Noah's Gambit
by ewisko
Summary: What if Noah was the one who saw the Gwuncan kiss in London? Tired of letting that "eel" run the game, he threatens to expose the two to Courtney unless Duncan votes out Alejandro. Now with his foe gone and two competitors under his thumb, Noah is intent on winning the game. But will he be able to once feelings for Gwen start to surface? Noah/Gwen, A/H, Sierra/?, D/?, C/?
1. The Gambit Begins!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama, lol

**Authors Notes: **Third times the charm, right? As some of you may remember (or not, it was quite a while ago) I used to have a story with this premise on this site... twice. The first was called Noah's Gambit and it was simply a story that, while I believe had good ideas to build upon, was ultimately botched by a complicated execution. The next one, simply titled "The Gambit" was one that I believe trimmed down a lot of the excess fat of the original, but ultimately was so bare bones it wasn't interesting. With this story, I hope to emulate both "Candy for Your Thoughts" and "Change of Plans" (both Cody/Courtney stories, but that is a coincidence) in a bit of style, but mostly quality.

This story will **not** be a competition fic. It will chiefly be around the three mains (Duncan, Gwen and Noah), following them through the game as they discover themselves. Obviously the game still is important, but chief importance will lay in character growth. Each line break will follow the perspectives of each of our main trio, so their will be no confessionals of other characters or really any scenes that doesn't have the three (hence I will not be covering both of these seasons Aftermaths in this UNLESS one of our trio gets eliminated to be in them ;)) Another thing is chapters may or may not be broken up by episode and henceforth they will not begin and end with Chris introducing/wrapping up the episode.

Another reason I mentioned trying to emulate both of the Cody/Courtney story is romance! Besides some of my old Cody/Heather oneshots (which aren't on this site anymore) and the first Noah's Gambit, I haven't really written about romance a heckuvalot (unless one counts the ones summarized in Total Drama Divergence, which I do not.) I have put in the description that while this starts as Gwen/Duncan it will morph into Noah/Gwen. Other pairings will be the standard Alejandro/Heather and Ezekiel/?. Unlike my first attempt, their will be no Cody/Heather as I feel like it would be rather forced and overshadowing of the main trio. Duncan and Courtney may or may not find someone in the end as well ;)

I also want to give a huge shout out to my irl friend for proofreading/editing the first flashback portion of this story! He doesn't have a fan fiction account, and I'm obviously not going to say his real name on here, but thanks EpicLiao!

With that out of the way, let's get onto the show. First with a flashback!

* * *

_**(Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio, following the events of "Aftermath II")**_

"_Spit it out!" _

"_Lay off her!"_

_Gwen stared straight ahead. She tried to ignore the voices, both those coming to her defense and those condemning her and the ground she walked on. All the eyes in the studio were glued to her, fixated on what she would say or do next. She felt her hands trembling, despite ferocious frown she was leveling at her assailant: Courtney. _

_The moment the second Total Drama Action Aftermath ended and Bridgette dragged off "Captain Hollywood" by the ear in order to have a "little chat" the C.I.T spared no seconds in accusing Gwen once again of seducing Duncan while on the show. Trent, despite his initial defense of Gwen when the cameras were rolling, snuck away, drowning against the C.I.T's attacks. Gwen saw from the corner of her eye Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Eva, Tyler and Noah follow Trent out the door (Izzy was gone way earlier, still running from Chef.) _

_This left Cody as the only one to defend her from Courtney's verbal onslaught. During all this Gwen was mute, simply glaring at Courtney as she yelled at Cody. She still felt tremendously guilty over what had transpired with Trent, and seeing the Cody be intimidated, even fearful, over Courtney didn't soothe her anxiety over the matter. But she definitely knew that whatever Courtney was screaming about her having her "gothic hooks" into Duncan was wrong… right? _

_She stood up, eyes on Courtney and made up her mind on how she should respond. Obviously the C.I.T couldn't be reasoned with in this state, but she could defuse the situati-_

"_Shut. Up." _

_Everyone froze. The small boy that Gwen was certain slinked away earlier of Noah had walked back inside the studio. The calm, almost bored expression on his face contrasted with his rather loud statement and his voice cut through the shouts like a knife. _

"_What?" Courtney glared. _

"_Shut up." Noah repeated. He walked forward and teetered himself up so he was now on the stage. "You're acting ridiculous," He cast a glance to each person in the room, landing his eyes finally on Gwen. He narrowed them, "All of you are." _

"_All of us…?" Cody blinked._

_Noah ignored him, "The bus is here to take us back to the resort. The five of us have been waiting outside for you idiots to get on board for ten minutes now." He spoke without emotion, with a hint of rising anger. He then narrowed his eyes once again, "Are you all really so entitled that you'd think we'd just wait around while you all keep bitching about your insecurities?" _

_Courtney threw the bookworm a disgusted look. Gwen simply stared on at him. What was he talking about? She was expecting Courtney to blow up at him, but someone else caught her by surprise. _

"_I'm not bitching, Noah." Cody now bore a look of anger that startled even the goth. "I'm just defending a friend. Look, I'm sorry that we held you guys up. That's on us. But stop trying to act like you're above it all. If Izzy or Eva were getting yelled at like Gwen was just now I'm sure you'd stick up for them."_

"_I agree," Courtney stepped forward. "Well, not that last part," She threw a bemused glance at Cody before composing herself, "I'm sorry that we inconvenienced you a measly ten minutes, but this really doesn't concern you. You have no grounds to tell us we're being insecure." _

_Noah rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever. Can you guys just please get on the bus with us?"_

_The three on the stage all exchanged glances. Cody gave Gwen a sheepish smile, almost as if he was saying 'sorry that this is so awkward' while Courtney's face was scrunched up. Gwen knew that this would end if Courtney ended her barrage and left. Cody would still be standing by her side if she continued. _

"_Fine." Courtney huffed. She pushed past Noah, nearly tripping him, as she hopped off the stage. Gwen blinked, still caught up in her own thoughts. Noah's words still rang out, and she felt ashamed that she was kept speechless until now. _

"_Gwen?" Concern was draped over Cody's face. _

"_Just give me a sec." Gwen said, more curt than she had intended. Luckily he got the message and hopped off the stage as too, following the other three. _

_Gwen, thinking that everyone had left, took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Why had she been silent for the past ten minutes while Cody and Courtney went at it over her? It couldn't have been stage fright, she was perfectly able to defend herself from Geoff during the live broadcast of the Aftermath. So why now?_

"_Are you coming?" _

_Gwen jumped with the start and was startled to find that Noah was still standing in the same spot. Any hint of anger or frustration vanished from his face from earlier, leaving an all too familiar face of apathy. _

"_Gwen?"_

"_Why did you say I was acting ridiculous?" The goth asked that so quickly she even surprised herself. Noah raised an eyebrow_

"_You basically let Cody and Courtney yell about you for ten minutes while wasting everyone else's time." He shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to be the strong willed and independent goth?" His tone shifted. "Why do you care what these idiots think of you?"_

"_**CAN WE GO?"**_

_Before Gwen could respond, she nearly jumped out of her skin hearing Eva's shout. She was terrified that she had actually come in the studio, but a quick glance around assured her that she was still outside. Noah tilted his head toward the direction of the shout, unfazed. "You're lucky I came in to get you instead of her,"_

_He turned to face Gwen again, "I don't know how you feel about Duncan, and I honestly don't care. Letting Ms 'Counselor in Complaining' make you freeze up looks pathetic." He turned around and started to walk away, off the stage. Gwen took a step back, clutching her two hands together. He paused, "I watched a lot of the show when I was booted third. I saw how you stood up for yourself. You didn't take shit from anyone and fought hard until the very end. Your grit impressed me."_

"_Wow, how flattering." Gwen snorted. "The most judgmental guy on the show thinks I'm gritty,"_

"_See, that's more like you." Noah cracked a smirk, "But what I just saw up there wasn't the 'you' I saw on the Island. You weren't recognizable at all," The bookworm turned around and began to walk towards the exit of the studio, "Don't become weak by this show, Gwen. You're better than that." _

"_Like I care what you think!" Gwen yelled at him as Noah placed his hands on the door. _

_Noah chuckled and half tilted his head, "Now I recognize you." _

_After the bookworm closed the doors Gwen quickly ran up and pushed open the doors herself, piling into the bus with the others. Throughout the short drive up to the resort and into her room she thought about Noah's last words to her. She was silently grateful to him for snapping her back to her old self. She and Duncan were just friends, and if Courtney or anyone else couldn't see that it was there problem. _

_She never spoke to Noah again after that chance encounter in the studio. As Total Drama Action ended and the twenty-two teens parted ways, she hadn't seen him until the Gemmi Awards those long six months later. When she was casted on Total Drama World Tour, and as her feelings for Duncan grew stronger, she had almost forgotten even speaking with him the day on the Second Aftermath. _

_Until a faulty lock brought them back together._

* * *

**(Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Hallway, five minutes before the barf-bag ceremony)**

Noah hummed a sigh as he stared down the long hallway from economy to the elimination area. He turned to the single small window that was next to the curtain that separated the hallway from the lower class and gazed out of it. Luckily there were no clouds, so all the specks of light that dotted the ground below were visible. Noah took a few moments to take the scene in before returning his gaze toward the long hallway that he needed to cross.

"Let's get this over with," Noah softly spoke to himself, before starting the trudge. Probably for the last time.

Noah's run on Total Drama World Tour was coming to an end.

Chris had thrown a curveball by awarding Team Amazon the win by them finding Duncan, leaving his own team for elimination despite himself and Owen nabbing Ezekiel. Alejandro was also on the plane during the whole challenge, and saw footage of Noah warning Owen that he was an "eel dipped in grease." Because Tyler was also caught early on in the challenge, the Arch-Villain had ample time to turn the jock against the bookworm. That itself did not totally spell doom for Noah, as he managed to convince Owen to vote for Alejandro shortly after the challenge ended in the event they had lost (Owen still couldn't see through the Arch-Villain's friendly persona, which annoyed Noah, but at least he'd vote for him to save his best friend.) In ordinary circumstances that would have led to a tie and still give Noah a fighting chance.

But 'ordinary circumstances' and were never on Total Drama. Duncan being on their team now had led Noah to realize he had no hope of staying alive in the game.

"_Enough a man to take your head off geek!" _

Noah grimaced as he remembered the punk almost pulverizing him way back during the race for the case on Total Drama Island.

Yeah, he would vote for Noah for sure.

So that was it. Best case scenario it would three votes to two and Noah would be eliminated. Worst case scenario would be if Chris doesn't give him a parachute…

"Uh… are you going in there?"

Noah blinked. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Tyler was standing across from him. The jock looked at the floor, rubbing his arm awkwardly. What lay between them was the door to the bathroom confessional. He seldom used it, knowing that Chris cuts the footage to make the contestants look as poor as possible. Apparently he used it so infrequently that he forgotten it was even here. Though it did give him an idea…

"Yes," Noah replied.

Tyler perked up, now meeting his eyes to Noah's. "Really?"

"Is that a problem?" The bookworm drawled.

"Oh uh, no I mean," Tyler began to stammer, "I mean I guess it makes sense that you want to make your last one," Tyler's eyes widened and his cheeks began to flush beat red, "Not that you're going to get eliminated or anything, I just mean-"

Noah took a step forward and clutched his right arm, "Tyler, I know you voted for me. It's just a game. Calm down."

"Oh… you do?" Tyler's face was still pale, "I mean, I'm sorry but Alejandro told me-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, it's fine. Just don't flail around like an idiot and embarrass yourself."

"Okay…" Noah released his grasp on the jocks arm and Tyler slowly took a few steps back. "I'm gonna," He jerked his thumb behind his back, "go to the elimination ceremony. But uh, it was nice getting to know you more, Noah. On the team."

"Likewise."

As Tyler jogged back to the elimination area, Noah chuckled. Even if he did vote for him, at least Alejandro didn't manipulate Tyler enough to the point that he hated him.

He took a few paces towards the door of the confessional, "Alejandro's lucky that everyone on this show is too blind to see how he's playing them. But I can still tell everyone how dumb they were for falling for it,"

As Noah placed his hand on the handle, he heard a strange sucking sound coming from inside. He frowned, not knowing what was on the side. He considered just abandoning it altogether, not wanting to deal with one of the rats that scurry around the plane to time to time but he eventually opened the door.

And by doing so change the trajectory of Total Drama World Tour forever.

* * *

Gwen froze. It all happened so fast.

She was just making a confessional, just talking about Duncan, and then he walked in. He clutched her still sunburnt hand, pulling himself closer toward her. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks flushed so red it showed through her pale makeup. He was the first to lean in, and she didn't stop him. The feeling of his arm around her waist made Gwen shiver with excitement. She closed her eyes as she kissed him with the thoughts of Courtney and the game disappearing from her mind as his facial hair tickled her chin. Gwen felt light headed, almost as if this were a dream. And for a moment she thought it was.

Now as she opened them it became a nightmare.

The door was open. Noah was standing there, a shocked expression on his face.

Courtney. Duncan and Courtney were dating. She was _kissing_ Duncan.

If Courtney found out…and Noah was standing _there._

"Duncan…" Gwen broke the kiss with a whisper, taking a small step back. She weakly pointed her finger behind him. Duncan frowned in confusion before turning his head halfway. Gwen backed up against the wall as he spun around to face the bookworm, "Crap!"

* * *

"Crap!"

Noah turned around to make a break for it, but Duncan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. The bookworms flailing arm grabbed the handle to the door and as Duncan yanked him it slammed shut.

"Why were you looking at us?" Duncan growled as he hoisted Noah by the collar. He could see Gwen from the corner of his eyes hands covering her face with horror behind the punk, her back against the wall of the small room they were in.

"If you don't want people looking you should actually _lock _the door." Noah drawled, not fazed by Duncan's threats.

"You could've knocked!" The punk snarled.

Noah was about to say _"Why would I knock if there was a lock?" _but immediately catching the rhyme he just glared back at the delinquent.

"Put him down Duncan," Gwen put a hand on the arm he was hoisting Noah by the collar, voice shaking. The bookworm could now take a closer look at Gwen now, noticing her makeup was running with sweat and her cheeks were bright red.

"He was spying on us!" Duncan defended.

"I'd listen to her," The heads of Duncan and Gwen both turned to the bookworm, "If you as much lay a finger on me I will shout out what I just saw." Noah's tone grew deathly serious. It gave a him a strange feeling of satisfaction to see Duncan's face go from anger to utter terror. It fluctuated between the two for a moment before he finally relented.

"Fine," He dropped Noah to the floor, which was albeit pretty short due to their similar height.

"Noah," Gwen gave Duncan a pointed look and the punk turned sideways in order for her to take a few paces forward to face him, "I… we…-

"If you're going to beg me to not tell anyone, don't." Noah said as he dusted his pants off with his hands, "I could care less about your love lives." He saw Gwen and Duncan's faces turn to relief as he said those words. "Though knowing Chris he's probably going to find out a way to reveal this,"

"Yeah, whatever." Duncan now pushed past Gwen. "Leave us alone." He flew his arm out to the side of Noah and pushed the door open before shoving him out the door.

"Duncan!" Noah heard Gwen shout quietly as the door slammed behind him. "What if someone saw you do that?"

"Everyone on my team is at that stupid ceremony and your team is at First Class, no one could have." Noah got up and dusted himself off once again, still close enough to hear Duncan's murmurs. Glaring to the now shut door behind him he started to pace towards the elimination ceremony. "You sure that geek isn't going to tell anyone," Noah rolled his eyes, hearing Duncan from the confessional.

"I… I don't think so," replied Gwen. "_Noah doesn't care about anything," _

Those words caused Noah to stop in his tracks. He stared at the blue curtain that separated this hallway from the elimination area. He could imagine Alejandro sitting smugly on the bleachers as the ceremony began, giving Noah a dastardly smirk as he jumped off the plane. The only one on his team who could see through his ruse would be gone for the game, leaving him to manipulate those other idiots to the top.

_Noah doesn't care about anything. _

Those words hit a cord. From day one Noah had seen through Alejandro's faux persona. He saw how he manipulated Harold into making him quit, how he charmed Leshawna and Bridgette to their downfall, how he led DJ to believe his curse had returned resulting in his elimination. It was so painfully obvious for Noah to see every underhanded thing Alejandro did to whittle down the competition while wearing the mask of the charming newcomer. And he did _nothing _to stop him. All Noah did was silently ruminate to himself about how everyone else was so stupid for believing this obvious bullshit but him.

_Why would I have to do anything? Why should I help these idiots who can't see things right in front of their faces? It's not like I care…_

Noah remembered those justifications that he thought of in the past for not stepping in. And in truth, he still didn't care. Harold was a fool for letting Alejandro inflate his ego like he did. Bridgette and Leshawna were so vain that they were blinded by Alejandro's looks and forgot about their love interests. DJ actually _believing_ he was cursed was so ludicrous that he deserved to be duped. He didn't care if they fell for it.

But now apathy led to his downfall. Noah was so lazy that he didn't even notice how strong Alejandro was becoming in the game and how that might lead _him _to be in jeopardy. If he had warned people sooner about Alejandro early in the game, he could have prevented this. The chance to win a million had now disappeared from his grasp, leaving Alejandro to manipulate everyone else to the finale and win.

All because Noah didn't _care. _

"I'm an idiot." Noah sighed, his head down to the floor. "There must be something I can do…"

He thought through everything that happened to the game up to this point. A loophole, a plan, a delay, _something _that can save him. Maybe he could tamper with the votes? Harold did it so easily before, he could just…

Then it hit him. He glanced back toward the confessional, still hearing the murmurs of Duncan and Gwen. What he just saw… he could use that.

It was a longshot gambit; they could easily just refuse. But he knew he had to try. Because he _did care. _

He ran back into the confessional and threw open the door.

* * *

Duncan closed his eyes, hands combing through his bright green mohawk. Ever since Gwen had assured him Noah wouldn't talk, all he wanted to do was get out of the cramped confessional. He didn't want to deal with this right now, but Gwen was not having it, barraging him with a million different questions about what they should do next.

"Gwen, relax. What we did was no big deal,"

"No big deal!"

The punk winced at hearing the high pitch of her shout. "Duncan, we just _kissed."_

"I know, I know." Duncan clutched her hand. He was beginning to feel nauseous. "But I _have to go. _Chris is waiting for me at the ceremony, and I have to be there to vote out Noah so we know for sure no one will find out about this. Then we can talk, okay?"

"Y-yeah, that's fine." Gwen replied weakly. "Go to the ceremony I guess. But we _do _need to talk about this."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you in the cargo hold or whatever." He waved dismissively. "But I need to go so-"

Suddenly the door swung open. Duncan and Gwen's eyes went wide as Noah stepped through the door.

"We need to talk," Noah quickly walked in and shut the door behind him, causing both Duncan and Gwen to stumble back.

"What the hell do you want!?" Duncan roared, at his wits end. He desperately wanted to leave, _now. _

"To not be eliminated." Noah spoke pointedly. Duncan saw Noah locking eyes with Gwen before continuing, "I do at least _care _about that."

Not understanding what Noah was getting at, Duncan started to lose it, "You're just going to get kicked off anyway so why the hell are you even here!"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Noah turned his eyes to Duncan with a glare. "You have two options Duncan. Vote for Alejandro with me or I tell everyone what you two did."

Duncan took a step back, floored. "W-what!"

"If Owen doesn't chicken out by feeling too god damn guilty about it at the last minute, it should be three to two and Alejandro will be gone."

"You're blackmailing us?" Gwen narrowed her eyes. It was now her turn to get angry. "You can't do that!"

"I just did, drama queen." Noah drawled. "But I'm only doing it to save myself. I was telling the truth when I was saying I could care less about your love lives. But I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while Alejandro breezes through the game. He turned his attention back to Duncan, "So what's it going to be?"

Duncan's eyes were wide, saying nothing. He was becoming light headed and he blinked his eyes a couple times to regain his bearings. He just needed to think, he needed peace, he just needed to-

"We refuse."

Duncan and Noah both turned to Gwen, "What!?"

"Duncan, it's only a matter of time before Courtney and the others find out anyway."

"You don't know that!"

"Come on Duncan." Gwen shook her head with some of her hair grazing Duncan's face, "Heather will figure out something is up between us or Chris will show footage and expose or whatever. Let's just bite the bullet now, okay. Please?"

Duncan was thunderstruck. Though all of Gwen's words passed above his head. He felt extremely woozy, and now was afraid he would pass out on top of her. All he could think of in his head was Courtney. If she found out…

"I'll do it." Duncan turned back to Noah.

"Wait what?" Gwen cried. "Duncan!"

"I'm glad you made the right decision." Noah began to smirk. "Don't plan on betraying me either, if Chris announces that I'm eliminated I will shout at the top of my lungs what happened here."

"Just go." Duncan waved his hand.

Noah nodded and turned around taking a few steps to the door. As Duncan closed his eyes he could hear him say, "Gwen..."

"Just go. At least I know what _you're_ all about now."

"Fine."

The door clicked shut behind him and Duncan let out a big sigh. He needed this to be over and he needed to think.

"Duncan-"

"We'll talk later in the cargo hold," Duncan didn't even glance back as he walked out of the door.

* * *

"Alright, all the votes are tallied so let me just see what we got." Chris stood near the opened doorway of the plane as he opened the envelope. Noah was seated next to Owen on the smallest bleacher. Nervous anticipation filled his body. Gwen still could have talked Duncan out of it, so he was not out of the woods yet...

His attention turned to Alejandro, who was giving him a menacing smirk in the front. Noah shot right back with a glare. He didn't want to appear too smug to tip off Alejandro something was up. He wanted him to be totally surprised.

"Wait what?" Chris stammered at the front. "R-really? Chef!" The cook sprinted up to him. Chris handed him the envelope. "This can't be right,"

"Yeah but something… _juicy _happened which changed things." Chef cackled softly, head turned to the teens seated on the bleacher.

"Pardon?" Alejandro asked.

"Juicy like a tomato!" Owen piped up. He patted his stomach. "Mhmm… tomato juice…"

"Lindsay always loved tomato juice," Tyler sighed with Alejandro giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well alright, this better be good though because if not than we might seriously take a hit ratings wise." Chris sighed as Chef went back off to the side. He took a deep breath. "With three votes against him…_Alejandro!"_

Alejandro froze looking positively mortified, "_Que!?"_

"Time to say tally-ho, pip pip, cheerio, toodaloo!" Chris laughed with a faux British accent. "But seriously dude, really bummed to see you go. You were really entertaining. But Chef told me that this will all work out best, ratings wise, so hopefully it's not that big of a loss for the show."

"This… this can't be possible." Alejandro's face started to twitch. "I was supposed to make it to the finale!"

"Yup but you didn't, sorry!" Chris flashed a cheeky grin.

"Wait, wait can we have a recount or something," Tyler stood up. "They do that when a riding is super close in an election, right?" **[1]**

"Yeah, this isn't politics. If it was this show would be super boring… so no recounts."

"Sorry you have to go Al," Owen stood up, pulling the Latino in a giant bear hug from his seat.

"This… this can't be happening." Alejandro stammered.

"Oh but it is," Noah now flashed a smirk.

"Yeah, it's always a shock." Chris walked over to him and guided him over to the center. "But don't worry, you still are going to have a chance to win the million."

Alejandro brightened. "R-really!"

"Nope! Ha!" Chris pushed him forward. "Chef!" The cook raced up and flung Alejandro's parachute onto him before shoving him out the side door.

"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"He even screams in Spanish. Dude was awesome." Chris turned around back to the now new foursome, chuckling. "You guys better pick up the slack. Alejandro was probably the most entertaining guy on the show and you guys just booted him off. Normally I'd be a bit mad but Chef seems _super _stoked about something that just happened so I'm eager to review the footage and see what he's on about. You guys can go," He waved his hand dismissively.

As Chris and Chef left eagerly to the front of the plane, Owen gave Noah a titanic bear hug. "Oh buddy, I thought I'd lose you!"

"You might not have lost me but I am losing feeling in my spine…" Noah managed to squeak out.

"I don't believe it…" Tyler stared off. "I really thought… _damn." _He turned to his side and blinked, "Woah, Duncan already left."

Owen stopped embracing Noah and put his hand to his chin. "Huh… he left pretty quick. Maybe he was hungry?"

"Yeah," Noah looked to the curtain they had walked through to get here. "Maybe he is…"

* * *

Noah opened the door to the confessional, walking inside of it. He inspected the toilet seat of anything he'd rather not touch and seeing none he took a seat.

"I don't normally use these but I feel like I needed to after today," Noah felt off talking directly to a camera, but shook off the feeling. "Alejandro is _gone. _Despite how slippery they are; you actually can grab an _eel dipped in motor oil_." He smirked. He looked side to side a moment before continuing, "I feel like it isn't hitting me fully yet, what I've done I mean. I thought I'd feel happier…" He shook his head, "Now I finally have a chance to win this game. Duncan's probably gunning for me now, but if I tell him that if he tries to vote me off I'll tell everyone he will probably balk. I would hate to lose next time though, I do like Tyler…"

He gazed off to the window of the confessional. "If Gwen hadn't said those words about me I probably wouldn't be here right now. Speaking of Gwen, I do have to keep in mind that she could spill everything too, she seemed to be leaning towards it when I told them. She probably hates me now, but I could care less how she thinks of me. Besides," He smiled, "I think I remember telling her not to care what others think a long time ago…"

"So the plan is to try to win the next challenge and whittle down the Amazons. When whatever goings on between Duncan and Gwen gets revealed, by me or otherwise, hopefully I can lay low after that and not become a target. Then I'll go from there." He stood up and walked out of the confessional. As he gazed down the barely lit hallway and walked towards economy class his mind still wandered off to Gwen. He remembered overhearing the second time he left the confessional that Duncan told her they would talk in the cargo hold. He wondered if she was still there…

_Noah doesn't care about anything. _

He shook his head. He certainly cared about something now.

Winning at all costs.

* * *

**Endnote: [1] - **A Riding is analogous to an United States congressional district in Canada.

*Ahem* Adam Conover popped up behind ewisko, "Well ACTUALLY, Canada has a parliamentary system so saying it's analogous isn't correc-" ewisko promptly duck tapes Conover's mouth shut.

**Authors Notes: **How did you like it? I have to admit, I'm nervous about this. This is my first real story (where I'm not writing in a summarized format like Total Drama Divergence) in many, _many years. _

Noah's trying to prove to himself (and maybe others) that he does care about something. How will things go from here? Should I continue, or am I hopelessly failing at this, haha.

I'm not going to lie. I'm in college now so I have no idea when I'll update this, but hopefully soon. Probably on a weekend. Have a good one!

(Also watch Adam Ruins Everything if you haven't! Despite me taping his mouth he's a pretty funny/informative guy. Just leave the fanfiction to _me_, okay Adam?)


	2. Sirens of Guilt and Doubt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama, lol.

**Authors Notes: **Welcome one and all to the **long **awaited second chapter to Noah's Gambit!

Firstly I'd like to apologize: This is sort of like a second part to the first chapter. This chapter in its entirety takes place between the Jumbo Jet flying from London to Athens. But not to worry! This chapter is still packed! Right now it is clocking in at a gargantuan sixteen-thousand-three-hundred and ninety-nine words! Which is why I want to make these authors notes brief.

Basically the chapter is how Noah plans to move forward with his blackmail, how Gwen and Duncan handle the fallout from their kiss, and insights into Duncan's past, specifically how he made it from Egypt to London! Yep, that's right! I was always super bummed how in the show they never showed how our favorite delinquent got from Africa to Europe, as well as him getting to know the band of the _**Der Shnitzle Kickers. **_

Also, chapters have titles now! The First Chapter will be renamed: The Gambit Begins! while this one will be called... well... you'll see.

**Timeline Note: **Total Drama Island takes place in Summer 2007, the same time it originally aired in Canada, in this story. It took place for six weeks. After a three day break (one was the Total Drama Island special, the other two were the days specified Chris told the fourteen players of TDA they had until they had to report to the film lot) Total Drama Action takes place for another forty-two days (six weeks.) Then there is a three months reprieve until the events of the Total Drama Action special, which kick off the events of Total Drama World Tour. This season is about a month in, and because we know the episode _**Awwwww Drumheller! **_take place on April 1st (thanks Sierra) let's say right now it's...mid to late February-ish? Yeah early to mid to late February-ish 2008!

And now I proudly present: Sirens of Guilt and Screeches of Doubt! First with a flashback! (again.)

* * *

**(_Heathrow_**_** Airport, London, United Kingdom. One hour** **after the events of "I See London")**_

_Despite it being the dead of night, one of the many airports in the capital of the United Kingdom was still bustling. Throngs of businessmen were seated in the waiting area looking at the dozens of monitors to catch up on the news while rich families of British descent were scrambling to board planes for spring holiday. Workers were scurrying about to attend to various problems, and coupled with the passengers the airport seemed awash with a sea of people. _

_Three of them were currently waiting for their flight to Canada, all seated next to each other on the chairs facing one of the many monitors propped up high on the wall._

"_Sanders, what's the time?" The one on the left most chair spoke. _

"_Probably about five minutes after you had just asked me, MacArthur." Sanders drawled, her eyes glued to the monitor._

_MacArthur drew a deep sigh, stamping her foot on the ground. "This is so boring! The other times we did this weren't this lame. For that DJ guy we got to go to Jamaica!"_

"_MacArthur!" Sanders sat up in her chair used her pupils to motion to the man sitting next to them as she whispered, "Don't be rude, he's right there."_

"_Believe me, no offense was taken." The man spoke in a monotone voice. He turned towards Sanders, "Again, is it really necessary for you two to be here? What would I have to gain running away?"_

"_Sorry __**Al**__, ever since that Duncan kid ran away the network hired us to make sure each of you when you were eliminated wouldn't bail." MacArthur yawned. "Your butt is mine until we get to Canada."_

_Alejandro rolled his eyes, "Wonderful."_

_Sanders gave the Arch-Villain a worried look and put her hand on his, "Hey, I know it must be hard for you losing. But cheer up, you get to see your family again soon!" _

"_That's what I'm dreading the most." Alejandro grit his teeth. He turned his loose hand into a fist, prompting Sanders to flinch away from it, "But the moment I land I will find out who orchestrated my downfall."_

_MacArthur's brow perked up, "Wait," She fumbled around in her pockets, "I remember Chris texted me to show you this when we found you, ah there it is." Alejandro and Sanders both turned towards MacArthur, who had pulled out her phone. After she had unlocked it and scrolled through her text messages, she tossed her phone to Alejandro, making Sanders reel back in the process. _

"_MacArthur, you almost hit my nose!"_

"_Aw come on, I wasn't even throwing that hard."_

"_It's a video…" Alejandro blinked, "But…why?"_

"_Chris said it's something he made some guy named Chef, wait hold the phone is Chef actually the guy's name? Like his name is his job? That's like I was named the strongest glutes around gal."_

"_I am holding your phone but please get to the point."_

"_It's a figure of speech but all you gotta know is the host guy made that Chef guy edit together some clips explaining how you got eliminated in order for us to show you." MacArthur leaned back on her chair. _

"_Wow, we never had to show any other contestants how they were eliminated, Chris must've really liked you." Sanders told him in a happy tenor, hoping to cheer him up._

"_Or hated you," MacArthur snorted, earning a frown sent her way from her partner, "Just play it, and let us watch! I've been bored out of my mind all day."_

_Alejandro drew a deep sigh, "Very well. Sanders, may you change seats with me so we can all watch my humiliation." _

_With both of them exchanged seats, Sanders and MacArthur were on both sides of Alejandro. After he made sure he held the phone at the proper height so all of them to watch, the Arch-Villain pressed play, eager to see how he could have possibly been eliminated. _

_He would soon find out it would not be a pretty sight._

* * *

Like most times, the cargo hold on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was silent, apart from squeaks from the rats. For the past hour the large room was drenched in white fluorescent light from the ceiling. The rats, insects and even Ezekiel who had managed to sneak his way back on the plane were all there, as usual. But now they all were hiding behind the various boxes and challenge equipment that lay scattered in the massive room. At first the creatures' eyes burned to the lighting, but once they adjusted they all were fixated on the lone woman sitting in the center of the hold.

They had first scattered into their hiding places when **she** entered. She stood tall, though they could all detect nervousness in her voice. She kept mumbling to herself,

"_You need to tell… no." _

"_She needs to know, I'm her friend now and…ugh,"_

Only Ezekiel could tell she was trying to rehearse what to say, but to the other creatures they stared curiously as the woman seemed to be talking to herself.

Eventually she ceased speaking and began pacing back and forth. They saw her fixated to the door as her eyes pleaded with it to open. Sometimes footsteps could be heard from outside and the woman would freeze, and the creatures would see relief on her face. Seconds later that relief would turn into bitter disappointment as the door remained close.

Now an hour in, she still remained cross legged on the floor. Eyes were still fixated at the door, but the nervous anticipation that glittered from her was gone. Realization set in that he wasn't going to come, but the woman still was there on the off chance that she was wrong.

"Duncan, _please_."

Ezekiel's ears perked up as he hid behind his box. "Didn't he quit in Egypt?"

As the homeschooler was mulling this over, millions of questions that Gwen had planned to properly articulate to him raced into her mind.

_Why did you kiss me?_

_Was it just to get back at Courtney?_

_Do you like me?_

_Why aren't you here?_

This new question stuck out like a sore thumb to Gwen. They had agreed to come and talk because there was so much they needed to sort out! What to do with Courtney, if they even wanted to start a relationship, what to do if _**he **_told everyone what they had done_._

She caught her breath as she heard a quiet rumble from the door. Her heart jumped into her throat.

This was it.

Or so she had thought.

_**He **_had entered.

"_Noah,"_ Gwen growled.

The bookworm who was standing at the foot of the opened door gave a dry laugh, "I appreciate the warm welcome."

He closed the door behind him as he walked inside.

* * *

The door to the confessional bathroom shot open as Duncan stumbled inside. He was on his knees, using the toilet to prop him up by the torso. The moment Chris had announced Alejandro's elimination the delinquent made a rush to the bathroom to deal the immense pain he was feeling in his gut.

It all started after… _whatever happened with Gwen_. Something didn't feel right with him. And now he was feeling that "something" was going to make him pass out.

Cocking his head upward, he cursed as he spotted the confessional camera. He hadn't used the real bathroom on the plane since the flight to Egypt and now had forgotten where it was. His face began to feel hot, not from illness, but something that Duncan had rarely experienced: embarrassment.

Memories all throughout the show that caught him in a bad light flashed through his mind: From being caught sleeping on the toilet during the Big Sleep challenge to losing to Beth in the finale of Total Drama Action. Closing his eyes, he grunted as he fixated on the particular memories that showed him at his most vulnerable:

_Courtney_

Leaving him injured by the beach during the race for the case, demolishing him in their wrestling match during Total Drama Action, and everything in between with her to Duncan had left him looking so weak and gullible in front of the camera. His nostrils flared as he thought about all the jokes he heard from his friends' back home when he returned from the second season empty handed. It didn't bother him then and the punk had just laughed him off. She was a bit of a bitch, he conceded to them, but she was hot and being with her gave him a rush that no girl ever did before.

But now… _after what had happened with Gwen._

No one was going to see him in this sick and weak. Adjusting himself, his arm grabbed the camera from the wall and threw it to the ground.

Duncan stood up, his eyes honed on the door. Hearing the smash of the camera on the floor seemed to snap him back into reality. The pangs in the delinquent stomachs stopped aching.

As he opened the door to the hallway, he smiled, the first genuine one since he was brought back by…

_**Courtney and Gwen**_

"Shit," Duncan stumbled over and crashed into the wall opposite of the confessional, bringing him to his knees. He heaved as he clutched his head, the sweat seeming to pour out of it.

"Oh my gosh, _Duncan_!"

The delinquent turned to the source of the noise, eyes turning wide, "_Courtney?_"

The C.I.T sprinted towards him so fast that Duncan was half expecting she would collide with him on the spot and he braced for the impact. Instead she knelt down beside him and felt his forehead, "You're burning up!"

"Court-"

Before the punk could comprehend what was happening he was on his feet, being led down the hall by Courtney, "One of my biggest worries when you left was how sick you'd get being in all those different countries on your own! You barely wash your hands and-"

Duncan glazed over what she said, seemingly only having the capacity to take in his surroundings while Courtney led him by her arm as they entered economy. He spotted Tyler and Owen talking on the bench before both pairs of eyes were centered on the punk being dragged along by the C.I.T. Owen mimed a wolf whistle, seemingly thinking that the punk was getting dragged off by his girlfriend to get some "action." Tyler gave him a somewhat worried look, noticing how pale the delinquent was. Duncan was too tired to even respond to his new teammates and soon found himself in another hallway. Though he realized someone was missing…

"_Where's Noah?"_

Duncan thought out loud amid the sea of chatter coming from his guide, turning his head back to the economy area they had now exited.

"What was that?" Courtney ceased her monologue and turned her head halfway as she continued to lead the way.

"Er…" Duncan whipped his head back around, struggling to think up a reply, "Where we going?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "_First Class_, Duncan."

"First Class," Duncan whispered to himself. Arching his eyebrows, he struggled to remember what exactly that place was. He had zoned out most the tour of the plane Chris gave them on the first episode and due to his early exit he was still unfamiliar with the planes layout.

"And that's…"

"Where the winners stay at," Courtney answered. "Myself, _Gwen_, and the rest of the Amazons. Have you not been listening..?"

As she continued to jabber on, Duncan's eyes widened as he heard that name. He sure was listening now, and the last thing the delinquent wanted to do was to be in a room with her right now, not until he sorted things out for himself. But _both of them._

"Actually Court," Duncan wiggled out of the C.I.T's grip of his arm, "I'm feeling alright now." He turned to try to make a hasty retreat but Courtney grabbed his arm.

Duncan braced himself. He knew what was about to happen, as it occurred so many times. Courtney wasn't going to budge. Duncan surely wasn't going to budge either, there was no way he was going into that room with her and _Gwen,_ and soon they'd both devolve into a shouting match. Past arguments throughout their relationship during the six-month interval between last season and this one sprang to his mind. Immediately the punk was hit with a flash of anger.

He turned to face her, itching for a fight.

Instead he was immediately disarmed.

The face of the angry Courtney that he encountered so many times was nowhere to be seen. Gone were her arched eyebrows and frown and in their place was the friendly smile and eyes that mesmerized Duncan since he had first saw them on Total Drama Island. Indeed, the form of the wrathful girlfriend in Courtney had vanished and in its place was the sight of the girl the delinquent was smitten since they were placed together on the Killer Bass.

"Duncan, I'm not going to yell at you." She took the shocked delinquent's hand and locked it with her own, "While I was mad at you for leaving, I realize that part of it was my doing…"

The delinquent couldn't believe his ears. Even the tone of her voice had changed. The shrill voice used to reprimand him throughout Total Drama Action and then some had been replaced by the cute tenor from Island. Pleased by this new development, he had forgotten for a moment about Gwen and chuckled, "You're apologizing to _me? _Little Miss Know It All got it wrong?"

Courtney chuckled and flicked a strand of hair back in a playful manner, "Shut up. I did not apologize… _yet_."

"Sure seems like it," Duncan was grinning now. He could practically hear the birds chirping back on Wawanakwa.

"You're so annoying," Courtney rolled her eyes. "Look, _Gwen left _in order toread her book in the cargo hold so I have no one to talk to. Heather just pouts by the bar and then there's Sierra fawning over Cody… bleah." She shook her head. "Just hang out for a little while, please? You'll most likely feel better eating food up here then whatever Chef serves you down there."

Duncan eyes grew but he quickly tried to hide them. Her mention of Gwen snapped Duncan back to reality. This wasn't Wawanakwa. He was on an airplane standing in front of the girl he... _cheated on. _While he no longer had to worry about her being in First Class, Gwen was waiting for him in the cargo hold so they could talk about a game plan of what they should do next. Noah had caught the both of them and was using what he saw as leverage to advance in the game. Duncan knew Gwen deserved his time after all of this and they needed to come up with a plan about Noah.

And yet…

As he looked at Courtney, he couldn't have just leave. Her eyes glittered with anticipation and the delinquent was once again mesmerized by them. He had already tried to leave once, he reasoned, and it was fruitless.

Gwen was a big girl. She could wait. It would only be fifteen minutes at most.

"Sure Princess," Duncan smirked. "I'll hang."

"Thank you," Courtney smiled. "We have _a lot _to catch up on." After walking a bit forward for a few seconds they arrived at the door which Courtney opened for him. As Duncan walked inside, he was stunned.

First Class was massive, putting economy to shame. In front of him lay a long red carpet that stretched to the end of the room. On both sides were golden painted recliner chairs and farther he could even spot a private bathroom. To his immediate left, he spotted a bar where Heather was drinking a smoothie and a blonde haired woman in a stewardess garb was drying off glasses with a towel, both not noticing he was here yet. Looking forward again, he spotted a girl he could only vaguely remember and Cody seated on two of the recliners to the left of the carpet. She was babbling about something that Duncan couldn't quite hear while Cody looked straight onwards in his and Courtney's direction with a bored expression on his face.

Soon the tech geek noticed the two at the door and blinked, _"Duncan?"_

"_What?"_ Heather swiveled around in her seat to face the two. Glaring at Courtney, she pointed at the delinquent, "Why did you bring _him _here?"

"Duncan will be staying here as long as he likes." The C.I.T didn't even give Heather a glance. She gave a quick tug at Duncan's arm and they both walked forward down.

Though the punk couldn't see it, Heather was seething, "Well he better not be here too long!"

"Feeling's mutual." Duncan grunted under his breath, remembering he was under a time crunch.

Luckily Courtney hadn't heard him, "Just ignore her. She'd have been gone a long time ago if we didn't win every challenge." She gave a little chuckle before returning to her serious mode, "Let's get you some food." She pointed to a couch that Duncan didn't catch before that was near some of the recliners, "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'll get you something from the bar."

As Courtney went towards the blonde woman near the bar, Duncan took a few paces and found the sofa, taking a seat. As he felt the cushion against his back he let out a moan. It felt like forever since he sat on actual furniture, "That's the spot, I could get used to this…" He slowly closed his eyes, and for a moment almost dozed off.

Almost.

"Hi Duncan!"

His eyes shot open. Right in front him was the same girl that he couldn't recognize before standing tall over him. Cody was by her side, though the girl was clutching his right arm in a tight grip with hers and he had the same bored expression from before.

"Welcome back by the way, but I just _have _to know who got the boot from your team!" The girl squealed. "I predicted it would be Noah, so I just gotta know!"

Duncan had to blink a few times, but it hit him.

She was the reporter from the Gemmi Awards. The same girl who had managed to convince him and the other twenty-one of the Total Drama contestants to try to hijack the Orpha show. But her name still escaped him.

"_Sierra!"_

Courtney walked back over to the couch carrying a tray of food, "Stop bothering _my boyfriend, _he's exhausted!" While Duncan couldn't tell what was on it yet, the smell caused the punk to immediately start salivating and he instinctively held his stomach as it rumbled.

"I was just asking him who got kicked off!" Sierra defended herself.

"Can I have my arm back?" Cody asked in a bored tenor. Only Duncan heard him, but he didn't care to speak up.

Courtney let out an irritated sigh, "If he tells you will you leave us alone?" Sierra nodded her head happily.

All eyes were now on Duncan, he even noticed Heather turn around on her stool to face the group.

"Alejandro."

"_**WHAT!?"**_

Heather jumped out of her barstool and ran over to the group. Duncan was taken aback; she looked petrified. "_Alejandro?_ You guys kicked off Alejandro!?"

"Awww, is someone sad her love interest is gone?" Sierra teased with a giggle.

"N-no!" Heather tried to recover, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She crossed her arms and turned her head haughtily to the side. "As if I'm as stupid as _some people _to fall for his… ew." She shook her head.

Duncan was quick to put two and two together and laughed, "Who knew a bootlegged Justin could throw drama queen off her game!"

"Shut it, gutter punk!" Heather shot back, her face red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "I was just surprised you four were _stupid _enough to kick off your strongest player."

Duncan could tell Courtney was about to go ballistic on the queen bee, but someone unexpected stopped her.

"Heather does bring up a good point." Cody rubbed his chin with his one free hand. He turned to Duncan, "I mean, did _you _even vote for him?"

"No!" The punk answered back sharply. His eyes grew wide for a moment but he quickly blinked them away. He obviously did vote for Alejandro, but he hated to admit even to himself that someone as pathetic as _Noah _managed to force him to do so.

Cody took a few steps back, holding up his free hand. "Yeesh, it was just a question-"

"And I only promised one of them." Courtney cut him off. She glared at the three. "Leave us alone."

Heather glared right back at Courtney, and it looked to Duncan that she wasn't backing down. He had known both girls for long enough to realize that they both hated to be told what to do, especially Heather. Telling her to not do something was a sure fire way to make her _do it _even if it was something they didn't want to do so initially. Sierra and Cody seemed to understand this to and took a few steps back from the impending nuke of an argument.

Though it turned out to be a dud.

"Whatever." Heather walked away towards another door that Duncan and Courtney didn't enter from.

After the four watched the Queen Bee storm off, Sierra yanked Cody towards the recliners they were previously sitting at, "Come on Cody-Kins! Let's update my spreadsheet of eliminations!"

"Oh great…"

With Heather storming out of First Class and Sierra and Cody returning to their recliners (the tech geek forcibly so) Duncan was finally alone with Courtney. She sighed and sat down next to him, still holding the tray, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize they'd all gang up on you like that."

"It's whatever," Duncan shrugged. "Heather is Heather. What I don't get is that Sierra chick chaining herself to perv-nerd."

"I know, ever since day one she has been obsessed with Cody." Courtney admitted. "I _almost _feel bad for him." She put down the tray on the small coffee table in front of them and for the first time Duncan could see what was on it: roast beef with gravy and mashed potatoes. Duncan's stomach erupted in rumbles and his mouth lay a gape.

"Dig in." The C.I.T smiled, proud of the choice of food she brought for him.

And indeed he did. As if he was Owen, Duncan practically inhaled the food Courtney brought for him. After a few minutes of mindlessly stuffing his face, the plate was mostly clear.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea you were _that _hungry_." _

"Believe it princess. I hadn't had a decent meal in about a week." Duncan grinned, setting down the plate and utensils on the coffee table.

"_In a week!"_

"Okay, maybe I exaggerated. But when I was in London all the band could afford was crappy fast food."

"Speaking of London," Courtney shifted herself sideways to completely face him, bringing up one of her legs onto the couch while letting the other one touch the floor to the side. "How on earth did you get to the United Kingdom from Egypt?"

Duncan was shaken a bit as he looked at her. The position she was in was so… _casual. _The friendly smile that she was giving him the twinkle in her eyes as she posed the question captivated the delinquent.

_Is she really that happy to see me again?_

"After Chris booted me off the plane I landed in Cairo." Duncan began to explain, "I only had the parachute with me so I pawned that off at the bazar for some money and I used that to pay off a smuggler to get me to Europe." He shuddered. "Trip was brutal and packed with bullshit, but I made it to Greece. I washed dishes at a restaurant for a bit until I made enough money to get to London. Then I met the band,"

"_The dershnitzle kickers?"_ Courtney giggled.

"Yeah, them. They were alright." Duncan shrugged. "They needed a drummer and since I'm kind of an expert at smashing things, I got the job. Brighton knew I'd accept it without pay if it meant I could get a decent place to sleep for a change. The bastard." The punk chuckled cynically, remembering the slime ball of a band manager.

"For a change?" The C.I.T repeated what he had said earlier. With the realization coming over to her, her eyes widened and in a whisper said, "You weren't _homeless _in Greece, were you?"

The punk was surprised she was showing this much concern of him, but successfully masked it, "I crashed at Maximos'" Courtney gave him another puzzling look, "A buddy I meant while working at the restaurant. His apartment," Duncan flinched instinctively, the memories coming back. "It stank like hell; his whole family was with us so we were all crammed in. I'd have stayed in Greece if I could have found another place."

While in London I slept in the bands tour bus, which was much better. It was only my third gig with them when you and…" Duncan paused. "_Gwen _snagged me."

Courtney pursed her lips, "You never tried to call the network… or your parents?"

"If I did I would have had to go back to Canada and wait around to do those dopey Aftermaths." Duncan snorted, "Pass. I was sick and tired of being bossed around by _Cou-_" Realizing who he was talking to_, _Duncan changed tact, _"-Chris_."

"But you could've returned to the game. And you came so close last time…" Courtney spoke up. Disappointment seem to ring out in her voice.

Duncan winced. Truthfully, if Chris hadn't crammed everyone in the tent back on the movie lot, where he wasn't surrounded with everyone cheering as the host announced the new season with them all on it, he had probably wouldn't have signed another contract to play the game again.

"So I can make it to the finale again only to lose in some bullshit vote?" Duncan scoffed bitterly, "I knew the Network was sending goons to bring me back but I thought it was so to do Aftermath bullshit, not to bring me back in the game. Especially when Chris let me quit originally."

"That's a good point! Why did Chris want to find you so badly when he allowed you to leave in the first place?"

"Maybe cuz the ratings plummeted after they lost their most popular contestant." Duncan flashed a grin.

Courtney chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Well whatever the case, I am glad you are back Duncan." She looked down and to the side, somewhat bitterly. "_My team sucks."_

"No kidding." He replied. They both cast a glance to Sierra babbling to Cody up at the recliners. "She's Izzy on steroids. And from the film lot I know what it's like dealing with Heather on your team."

"Exactly." Courtney sighed. "Maybe it's a rite of passage for all of us? I had lucked out twice before, but now I have to deal with her…" She shook her head. "The strange thing is, even though we're so dysfunctional, we keep winning challenges."

"You've never lost?"

"We came in last once, but that was just a reward challenge."

"Huh…" Duncan furrowed his unibrow, "Didn't Chris bring seventeen of us? This can't be everyone you started out with, right?"

Courtney wore a questioning look on her face. This was familiar to the usual Courtney he knew as she always looked this way when Duncan asked something that was dumb. He hated that because it would make him think he was dumb, "There were three teams originally."

"Really?"

"Yeah… have you not watched the show since you've left?"

"Nope." Duncan replied. "The restaurant never had it on and whenever it was played anywhere we were at in London I'd usually duck out quick so I wouldn't get recognized. But you said there _were _three teams? I guess that means Chris split one up eventually. It's not like one so shitty that they lost every challenge or something now that they're only two." He laughed. When he looked back up to Courtney nodding her head he stopped, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. They came in last basically every time and I don't really understand why; it wasn't like it was loaded with losers." Courtney held at her hand, starting to count one on every finger, "Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ…"

"Bummer." Duncan yawned. He felt slightly bad for DJ, but didn't have any positive feelings for anyone else she mentioned.

"Speaking of eliminations – and I know they just bothered you about this – but it's weird how your team got rid of Alejandro." Courtney wondered aloud. Duncan immediately tensed up, "You couldn't have known, but he was a really strong player in the game."

"I only talked to the guy like once," Duncan replied, trying to buy time to find the answer to the question that would inevitable be thrown his way. "What was he like?"

"Well…" Courtney bit her lip as she thought. "My team has won so much, and with their being separate compartments for winners and losers I haven't spent a lot of time with him." She quietly laughed, "Gwen and I always thought Heather had a crush on him, and from her recent performance, I think we were right. But from what I've seen in challenges he's basically great at everything. Highly intelligent and physically strong. Everyone seemed to love him on his team too."

"So… a threat?"

Courtney blinked and looked a bit taken aback, "Yeah now that you're saying it… it's probably only three or four challenges until the merge." Courtney drifted off before her face lit up, "Did you guys dump him _because_ he was a threat? Wait, no." Courtney shook her head. "He's close with Owen and Tyler… but even you said you didn't vote for him, so at least one of them must have turned against him… Oh I got it!" Duncan leaned back as Courtney slammed her fist in her palm. He had been on the receiving end of her fist before and wanted to be as careful as possible. She turned back to him, "I know Alejandro and Noah were mad at each other, and from our teams' time in economy class before today's challenge I know that Owen really likes Noah."

"Huh." Duncan said behind gritted teeth. He was hoping to try to ditch the blackmailer the first time they lost. Owen _really liking _Noah threw a gigantic wrench in that for a four-person vote.

"Noah must've gotten Owen to vote with him to boot Alejandro then." Duncan snapped back to his attention to Courtney as she continued, "But then that's only two votes…" She looked him straight in the eyes and asked the question Duncan had been dreading, "**Who did you vote for?**"

_Why couldn't I just have admitted to that geek I voted for Alejandro before._

The punk mentally chastised himself, remembering what he told Cody mere minutes before. He couldn't say he voted for Alejandro now, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't say he voted for Noah either. Alejandro also voted for Noah, so it would be a tie, and he _knew_ Courtney would catch him in that lie. After a few seconds of racking his brains, he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief after finding a suitable answer, "Tyler. Dude is so lame he's scared of what I ate for lunch." Duncan reasoned that this _could_ be true. If circumstances had changed and if Noah wasn't already being on his team, he would've voted to oust the jock.

To his relief, it looked like Courtney bought it. "Can't say I disagree," She replied. "Do you remember how he almost lost us the dodgeball challenge back on the Island?"

"Without wonder nerd making that clutch catch we'd been toast." Duncan agreed, remembering Harold's shining moment. Now on a roll to resolve this quickly so the topic can be dropped, he added, "Tracksuit probably voted for me because of us voting together for Lindsay back at the film lot. That's what split the votes for Al to get screwed."

Courtney blinked, "That's… remarkable a good analysis of what happened Duncan." She smirked, "I'm glad I'm finally rubbing off on you."

"Hey I've played this dumb game twice now," The punk leaned back to the chair of the sofa, putting his hands behind his head, "No problem for me to figure out what happened." Eager to change topic but also relieved he lied his way out of trouble he asked, "So did anyone else get booted from my team already?"

"Just Izzy, if I'm remembering correctly."

"Good. Chick's a whack job."

"It was from injury," Courtney clarified. "With Owen around I doubt she would have been voted off."

"Damn." The punk whistled, "Sucks for Owen."

"He'll be fine." Courtney waved her hand dismissively. Duncan frowned, but said nothing. That was something he recognized from the usual Courtney. Just casually insulting the people he hung out with.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. Duncan perked up, surprised and turned himself so now he sat sideways to face his torso towards hers, "He's your friend, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine." Duncan shrugged his shoulders, trying to mask his surprise. Veryrarely did Courtney ever apologize to him, let alone for something as small as that, "It's not like he's never going to see her again."

"Actually, I heard that they broke up before Izzy was evacuated."

"Oh."

There were few people on the show Duncan could say he was _friends _with but Owen was one of them. He knew how much he had pined for her on the Island and saw on the film lot how enthralled he was with her. They'd had even hung out a few times during the three-month gap and had once even had brought Izzy along. Duncan found her annoying, but he didn't notice that anything was starting to grow wrong between them.

_No one thought you'd grow apart from Courtney either_

Duncan shook his head, trying to rid himself from the voice inside him. Turning his head to the side, he struggled to think of something to break the awkward silence that was beginning to stew between himself and Courtney, but she was the one who broke it.

"Listen, I wanted to finish what I was trying to say when we were in the hallway."

The delinquent turned towards her, face painted with intrigue, "Shoot."

"Okay," Courtney took a deep breath before she began, closing her eyes. Again, this reminded Duncan of the calm, level headed Courtney from the Island. He could see the flicker of fire that excited him all those months ago, but she wasn't overcome by wrathful wildfire that Duncan remembered during the -month gap. "Ever since the start of the season, and probably a fair amount before, I've realized I was being really annoying and judge-y towards you. Trying to make you something that you're not, bossing you around and all of that.

I've rarely asked for your opinion, hell I practically made you sign the contract to compete again without even asking if you even wanted to. And throughout the bus we took to the airport I was bombarding you with strategy and to make sure you stood close by so we would've been placed on the same team. And then on top of the pyramid when I was in that stupid argument with Gwen…"

_**Gwen**_

Duncan gulped. Courtney hadn't notice and continued, "I guess it's partly her fault to, but I did initiate it. Then you quit and I was so mad at you that I didn't even see you off when you left…"

"Courtney-"

"Please," She held up her hand. "I'm sorry I just need to finish this." Duncan, feeling dread in his stomach, nodded his head. "The point is; _I am_ _sorry for all of it. _I haven't been a good girlfriend towards you for a while now." She began to breath heavily, lowered her head slightly. "I keep remembering all those times I was so shitty to you, like abandoning you when we were looking for that stupid case on the Island. I can't believe I even did that. And all those times I accused you between seasons of cheating on me with _Gwen _when you hung out with her. I'm sorry for all of it Duncan…"

She started to close her eyes and began to whimper, "At first I was mad after you left but then I was so scared that I might have lost you. That you leaving the show meant that we weren't together anymore or if you would breakup with me the second you saw me again. And now," More tears began to pour and she tried to wipe them away, "_I'm_ _crying in front of you_, which I didn't even want to happen and," She stopped herself, trying to contain the tears with heavy breaths.

Duncan was stunned. He could see Sierra and Cody standing from afar near their recliners. The fan girl tried to walk forward to intervene but Cody quickly put his hand in front of him and shook his head where he mouthed "Don't go over there."

The delinquent was paralyzed. But it wasn't from Courtney. It was from within himself.

_She's pouring her heart out and you __**betrayed **__her. _

_She was right all along about __**you and Gwen.**_

_And now you're too much of a __**coward**__ to admit your mistake. _

_Last time you lost the money to a geeky farm girl and this time __**you're going to lose her.**_

_**There's nowhere to run.**_

_**She will find out.**_

Duncan was overwhelmed as he was bombarded by the demons in his head. Time seemed to freeze as he felt the sweat pouring from his head and aches in his stomach, worse than they had ever been. He needed it to stop. He just needed more time to think. He needed the voices to stop.

_I don't deserve to be put in this situation. _

_I was dragged back by both of them! _

_I didn't ask for this! _

**SHUT UP!**

And he shut them up by the only way he knew how.

He kissed her.

The impact of his lips on hers jolted Courtney's eyes open. The surprise she felt soon vanished and her emotions took over, wrapping her arms around him. As Duncan felt Courtney's hair graze his head, he suppressed the voices that plagued him ever since his kiss with Gwen.

_Don't think. _

_**Just. **_

_**Don't.**_

_**Think.**_

It was working. As he was kissing her, the sweat and aches vanished. He felt a surge of energy and pulled Courtney close to him.

_There's always tomorrow to come clean…_

As the voices ceased their condemnations of him, Duncan pulled away. Courtney was blushing madly and breathing heavy, but her tears had stopped.

"It's okay." Duncan choked out a reply. His mouth felt like cotton. Looking up from Courtney he could see Sierra and Cody staring at them, but once they caught his gaze they rushed quickly back to their seats.

Courtney was lacking of speech as well and hugged him. She embraced him for a full minute before managing to reply, "Thank you, Duncan. _You mean the world to me."_

As she hugged him, a single voice from his mind began to screech once again about his betrayal. But Duncan shut them up with his own voice, "You too, Princess."

As Courtney leaned back from their hug, the delinquent yawned. Hearing that she said, "I guess that was too intense. And you're probably exhausted from today." She stood up, "If you want you can sleep here. I doubt you'd get a good rest down in economy."

Duncan stood up as well and followed her lead. "With Owen's farts? Doubt it."

Courtney giggled, "Sounds good then." In a few moments they were at the very last recliner at the very end of the room, at the opposite end from where Sierra and Cody were seated. As Duncan sat in the golden recliner Courtney blushed and looked downward timidly, "This challenge was pretty stressful, and last time our team was in economy, so would it be okay if I… _just snuggle with you_."

"Hey, Duncan's do not snuggle." He reprimanded playfully.

Courtney put her hands on her hips and gave him a sideways grin, "Courtney's don't either. But we are over international waters, so I will make an exception."

"Seems like I'm rubbing off on you too, Princess." Duncan leaned back.

Courtney got on the chair and within in seconds was lying next to him, her head nuzzled on his chest. "This will be _so _relaxing." She yawned. "Although I do hope Sierra and Cody stay on their side."

"Well if _he _doesn't I'll punch that perverts lights out." Duncan yawned, faintly remembering Cody's antics from season one.

Courtney giggled, "I would _love _that. _**Gwen**_ feels sorry for him but after how much of a weirdo he was around her, I don't feel any sympathy at all for that little runt."

Duncan's eyes widened as she mentioned the goth.

_You need to go see __**her**__. _

_What would __**Gwen**__ think if she saw you with __**Courtney**__ right now?_

Fifteen more minutes, Duncan thought. He looked down to Courtney who after what she said had her eyes closed. A slight whistle was coming out of her nose and Duncan can feel her body rhythmically going up and down. She's exhausted, Duncan reasoned. All he had to do was wait fifteen minutes until she was fully asleep and he could quietly run back to the cargo hold. Gwen would only be waiting thirty minutes then. She was laid back; she wasn't like Courtney. She could wait…

But she would be waiting a lot longer than thirty minutes.

Duncan had passed out, exhaustion overtaking him.

* * *

It was a sight the bookworm wasn't expecting.

Since the first challenge of the game he went to the cargo hold to read; he always needed to do some reading before falling asleep. It was a simple routine: open the door, flick on the lights, and find a box to sit on while he read. Once he found Cody hiding from Sierra. Another time he caught a glimpse of Ezekiel. But other than that it was a pretty mundane endeavor that Noah embarked on every night since the beginning of Total Drama World Tour.

This time was different.

As he opened the door he was greeted by the fluorescent lights that had were already on. Everything else was in the place as it would normally be. Brown boxes were stacked neatly against the walls in the area closest to the door, but one could go see as they went farther down that they gradually morphed to be opened crates with various colors protruding from the top until it became a rainbow of already used challenge equipment that would never see the light of day again. The middle of the room was just the same. First it was a sleek, silvery colored metal floor but as one would go farther down was hidden beneath various challenge equipment. Yet in the midpoint between those two, there was an unusual color that Noah immediately noticed.

Blue.

Centering his gaze to his unfamiliar color, he realized it was Gwen, with the blue he recognized being the highlights of her hair. She was sitting cross-legged, staring at him. It was only for a moment, but as Noah stared back at her he could see the goth at her most vulnerable. Her mouth was slightly open and her face was painted with a look of surprise. Seeing her mascara still running mascara led him to deduce that she had been waiting here ever since he left the confessional. This was the first time he had noticed her right hand was marked by a clear pigment of crimson.

_Is her hand… sunburnt?_

"_Noah."_ His thoughts were broken by Gwen's low growl.

The silence was broken, and part of the vulnerability that was visible to Noah was gone. But only a small part.

"I appreciate the warm welcome," Noah dryly laughed. He walked forward as the door clicked behind him. Gwen's eyes were on him like a hawk, but it didn't faze him, "Did you figure things out with Duncan?"

The goths eyes widened, "W-what!" She scrambled to her feet. Putting her hands on her hips she asked, "How did you know I was meeting him here?"

"I could still hear you both after I walked out of the confessional." Noah drawled. Upon hearing this, the goth crossed her arms and deepened her glare at him. He knew she was pissed at him, but how she looked amused him. Her running mascara were like black tears which stood out on her pale makeup. Coupling that with her face all scrunched up as she frowned, she looked like the splitting image of Noah's six-year-old sister. The bookworm couldn't help himself, "If you're trying to turn me into stone, it's not working." She deepened her glare. "Come on, you look hilarious."

Gwen wasn't having it, "Duncan already voted for Alejandro. What else do you want, for me to sabotage my own team or something? Because I already did that once and I am _not _going to ever again."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I know it's easy to confuse me with hunky Hawaiian male models but I am in fact, not Justin." He furrowed his brow, "Why do you think I'd want something like that?"

Gwen dropped her glare, "Because… you're here?"

"To read." Noah held up his hardcover book of _Dracula. _The challenge had put him in a mood for some horror, "I waited an extra hour to make sure you guys had finished." He gave her a questioning look, "So why are _you_ still here?"

Gwen frowned and huffed through her nostrils. Noah could see her fists all balled up and she looked to the side. It then hit him, "Did he not show up?"

As if saying so confirmed it for herself, the goth let out a sigh. Her hands relaxed and she slumped over a tad. Seeing Gwen in this state made Noah feel something he hardly ever felt for anyone else in the game. It was… _something _but he couldn't quite place it. Normally in this circumstance he'd make a quip at Duncan's expense, but a force compelled him not to.

"For what it's worth," She rose her head toward his as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Gwen."

The goth gave him a look of perplexity, as if he was speaking another language. Though like before, it was quickly gone and she held up her guard. Scoffing, she crossed her arms and turned to the side, "Why do _you_ care?"

Noah narrowed his eyes. For some reason, this irked him. His moment of sincerity was smacked down without a second thought, "Silly me, why would I ever care about your Romeo and Juliet bullshit? But if you're done sulking, I'd like to get some reading done so I don't have to deal with Tyler acting like a paranoid weirdo around me." He gave a gesture towards the door.

Gwen narrowed her eyes right back at him, "What are you going to do? Tell on _us_ if I don't leave?"

"And lose my leverage? Not likely." He turned around and began to walk to the door, patience wearing thin. "I don't need this."

"Fine!" Gwen fired right back. Her disappointment at Duncan's absence turned to a fiery rage that was hitting its boiling point, "You were right before Noah. _You're just like Justin!" _

Just as Noah put his hand on the doorknob, his eyes widened.

_You're just like Justin._

Memories of who he called the "anti-me" poured through his mind. He had mostly steered clear of him when he competed on Wawanakwa, but his real dislike of the model soon grew after he had dumped Izzy during their time on at the first Playa des Losers. It was rough; he and Eva took up the job of consoling her throughout the night of the breakup.

With hindsight, Noah was thankful that he was there that night to console her. From then on Eva and Izzy became his closest friends in the game (though he was bonding quite considerable with Owen this season.) But the crazy girl revealed some **dark **stuff that Justin had done to her and others, which painted him in a light that was even worse than the vain manipulator that Noah already thought he was. He had to restrain Eva (which was an impossible task) from going and beating Justin to a pulp right on the spot. For him to be compared to _**that…**_

He turned around, and for a rare moment truly lost his cool. "_I am __**nothing **__like Justin."_

The bookworm was fully expecting the goth to launch another tirade at him like she did before. Now he had no reservations of launching one right back at her.

He was _done _with today.

Getting captured by Ezekiel while being trapped in the smog of Owen's noxious fumes on the bus, losing First Class despite winning the challenge, and Tyler acting like a paranoid _loser _around him all triggered an anger that bubbled to the surface despite the many years of sarcasm and deadpan he used to mask how he truly felt. He had hoped eliminating Alejandro would somehow unleash a well-deserved kick of serotonin, dopamine, _anything, _but it was nowhere to be felt in his skull. Now he had the perfect opportunity to take it all out on Gwen. All she needed to do was fire back something equally as forceful as what she said before, and the dam would give way to all the bent up frustration he had built up since Noah was thrusted upon this worldwide quest for a million dollars.

But she didn't.

As if they had completely swapped roles, Gwen gave him a bitter laugh, "Did I strike a nerve? Wasn't it you who asked me why I _cared about what those idiots thought of me? That it made me look pathetic?"_

For the first time, maybe in his entire life, Noah was speechless. After making his confessional earlier, only an hour ago in fact, he remembered a glimmer of the conversation he had with her over half a year ago in the aftermath studio. Now she was using it to push the metaphorical knife deeper into his ego.

She took a few paces towards him until they stood nose to nose. Looking him dead in the eyes, she ended in almost a whisper, "So why are _you _looking pathetic, _caring about what this idiot thinks of you."_

Knowing she had won, Gwen took a few steps back to get a better look at her victory, crossing her arms with a smirk. Verbally vanquishing one of the two men that were giving her so much grief this very night was _empowering. _

As she waited for his response, Noah was floored. Gwen had completely turned the tables on him. Yet she also managed to sap his immediate anger at the surface. Rationality returned to him, and he began to feel shame that he allowed himself to get so worked up by her. Though there was another unmistakable emotion that he felt at the moment.

_Attraction_

Few people (honestly only Izzy) could leave Noah without a comeback. Though unlike the feisty redhead, it wasn't through incoherent babble, but of wit. Gwen had bested him, caught him falling for the same trap of caring about self-image that he had called her out for back on that fateful day of the Total Drama Action Aftermath. Noah had always known that the goth was smart, but for her to be that smart to catch _him _tripping up gave him a certain feeling that the bookworm couldn't quite place or shake off.

Noah could also appreciate the physical side of her as well. When he looked upon her in the confessional, he thought she looked terrible, but now he couldn't look away. The fluorescent light bouncing off her running mascara and smudged blue lipstick looked to Noah like Gwen was a heroine in a horror film. Like Ripley from _Alien, _it looked like she was giving a look to the camera after just killing the Xenomorph. She was battered and exhausted yet still gave off a sexy and badass charm.

And she was waiting for his response.

He began to weigh his options. Gwen was basking in her moment of triumph. And honestly after today, the bookworm thought she deserved it. He didn't regret what he had done to her and Duncan, but it was still stressful to her all the same.

Not wanting to be completely one upped, the bookworm slowly began to clap his hands together. The once smirking Gwen blinked, "That's it? You have a comeback to everyone and now you're… _clapping_?"

"You beat me." Noah shrugged. "Caught me being a hypocrite, rather. We all have an image we want to preserve around people and I shouldn't have given you a hard time about in the Aftermath studio. I was wrong to make you feel like I was somehow better than you for not caring about it, because of course I do. I'm sorry."

Like he expected, Gwen was stunned by this sudden admission. He was too, in a way. He _hated_ admitting fault in himself.

"Anything else you want to apologize for?" Gwen gave him a wary look.

"Sorry, but I don't." Noah shook his head, knowing what she was getting at. "I still want to win this game. Trust me, blackmailing Duncan didn't just save my skin. It helped all of us."

Gwen crossed her arms. Though unlike before, her face was now painted with annoyance. "Yeah, you being here makes everyone's life _so much easier_."

"That's so kind of you to say that," Noah chuckled, ignoring her sarcasm. "But hey, could we just talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yes," He pointed to two boxes near the leftward middle section of the room before the floor gave way to the heaps of challenge junk, "We both have nothing better to do. I want to explain myself so we can have some sort of a truce. Tyler's become a paranoid mess and your boyfriend is as averse to me as homeschool was with basic hygiene." Gwen let out a chuckle in spite of herself as Ezekiel sighed quietly to himself in his hiding place, "The last thing I need is someone on the other team glaring at me all the time."

Gwen pursed her lips as if she mulling over Noah's proposal. It took her quite a while, to the point where the bookworm expected she would rebuff him, but she eventually sighed, "Fine. We do have nothing better to do,"

Noah nodded his head and they both walked down to the crates. Many of the creatures already there had to scramble to find new hiding spots from the two humans, including Ezekiel. Noah had caught a glimpse of him running behind another crate to the right wall of the room, but said nothing.

As they both settled down in their seats on the crates, Noah placed his book next to him on the box. Being a hardcover, it made a sound from it hitting the wood that Gwen picked up on, "Is that… _Dracula?" _

"Good eye," Noah murmured, holding up his copy. "You've read it?"

"I _devoured_ it," The goth, almost absentmindedly took the book from Noah's hand and inspected it. After a few moments of looking at it, her head rose to the bookworms, "Sorry, it's just, I think this is the same edition _I _had. I haven't seen it in so long, and for you to have it," She looked to his eyes and chuckled, "I always thought someone like you would be _too cool _for horror."

"Believe me, I thought it was corny and lame. And I still do for a lot of modern horror films." Noah chuckled, memories from the second season of Total Drama Action pouring back, "Until Izzy forced Eva and I to watch all of the universal monster films. Then I was hooked. I did a marathon of all the _Brammer _films and read the books they were based on, including _Dracula_."

As Noah was explaining himself, Gwen couldn't help but start laughing, "I'm sorry I just can't picture you out of all people watching those movies. I love them, but they're so _cheesy _sometimes. I would think you would just make fun of them all while watching it."

"Oh, I do plenty. One time during _Son of Dracula _I went so overboard in mocking it that Eva threatened to throw my head in the ceiling. But I've watched them enough times to understand what they did with the technology they had was groundbreaking. Bella Lugosi is incredible."

"Exactly!" Gwen yelled exasperatedly, causing Noah to lean back a bit. Her eyes widened, realizing how loud she just was and coughed, "Sorry. It's just, _you're the first person_ on the show I know who likes these movies as much as me."

"Really?" Noah found this hard to believe, "Not even _Duncan?"_

The bookworm for a split second thought he had made a mistake in bringing up his name, considering the circumstances they were in. To his relief Gwen just shook her head for a moment, "All he likes is horror from _Halloween _onwards. Which is fine, some of them are really good, but I was never able to get him to watch any of the classics. He always thought they were too cheesy."

"Oh they definitely are. But cheese comes in many forms."

"I can see being teammates with Owen is rubbing off on you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he has." Noah admitted. "But I still standby my analogy. You can forgive the old movies for their cheese because of the technology they had. Now with all the modern garbage after _Halloween _it's all jump scares and tomato juice for blood; bad kind of cheese."

"Okay, I get what you mean." Gwen smiled. "But _some _new horror is good. The first two _Halloween's _were great and the _Alien _series."

"Before the sequels ran it into the ground," Noah scoffed. "_Aliens _was basically an action movie. And the third one was just a weird prison flick." He gave a look to Gwen, "Slashers don't really do it for me."

"Kind of expected that."

"I've dealt with Izzy." Noah yawned. "I'm more scared of her than any slasher villain."

Gwen gave a little laugh at that, before saying. "Back to _Alien, _I actually thought the 'weird prison flick' was the best of the three."

"You're kidding." The bookworm's eyes widened. "Everyone from the second film died for no reason at the beginning, and then Ripley killed herself."

"But see _that's why I liked it." _Noah saw the goths face seemed to light up. Talking about this stuff made her previously sour mood vanish. She was now leaning forward to face him, holding her hands up to assist her in what she was describing, "It's so _unexpected. _The first movie was a traditional haunted house movie, the second was an action movie, and the third one was _dark _and _depressing. _And it showed that you sometimes have to sacrifice yourself for the ones you really care about…" Gwen drifted off, tilting her head to the side. It was as if explaining this made her realize something in herself.

"Well now you have the best of both worlds,"

Gwen snapped back to reality, "What do you mean?"

"You can talk to Duncan about new horror crap and you can talk to me if you want to wax nostalgia about the oldies."

"_Wax nostalgia?" _Gwen snorted. "Who are you? Chef?"

Noah shook his head with a smirk, "Couldn't be; Chef can't handle horror movies." Gwen looked intrigued, prompting the bookworm to continue, "When I was Chris's assistant, during the gap from last season until this one, he and Chef went to see the latest _Paranormal Activity."_

"Which one was that?"

Noah gave the goth an incredulous look, "Does it really matter? They all suck."

"Okay, point taken. Continue."

"Forty-five minutes after they left I got this call from Chris telling me to bring me to bring a new pair of pants and underwear to them because Chef pissed himself he was so scared."

"Oh my god!" Gwen covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. "Chef!?"

"I swear on the fifty bucks Chef gave me to keep my mouth shut about it. Which I obviously already spent." Noah turned to one of the cameras he knew was in the room recording them, "Sorry Chef."

* * *

Chris and Chef were at the hosts quarters in the hot tube, watching the footage being recorded of Noah and Gwen from the cargo hold on a monitor the host had rigged up on the wall. Chris was laughing hysterically, pounding his fist on the wall of the hot tube while Chef was crossing his arms, giving a glare to the screen.

Chris was howling so hard tears were streaming down his face, "I had almost forgotten about that, and for him to bring that up again is hilarious. Where did _this _Noah come from? I love this kid!"

"Fifty bucks for nothing." Chef grunted. Though Chris hadn't heard him, another bout of laughter overtaking him.

* * *

After about thirty seconds, Gwen recovered from her fit of giggles, "Oh my god, Noah. You're _terrible."_

"Am I as terrible as the girl who's laughing at it right now?" Noah deadpanned through a smirk.

"Okay, okay, I _know _I shouldn't be laughing." Gwen raised up her arms in defense.

"You totally should. It's hilarious."

"But poor Chef…"

"_Poor Chef?" _Noah snickered. "He'll be fine, Gwen. I watched enough of Eva's secret stash of romantic comedies to know that this will only help him in the end," He blinked, returning his gaze to the camera. "Sorry Eva."

* * *

_**A few days into the future, Third Playa Des Losers Resort.**_

"I knew it!" Izzy hollered at Eva from her bed. The two were sharing a room through their stay at the third Playa des Losers resort, and were watching the newly aired episode of the show. Eva was seething at the television.

"I will **kill **him!"

Izzy giggled and pounced on the iron woman's bed, "No you won't. Where's your stash of movies? Izzy wants to watch some of them!" She bounded off the bed and turned the television to the DVD setting before racing back to Eva, where the musclebound girl was stunned.

"Izzy, what about the episode?"

"Oh that's being recorded, we can always watch it later." Izzy waved her hand, "Besides, after what she saw with Noah and Gwenny over there, Izzy's gotten into the romance mood!"

Eva only grunted in frustration. She knew it was pointless to argue with the redhead once she had made up her mind. She started to duck over and get her stash of romance movies, but stopped when another thought struck her.

"What did you mean about 'Noah and Gwenny?'"

* * *

"For someone who's so realistic, I'm surprised they're using something as cliché as a romantic comedy as evidence that Chef will have a good dating life." Gwen drawled.

"_Art imitates life far more than life imitates art." _Noah said in a low tenor, trying to sound prophetic. "But yeah, it's mostly bullshit."

Gwen gave him another long stare. She was leaning over to look at him so closely that Noah caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Luckily she hadn't notice and he averted his eyes, "What?"

"It's just," She paused, looking away from him now, "_I'm still angry."_

Noah crossed his arms, letting out a small inward sigh. For a moment when he was talking to her, he had forgotten the reason he pitched the idea of having this conversation, which was to set the record straight on their "relationship" alliance wise. Shooting the breeze about horror movies was fun, but more pressing matters needed to be attended too. "At me I'm assuming?"

"Of course." She lowered her head to the ground, not facing his eyes. "But it's not _just you."_

Noah's eyebrows perked upward, "Well I am glad I get to share your wrath. But you're going to be a bit clearer."

The goth straightened her back, "Clear? How can I be clear when I don't even know if the guy I've been _in love with _even likes me back or is just using me to get back at his girlfriend!" She stood up abruptly and took a few paces away from Noah in the opposite direction. He stood up as well as she continued, "And his girlfriend is Courtney! The person who's been accusing me of trying to steal him from her ever since the second season! And I was so sure before I didn't see him that way! I told her and Geoff and everyone on those stupid Aftermaths that we were just friends!"

She twirled back towards Noah, not realizing how worked up she was acting, "And after Beth won and we all went home I still felt that. But then he started visiting me every now and then and… it just kind of happened." She deflated, hunching her shoulders over. "I thought the feelings would go away, but they never did_. _And then this season started and I was so determined to bottle up my feelings. And it worked! I even made friends with Courtney of all people! We were winning challenges!"

She turned her face toward a glare, prompting the bookworm to take a few steps back, "But then we just _had _to find Duncan in London. And the confessional lock just had to be broken and we kissed. The same guy I had been secretly in love with for three months kisses me, and _you see it. _And the worst part is- "

"That you have no idea how he actually feels about you." Noah finished for her. Gwen blinked, and looked over herself as if she had just remembered she was talking to someone and not venting to herself.

"Yes, and I'm _angry _at him for that." Gwen finished. "I've been waiting here for over an hour for him and he's not showing up." She walked back to the box she was just at and sat down again. Head to the floor, she ran her hair through her blue highlighted hair and let out a sigh, "But I'm also angry at myself. When Heather kissed Trent back on the Island, I was devastated. Now I just did the same to Courtney."

"You just said that Duncan was the one who kissed _you_," Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't stop him either." Gwen mumbled. "That's why I want to come clean to her." Her head jerked upward, a frown on her face. "But Duncan doesn't want to!"

"Duncan's an idiot." Noah rolled his eyes. He returned to his box and took a seat. "I don't know why I'm saying this, it actually hurts me in the long run if I do tell you this, but you're right in wanting to come clean. Like you said in the confessional, if you two don't come clean about this Heather or someone else will find out sooner or later on their own. Though hopefully for my sake Duncan is too petrified of Courtney to listen to you. I do not need to deal with a tiebreaker if we lose; I need his vote."

Gwen just murmured a non-response, her head still hanging down to the floor, and a momentary silence filled the void of their banter. The goths blue highlights masked her face as she stared downward and for a moment her cleavage caught the attention of the bookworms yet again. But then his eyes widened and he looked at the whole picture of her.

He had just experienced a roller coaster of emotions with this Gwen. First they were angry with each other to the point that they almost began a shouting match and then they were bantering about horror movies. But now the anger and laughter that served as walls to guard her vulnerability were dropped. Whether intentionally or subconsciously due to exhaustion, Gwen was showing Noah how she was truly feeling at this moment. Her utter exhaustion from today's challenge added to the crazy ninety minutes from when Duncan first kissed her in the confessional led to this distraught form of Gwen that Noah never witnessed before.

He could rationalize that he was doing Gwen a favor. That by blackmailing Duncan he got rid of Alejandro, someone who could use the knowledge of her secret kiss with him for far more nefarious ends than Noah. And even if that was true…

His looming threat of revealing what they had done was still causing Gwen grief. A spider of guilt began to crawl up the back of Noah's skull. With a sigh, he realized what he needed to do to squish it.

"Look," Gwen raised her head towards him as he spoke. "We aren't friends, and I'd hazard to say that this was the most time we talked together is right now. I can't help you with Duncan. But I can make a promise," She immediately perked up, "_If _you promise to keep your side of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone about what you did with Duncan. Basically I'm not going to blackmail you two anymore. On the condition that you _never _tell him that I'm not."

Gwen frowned at him in confusion, "What?"

"I still need his vote. Alejandro had Tyler around his finger and Duncan's smart enough to team up with him to try to kick me off. The best I can do is force a tie with Owen. _Unless _I threaten Duncan that if he doesn't team up with Owen and I to oust Tyler I'll tell everyone what you two did. But that will be a lie."

She shook her head, "I'm not getting this."

"I'm telling you right now that even if Duncan betrays me by voting me off in the end even after I threaten him, I won't say a word about what happened between you both. Even if I lose the tiebreaker with Tyler and am being thrown out of the plane I won't breath a word of what happened."

"But," Gwen looked to be in a complete daze, "Why wouldn't you?"

"If I'm eliminated, the game is over for me. It wouldn't benefit me to say anything about it. Doing so would just hurt you and Duncan. And believe me, as much as I want to get back at him for pulling my pants off of me back in season one," He paused, and for a moment let a bit of his own vulnerability slip out,

"_I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."_

Gwen was rendered speechless. It was only a few moments and now she was buried under an avalanche of new information.

"Do you understand?"

Noah's voice snapped her back into focus, "I-I think so." She balled her hand to a fist and put it to her lips, clearing her throat. "You're going to tell Duncan to vote with you and Owen for Tyler next time your team loses or else you'll reveal about our kiss. But you're telling me right now that you're only doing this to gain his vote and have no intention of ever doing so?"

"Only if you promise not to tell him. Because then my leverage is completely lost and I'm in a tiebreaker scenario." Noah snapped his fingers. "Obviously you realize I can just be lying to you, bu-"

"Oh no." Gwen waved her hands. "I get it, I accept. I won't tell Duncan that you're not actually intending to reveal us."

Her eyes glittered in a mixture of confusion and relief and Noah sighed an inward breath of relief in himself. The spider of guilt was squished. But in its place an ominous voice rang out in the bookworms' mind.

_Are you really risking your whole gambit just because you felt guilty?_

_Pathetic weakling; you've succumb to your emotions!_

_She could be lying to your face right now and tell Duncan the moment you're gone!_

_**Alejandro is laughing at you.**_

"Look, Noah." The bookworm shook his head of the insecurities and looked back up to her. His heart began to beat faster as he gazed on her face. Beneath the running mascara and smudged lipstick was a face of something that the bookworm hadn't seen in Gwen since he thrusted himself into the confessional and witnessed her kiss with Duncan: happiness. "I don't know what your problem with Alejandro was, and I would still rather if you _didn't _blackmail us in the first place, even if you were going to get eliminated. But you did what you had to do to do for the game."

"Believe me, I would have kept my mouth shut about it if I wasn't about to be kicked off." Noah felt his face flush.

"If someone had to see us, I guess I'm glad it was you." Gwen admitted.

"Imagine if Owen caught you two," Noah put his hands to his face, putting on a faux nasally voice, "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you two, haha!"

As Gwen laughed at his impression of their blonde friend, Noah felt his chest tighten. His palms began to sweat and his face began to flush even more so. He knew this feeling as he had it before, and it was coming at the absolute _worst time. _

Thankfully someone came to interrupt it.

"_Gwen!"_

Noah and Gwen shot up from their boxes and looked to the door.

Duncan had arrived.

* * *

"_Gwen!"_

The goth shot up like a rocket and looked directly towards the door. She knew the sound of the voice, but for a split second thought it couldn't have been him. Waiting for this long had been torture for her, and she had given up hope that he would actually come once Noah stepped foot in the cargo hold.

Yet here he was.

"_Duncan_?" The goths mouth was as dry as a desert.

She watched Duncan take a few steps forward, blinking his eyes to get used to the bright florescent lights.

As he approached, albeit gingerly, Gwen looked herself over. She hadn't washed up at all since their encounter in the confessional, and it was one of those rare moments where the goth did care about how she looked.

The punks starry eyed expression turned to a frown, and he tilted his head a bit to the side of her as he walked closer. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Gwen gasped and turned to Noah, who replied. "_He _just came here to read because he thought you and horror show would be done by now." The bookworm looked Duncan dead in the eyes. "But someone was late."

_Horror show?_

Is that what Noah called her? Gwen didn't know whether to look insulted or to laugh. The moment soon passed to do either.

The delinquent grit his teeth, "Watch it, dweeb."

"You should watch the time," Noah deadpanned. "Seriously, if you weren't here with her for the past hour and a half, where even were you?"

Gwen saw Duncan's eye twitch for a second, as if he was flinched. He attempted to recover, "Why do you care where I am?"

"I don't." The bookworm crossed his arms. "_She does_."

Gwen saw his attention to the bookworm go towards directly to herself. He tried to open his mouth to speak, and for a moment she heard his voice, but nothing else came out. Noah had thrown him off his guard, and it was the first time that Gwen had saw someone render the delinquent like this besides Courtney.

"I think it's best you leave, Noah." Gwen lowered her gaze to the delinquents red sneakers. She had waited for Duncan to come for so long, but now that he was finally here she was hit with a feeling of dread.

She sensed a pause from the bookworm. "Alright." As she heard his footsteps walking towards the door she raised her gaze towards his back. Once he put his hand on the knob he tilted his head back towards her, "See you around, horror show."

Once the door was closed with Noah behind it, Duncan walked towards her, "Is he telling you who to vote for too now?"

The goth shook her head, turning her attention back to him. "No. He did mention he wanted to see you about something, but we basically just talked about horror movies and junk."

The punk frowned, "What are you friends with him now or something?"

Gwen turned her head to the side. The tone he was using was so aggressive and unfamiliar to hear from him, "I was bored, Duncan. And really nervous." She locked eyes with him, "Before we get into anything: where were you?"

Like before with Noah, Duncan seemed to flinch backwards. Seeing that made the pit in the goths stomach grow even larger. He drew a deep sigh, "Alright, I wasn't feeling so hot after we booted Al and," He scratched the back of his head, "**Courtney found me**_**.**_"

An invisible hand just punched Gwen right in the gut.

"She practically begged me to go to First Class with her to rest or whatever," The delinquent shook his head, pinching his forehead, "I had to deal with that purple haired chick, plus with Courtney asking me where I've been all this time I guess I just conked out."

As Duncan was giving his explanation Gwen was biting her lip so hard that she recoiled, "Alright well does Courtney… you know… suspect anything?"

"What? No?" Duncan shook his head. "Honestly," The goth could see the punk shifting his eyes to the left side wall before returning to hers, "She was in a pretty good mood."

The pit in Gwen's stomach had now become a canyon.

"Look, Duncan." It took most of her energy not to be shaky, and a rare form of nervousness began to creep into her voice. "I need to tell you something, just…" She let out a deep breath. "Crap, I never get like this." She shook her head and chuckled, "Why is it so hard to find the right words, I've known you for half a year."

"Take your time, pasty." He was now giving her one of his signature smirks, which quickly turned the canyon back into a small pit. "I've kept you up for so long, so you can take your time."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, ya know?" Gwen rolled her eyes with a smile.

As Duncan approached her ever closer, the goth began to size him up. With everything that happened in the challenge and the confessional, she hardly had a chance to truly look at the delinquent. The bright lights from above were hitting the watery sweat on his hair to create a truly blinding green light. Moving down from the top of his head was his face, which Gwen noticed had a bit more facial hair than since she had last saw him in Egypt. His signature skull and crossbones shirt was damped from sweat which helped show his pecs under the fabric. If Gwen wasn't this exhausted she would think twice but now she couldn't help but stare weakly at them.

Noticing this, Duncan wiggled his eyebrows, "Like what you see, Pasty?"

"Ugh, stop." Gwen giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They both quietly embraced each other for a moment, with the goth feeling his chest before the delinquent pulled her in to kiss her. She almost let him, but remembered why they were here and said, "Before we do any of… _that,_ we really need to talk."

Duncan leaned back, "About Noah?"

"I guess sort of, but I mean about _us." _

"Oh." His voice fell to a bored staccato, as if Gwen just popped a balloon filled with his excitement.

Duncan took a few steps back, allowing the goth to begin, "I know you like to go with the flow with stuff like this, but I have to ask point blank: why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to." The punk shrugged. Gwen gave him a pointed look, and Duncan sighed, "Alright I wasn't planning on it. But I had princess breathing down my neck and then I saw you… it just sort of happened." He crossed his arms, and shot her a sly grin, "Plus I knew you were into me."

Gwen felt her face warm up like a frying pan, "How did you know?"

"Well," Duncan put his hands behind his head and seemed to lean back on an imaginary wall. It was so odd; someone acting this arrogant would usually turn off Gwen immediately, but when Duncan did it had some unexplainable charm, "I always kind of thought so since after the show, during the times we hung out. But then I saw that clip of your show on YouTube…" **[1]**

"You saw _that…_" Gwen whined, remembering that she had blurted out how he was "hot" during a livestream. Duncan seemed to smirk over this, and not wanting to be outdone, Gwen posed her question, "So where were you all this time?"

"I told you, Courtney found me."

"No, not from this, from the game?" Gwen gave him a serious look, "I know it's only been about a month, but it's been forever since I saw you, and I just want to know, you know?"

Duncan looked back into her eyes, where the goth could already see the disappointment in them.

_You're acting too much like Courtney_

Gwen did all she could to throw that thought out of her mind. Duncan had _kissed _her; he certainly owed her an explanation of how he got into London.

Right?

The punk across from her let out a low gravely sigh, "Pasty, can we not do this now? I already explained it all to **Courtney**."

Despite the nervousness now ringing inside her Gwen was firm, "Look, I know you're tired. And I'm sorry for us dragging you back on the show because I can clearly see you didn't want to-

"Don't speak for me!" The punk suddenly erupted at her. The goth took a step backwards from him, and the delinquent blinked, "I didn't mean to speak that loudly."

"You _yelled _at me."

"Look, I do want to be here. In the game, with you," Gwen's heart skipped a beat, "Believe me I was kicking myself for quitting when I was…" The delinquent shook his head, crossing his arms. "Alright, I'll spill again what happened with me. Is it alright if we sit though?"

Gwen nodded her head and the two soon made way to the pair of boxes that she and Noah were just sitting at. Once they took their seats by the boxes, Gwen saw Duncan look to the side of his box, "Is this yours?" He questioned, holding up a black book.

"That's Noah's book." Gwen replied.

At the mere mention of his name Duncan frowned as he inspected the hardcover, "Dracula?" He chuckled and returned his eyes to Gwen, "Is he into those lame-o black and white movies like you?"

"Actually, yeah. We were talking about them before you showed up." Gwen bit her lip, wanting to just get on with it.

Unfortunately, Duncan took another hard look at the book before eventually saying, "Do you think if we hold this hostage from the dweeb that he'll keep quiet?"

"_Duncan."_

"Alright, I'll start talking." The delinquent tossed the book lightly over to Gwen, "But I ain't returning it to him,"

"I will," Gwen murmured as she caught it. After settling it down to the side of the box, she looked at Duncan as he began his tale.

In spite of her brain saying it was ludicrous to be so, she felt guilty in her heart having Duncan recount to her what he had been through to get to London from Egypt. Despite seeing that he was okay (she was sitting in front of him) hearing the details about him being trapped with several others on a truck and then by a boat in order to get Greece had Gwen instinctively flinched in fear of his safety. His stay in Greece, while safer, gave her proper context of how tired he was. Working long days at the restaurant only to return to an overcrowded apartment of a new friends' family where he at most got three to four hours of sleep was something Gwen couldn't think she can possibly endure, and this was her third season of Total Drama!

And after working for enough money to get to London, he had exhausted it all, leaving himself at the mercy of the slime ball rock band manager in Brighton with a choice: be their drummer and live in their bus for no pay or sleep on the streets. Even though Gwen had never seen him, Duncan described Brighton so eerily well that she knew exactly what he looked like. An overweight man with sideburns with a real affinity for unfiltered cigars that made living in the bus unbearable.

Now she wasn't guilty anymore in the slightest for her and Courtney taking him back to the show.

"And then you and Courtney found me," Duncan yawned, finishing his saga. "I cut out a lot of the rough bits when I told it to princess, so telling it again wasn't the boring."

"Wow," The goth didn't notice her mouth was open as she tried to process the information dump just given to her, "I'm kind of sorry for keeping you here with me then after all of this."

Duncan waved his hands away, "Look it sucked. And as much as I want to go to sleep on a hard bench in economy… shit, I do have to sleep there aren't I?" He shook his head, "At least I get to see you." He narrowed his eyes, which frightened her, "I'm done with Courtney. She's a total bitch and she's probably only acting like a saint right now because she's happy that I'm back. Screw her."

"I'm sorry, but I need to interrupt." Gwen held up her hands, emotions coming up. "I thought for so long after the film lot that we were just good friends. But about the time after we first met up after the game I felt something." Duncan was caught off guard by her sudden speech and the goth held her arms up to help describe what she was saying, "You were with Courtney, so I didn't say anything. And even when you guys broke up I still didn't say anything because I knew sooner or later you guys would get back together like you _always do. _So do you feel the way you do about me because you're mad at Courtney, or do you genuinely like me the same way that I do? Because if you are just going to get together with her again then whatever we have can never happen."

At the end of her quick speech, Gwen could see that she had basically done the equivalent of slapping the delinquent across the face. In the back of her mind she hoped for him immediately tell her no, but his hesitance made her worry for the worst, "I really like you Duncan. And I'm sorry if that scares you but this is how I feel." Pausing again, she was met with more silence, and now she was truly fearing the worst.

He had only kissed her on an emotional impulse to get back at Courtney.

Gwen's stomach was now becoming a void of despair, and the goth did all she could to fight back the tears as she stared into the delinquents' gape expression.

_You were blackmailed. _

_You ruined a friendship. _

_You ruined a relationship. _

_**All for Nothing. **_

Gwen closed her eyes, trying to drive the sirens of guilt out of her head. They repeated themselves into a furious crescendo that caused the goth to feel like she was spinning.

Until she felt a pair of lips meet her own.

Her eyes fluttered open, seeing Duncan crouched and kissing her. Startled, she first tried to pull away but soon succumbed to her emotions. Both of them rose from their positions until they were standing as Duncan pulled away slowly from her face, "Look," He choked out weakly, "I kissed you because I was pissed at Courtney. I admit it. But in Greece, I was talking to Maximos about the show and brought you up. He told me that we would make sense together. It didn't really click for me. But now…" He took a step backwards from Gwen, still breathing heavily. "I'm bad with this sappy shit."

"Clearly," Gwen whispered.

The punk chuckled, "Yeah, I am. But what you said just now made me realize that I'm done with Courtney. I thought I was before, but now I know I'm really done. I'm tired of being with someone who treats me like shit." Duncan began to smirk, "I want to be with you, because you said that you do care about me. And I guess I never knew how much that meant to me until now."

The goth swallowed as she gazed upon him. If it wasn't for the emotional and physical rollercoaster, she would have questioned him more. But like Duncan she was completely exhausted, and decided that this would be a more than sufficient answer.

A wave of fear and anxiety departed from her, and she walked up to kiss him again. "That was really sweet, Duncan. You've made me feel so much better after all of this. I know you like to go with the flow with this stuff, so why don't we let things happen. No pressure, no planning, no pookums, 'kay?" **[2]**

"See, that there is why I like you." Duncan smiled. "I know I was against it before but I'll breakup with Courtney tomorrow and tell her about us."

"Really?" The goth was shocked. "You'd… do that?"

"Sure. It'll suck. But I'd rather have Courtney on my ass then having to take orders from Noah. Are you sure though, she's going to make it hell for you on that team."

Gwen drew a deep sigh, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I already had to go through this stuff with Trent last season. I can handle being unpopular." Her eyes drifted to the side, "I do feel terrible about what we did to Courtney though, we were actually starting to become friends."

"Really?" Duncan chuckled. "I thought you two would be at each other's throats."

"We were at first, until we decided that Heather's neck felt the best to strangle." Gwen joked. "But Duncan, what we did was-"

"I know," The delinquent nodded his head, "Courtney's a bitch, but no one deserves that." She saw his eyes get distracted by the fluorescent lighting before saying, "Shit, I'd love to lock lips with you some more pasty but I'm beat."

"Yeah, it's pretty late out. Or its just late for us, who knows which time zone we're in right now." Gwen smiled, "Alright I'll head out first. You go out five minutes later so Heather doesn't catch us together or something, okay?"

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow." Duncan grinned.

As Gwen walked to the door, she was feeling surprisingly confident. Guilt was still weighing on her from what she had done to Courtney, but she couldn't be happier at how things turned out with Duncan. It would be hard, but it meant the world to her that he felt the same way about her as she did towards him. She could worry about Courtney tomorrow. Now she could sleep peacefully knowing that she was in a relationship with one of her best friends from the show.

Though as Gwen exited the room, she couldn't see the grin Duncan had on his face quickly vanished with a look of fear. "Damn it."

Gwen never saw Duncan tumbling to his knees. She never saw his stomach contracting and sweat pouring from his face as the screeches of guilt sounded through his mind. Five minutes passed and the delinquent clutched his stomach and wandered out the door to economy class, hoping sleep would rid himself of his mental demons.

Both of them had forgotten Noah's book was still on the box.

* * *

The bookworm yawned as he stepped through the curtains out of economy class. It had been two hours since his talk with Gwen in the cargo hold, where he realized he had left his book. He was secretly thankful that he had forgotten to take it back with him, as being out of economy let him be alone with his thoughts. Once he had gotten back from the cargo hold originally he was talking with Owen, who was strangely the only person in economy (he knew where Duncan was all to well, but why Tyler was missing was a mystery that he didn't bother to ask Owen the answer to.) Sooner or later though the delinquent and jock returned and after some awkward pleasantries they all tried to sleep. Normally he could use that time to review the day in his mind but Owen was snoring exceptionally loudly that night (or maybe it was day; he hadn't looked out any windows) so he couldn't even begin to do so.

And it was certainly a lengthy review. Ever since the challenge ended Noah thought he would be toast. Then in a miraculous reversal of fortunes he had eliminated his top adversary in the game while putting himself in an advantageous situation. If Noah played his cards right, he could very well make it to the finale!

Until he gave up all his leverage at the drop of the hat.

Okay, it wasn't **all **his leverage, but it was quite a fair amount. His promise to Gwen not to say anything and for them to pretend he was in order to fool Duncan into ousting Tyler was something Noah was still kicking himself for. He hardly knew Gwen, and she could have simply told Duncan what he had told her.

Why did he do this? Why did he forfeit such an advantage, the votes of potentially two people in this now nine-person competition?

His mind flashed an image of Gwen. Lipstick smudged, hair a mess, like a badass horror movie heroine…

"Hey!"

Noah blinked. He was at the door to the cargo hold, but someone was blocking it. They had their arms crossed and seemed to tower over the bookworm.

"Can I help you, _Heather_." He drawled.

"Yes," The Queen Bee narrowed her eyes, "How did you get rid of **Alejandro?**"

It was now Noah's turn to narrow his, "Excuse me?"

"Come on, you and I both know your puny butt was supposed to get eliminated. Alejandro had Tyler wrapped around his finger. Spill it!"

"I know you're sad that your chances to lock lips with evil-jandro are gone but I have no idea what you're talking about." Noah stayed calm, "Honestly it was a pleasant surprise to me that Duncan voted with Owen and I. Or perhaps Tyler came to his senses? Either way, please move."

Despite his best attempt at sounding sincere, Heather did not budge, "Well do you have any idea what you were doing with **Gwen** and **Duncan** in there?"

The bookworm widened his eyes and in the muted lights he could see The Queen Bee give him a smirk, "I knew it!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just surprised you have enough free time on your hands to spy on me. Who are you, Sierra?" While he managed to recover from that slip up, Noah's mind was racing.

"Um, hello?" Heather pointed her finger past his shoulder. "Past there is the mess area, where I was. I saw you walk through here. Then I saw Duncan race through. I already knew weird goth girl was already there reading." She put her hands on her hips, "So what? Did she rope you and Duncan in some cross team alliance?"

Noah spat back a dark chuckle, maybe a bit too quickly, "Hilarious. Yes, Gwen has gotten someone she barely knows along with Duncan to get into an alliance to eliminate Alejandro… who isn't on her team. Also, and I don't know if you picked up on this, but Duncan and I don't exactly to see eye to eye." He held up his hands, "If you must know, Gwen and I were simply reading to ourselves before Chris's favorite criminal burst in. He came in to catch up with her, and I left. Now as much as I'd like to entertain your fanfic-y notions, I'd like to retrieve my book. Please move."

Heather glared back at him and drew a deep breath, "Fine, here." The Queen Bee pulled the black book from behind her back that Noah hadn't caught a glimpse of her holding before and tossed it towards him, which luckily he caught. "Whatever, dweeb. Just know that I'm going to get to the bottom of whatever you and goth girl are planning." She towards him, brushing against his side before continuing on from where Noah came.

The bookworm didn't have time to think of a clever quip. He stared at his book, muscles tightening. Heather was onto him, Tyler was wary of him, and Duncan wanted to kick him off.

And he had just thrown away his leverage.

Yet somehow, his nervousness didn't show. Because for the first time he was actually trying to win this thing.

And he wanted a challenge.

* * *

**End-note: [1] - **This is the same line Gwen told Duncan in the canonical version of the **"Ex-Files"**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I hope you liked it! Noah is (very very very slowly) to starting to have some feelings from Gwen. Heather is growing suspicious. Tyler is distraught. Gwen/Duncan are now a couple...ish and Gwen/Noah are now friends...ish

We also found out some other information to round out this stories canon universe: Beth won Total Drama Action. For the sake of formalities, I will also clarify that Owen has won Total Drama Island in this story as well.

Also a retcon! Ezekiel has spoken in the first scene so he isn't completely feral in this version, I mean he's still messed up, but yeah.

But there's also some other questions uncovered as well:

**What's with Duncan's odd behavior?**

**How will Alejandro react when he sees how Noah defeated him?**

**Will Chef ever get over the shame of Noah admitting to the world he wet his pants!?**

Seriously though, while the majority of this story is dramatic, I did try to throw a bit of humor in there with the Chris/Chef and Eva/Izzy cutaways. Did you like them or nah? Also feedback on character banter helps! It's something I feel like is one of my weak points, but I think I did a good-ish job, especially with the Gwen/Noah scenes. Also feedback on Duncan! I really want to make sure I'm portraying his "torn between two sides" plot well. This chapter has been predominantly Duncan/Gwen focused but once we hit Greece it'll be mostly Noah, where he will blackmail (or fake blackmail) Duncan into ousting Tyler and stave off his new enemy in Heather. Plus Owen and Tyler will start appearing in substantial ways!

But yeah, I guess I don't want to breakdown everything that happened to ask y'all feedback on, so have a good one! :D

oh god I'm tired...haha...

-ewisko


	3. A Greek Tyler-agedy! Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama, lol

**Authors Notes: **Howdy. I know it's been a while so I'll keep this very brief. But there's some stuff I want to talk about regarding this story moving forward.

**I. **How chapters will work (usually) is there will be a challenge chapter(s) followed by a non-challenge chapter. Non challenge chapters are more introspective and to move the plot along in regards to interpersonal relationships. Challenge chapters are where the challenge actually happens. Writing styles between both of them will differ as if I wrote all the challenge chapters in the style of a non-challenge chapter it'd take way too long and wouldn't be entertaining, I feel. Some challenge chapters may take one chapter, but this one takes two. I guess you can call this a competition fic now sorta? lol

**II. **Next chapter will come out **by ****Sunday, if not sooner.** If it's not, please assume that I am kidnapped or have found a lost map to buried treasure

**III. **The reason for the long break is that I've literally tried to write this chapter five different times, scrapping each because I thought it was way too slow. Now with the new system I feel like it's better and hopefully it'll be better to describe action-y stuff and what not. Every non challenge chapter should, roughly, come out within the week after the challenge chapter, and challenge chapter should be churned out pretty fast.

**IV. **Dialogue from challenge chapters will be borrowed from canon, unless something different happens. Naturally as the elimination order starts to diverge from canon (or doesn't) things will naturally change or naturally stay the same. Feel free to give me pointers in a review if you think I inserted them well, or if they clash poorly with the original dialogue! Also, I'll change the episodes names to be more in line with what's happening in the story.

**V. **There will be songs/singing in challenge chapters! :D

**VI. **Enjoy reading my dudes, dudettes, and however you identify! End-note (there's only one) and authors notes as always are after the story :)

I present: A Greek Tyler-agedy! Part I

But first, a flashback to a, while not stormy, dark night where this very tale began. Just with a different perspective.

* * *

_**(Skies over London, Jumbo Jet, Thirty Minutes before elimination ceremony of 'I See London')**_

_Tyler fidgeted with his hands nervously in the hallway out of economy. It hadn't been a good day for the jock. Not only had Noah and Owen left him on the torture rack, but he was captured by a returning Ezekiel and was forced to wait out the rest of the challenge in First Class. He hated feeling useless as his friends were off competing, but at the same time he felt more than a little sore from being left behind. Things went from bad to worse though when Alejandro had begun to discuss with him his intentions on eliminating Noah if they lost after seeing what he said about him. _

_His team had yet to face a true elimination ceremony before, but now that Team Victory had withered away to nothing, the prospect of having to face one was very real. That prospect turned to reality quick when Chris had decided to award the Amazons immunity for nabbing Duncan, someone who Tyler was less than fond of. Though Alejandro didn't even have to tell Tyler that the punk's presence on his team would be very important to his plan. _

_Hearing the click of boots growing nearer, Tyler straightened up and saw Alejandro walk through the curtains that divided economy to the hallway he was in. He greeted the jock with a warm smile, "It seems that your old teammate is willing to go along with us in the vote." _

"_Makes sense, Duncan never really got along with Noah." Tyler shrugged indifferently, hoping Alejandro wouldn't pick up on his unease over the matter. _

_His effort failed though, as Alejandro's expression softened, "Is there anything wrong Tyler? If you want to talk, I'll be more than happy to listen." _

"_Actually yeah, thanks," Tyler jerked his thumb behind his shoulder, "Mind if we walk to the cafeteria, though." He took a nervous glance toward the curtains and Alejandro immediately knew what he meant. _

"_Of course," The Spaniard nodded his head, "Despite us being on a reality show, a man needs his privacy." _

_Tyler smiled back at him, his melancholy lifting just a tad. After a brief walk, the duo soon found themselves at the dining area. The jock was worried Noah or Owen might've been there, as Duncan and Al were the only ones in economy from before, but to his relief they weren't and the two found seats at one of the tables easily. _

"_Alright, I know it makes sense to vote off Noah." Tyler decided to get right down to the point. "He dissed you for no reason, which was seriously uncool." He looked to the side, "I just hate having to blindside people, you know?" He looked back to his friend, worried if he sounded like a rambling idiot. His spirits lifted when Alejandro gave him a reassuring smile to continue, "You remember in Germany when Owen and I were talking to you about Total Drama Island?"_

"_Yes." Alejandro nodded, "I seem to recall you left out of the part on how you got eliminated."_

"_Yeah, that's the thing. When I got voted off, I had no clue that I was being targeted." Tyler sighed, remembering the night of the ceremony. "I get that I messed up with conquering my fear. But so did Courtney, Harold and Geoff! And, I don't know, I just thought because of how bossy Courtney was to everyone, she'd go. If people had a problem with me, they should say it to my face right?" He shook his head. "And in the next season after, Lindsay got blindsided by-_

"_Duncan and Courtney." The Spaniard finished for him. "You told me after Paris." He narrowed his eyes, "Terribly cruel, as I recall you telling me that it was after your dear girlfriend had chosen Duncan to share her reward with from the previous challenge."_

"_You're telling me," Tyler let out a rare snort of cynicism. He left out the part of Lindsay actually voting for herself by mistake, but in his eyes Duncan and Courtney were the sole culprits of her downfall._

"_Well mi amigo," Alejandro clasped Tyler on the shoulder, a suave smile accompanying it. "I must commend your compassionate and trusting nature. Not all of us would keep one with a million dollars on the line." His cheerful face turned into an analytical one, "However, I'm afraid to say that this may have been your downfall. Lindsay's as well."_

_Tyler was surprised, "How?"_

"_Well, your trusting nature towards your teammates caused you not to question if you were one of the candidates for elimination. You were so trusting that because no one told you about it, you assumed you weren't going to be axed." His analytical tone changed to one most somber, "And your poor Lindsay has failed to recognize this as well. She trusted Heather to her word during the first season, and it led her to be taken advantage of. I expect this is similarly to how in the next season she was roped into following… Justin?"_

"_Yeah, you got it right."_

"_Yes. Whoever _he _was to eliminate Gwen without hearing her side of the story with… Terry?"_

"_Trent."_

"_Right. And I expect it had to do with her being eventually eliminated by Duncan and Courtney as well." He shook his head. "It's usually correct to take people at their word, but in this game, when the stakes are this high, people who seem to be your friends may have," He paused, "more malicious intentions than you think."_

"_Like when Noah talked behind your back and not to your face?" _

_Alejandro hid the slightest smirk by nodding his head, "Correct." His expression turned serious for a moment, "I've had to learn this lesson far too young Tyler. My brother Jose was like the devil himself. Taking advantage of me because I believed him at his word. Over and over and __**over.**__" He stopped. Losing his cool would only drive Tyler away. What he required now was tact. Clearing his throat, he continued. "You have to remain strong. Those who seem to be your friends can actually be your enemies. Our dear friend Owen even admitted to me himself in the Amazon that he struck a deal with Chris to return to the competition to stir up discord with his friends for money."_

_"He didn't tell you he needed to do that because his folks were bankrupt?"_

_"Alas, when I went back to find him during the challenge he confessed to me that his parents had put him up to it. It was all a ruse to gain sympathy, I'm afraid, there was never any cheese cellar. And when Chris offered him the deal, he took it on his own accord despite it all being a lie."_

_"R-really?" Tyler blinked, his mouth now a gape, "Dude... and I thought..." He now looked as pale as a ghost, __"You're right. Even Owen lied…" He looked down at the table. Alejandro took this opportunity to smile darkly. Even he was surprised that his influence of Tyler ran so deep that he would believe such a lie without even talking to Owen about it first._

_The Spaniard stood up, "I leave you with this my friend: always remain vigilante. This is my first time competing in this game so I have yet to be hardened by it, but I fear our friends have already abandoned their morals. Stay strong and do not let them take you for a fool."_

_Tyler nodded his head meekly before returning to stare at the table. Alejandro couldn't help but grin. The jock may be more annoying to be around now, but he was now completely in his pocket. As long as he guided him, the jocks newfound fear would only aid them both in the game, until he himself would become victorious. Especially with Noah out of the picture._

_Tyler himself hadn't noticed that Alejandro had left as the Arch-Villains words were still spiraling through his mind. Those he thought were friends were now to be regarded as enemies. If he didn't, he might very well let Lindsay down!_

_Wanting to very well sort everything out, Tyler sprang up from his seat and walked quickly to the confessional. He wouldn't get to use it. Little did he know that after a short conversation with Noah, what would transpire in there would change his course on Total Drama World Tour forever. _

_And he would have to chart that course without Alejandro._

* * *

The episode began by the black screen slowly fading onto the animation of the Jumbo Jet flying onto the British Isles with Chris's narration, "Previously on Total Drama World Tour,"

Soon the camera began to cut to various shots from the last episode, with the host continuing, "London, England. Home to royalty, history, and some _very _hard buses." The screen flashed white for a brief moment before centering on a shot of Owen flattening Noah on a bus when the contestants were parachuting down, "Crunch!"

"Here, Heather went through a painful growing period," the camera flashed to when she was being tortured on the rack by Courtney and Gwen, "and we said a surprise hello to Duncan," the camera yet again flashed to the end of the challenge where Gwen and Courtney had revealed from their burlap sack the apprehended delinquent, "which Gwen was _very _happy about." The scene changed to Gwen and Duncan making out in the confessional when Noah walks in, shocked. "Give props to yours truly for messing with the lock, eh."

As Chris continues to narrate over the footage the scene skips ahead to the point where he bookworm initiates his plan to blackmail them, "In the end, knowing that Alejandro was out for his butt, Noah blackmailed Duncan into voting for him or else he'd blab about his little 'accident' with Gwen. That, coupled with Owen's vote, sent Alejandro to the Ale-drop-o-shame!." The Arch-Villain was shown being shoved out the plane by Chris, his face dumbfounded.

After a white flash the scene centers on Chris and Chef in the cockpit. The host had his arms crossed, delivering the camera a wolfish grin, "But it didn't end there. For folks who haven't seen the spicy _extra footage _on the Total Drama website, here's what went down after the challenge."

"Duncan got sick-y, and then kiss-y with Courtney." The camera flashed between the delinquent holding his stomach on the floor to First Class where he and Courtney were seen embracing one another, "Gwen found Noah in the cargo hold, where the stress of everything finally caught up with her. This turned Noah into a bit of a softie, reneging on his promise to expose her and Duncan if he gets voted off _if _she just doesn't tell him about it, as he still needs him to oust Tyler if they lose." As Chris recounted this footage was shown of Gwen and Noah chat in the cargo hold, from them screaming at one another to bonding over horror movies and finally to Noah making his deal to Gwen.

"After Noah split, Duncan came in and he and Gwen cemented themselves as a new couple," A shot of the two kissing flashed on the camera, "with the delinquent even vowing to tell Courtney about it… or will he?" The footage went back to the previous scene of Duncan and Courtney kissing in First Class. "Which makes the deal Noah just made with Gwen null and void… if Duncan reveals it all." Three shots, each separated by black lines were shown by the camera. The leftmost and rightmost ones had Gwen and Duncan respectively looking guilty, while Noah had a face of fiery determination in the center, although Heather could be seen glaring at him from the background.

Another white flash occurred which revealed the shot to be back to Chris and Chef in the cockpit. The host mimed wiping sweat from his brow, "That was a lot of drama to go over. We've got nine competitors left and a million dollars on the line. Whose game is getting old? And who's strong enough to grab the gold? Find out right now on _Total_," The shot zoomed back so the front windows of the plane could be shown, "_Drama," _The shot zoomed back even further so the entire Jumbo Jet could be seen, "_World Tour!" _The final zoom out showed the plane at a much farther view, with a flock of birds flying underneath it.

* * *

After a brief clip of the Jumbo Jet soaring through the air, the shot goes to the Amazons in First Class. It briefly shows Cody and Sierra relaxing with slices of cucumbers on their eyes before panning over to Gwen and Courtney, talking on the couch.

"So good," The C.I.T was kneeling on the couch, positively glowing. "Doesn't he look good?"

"He looks great…" Gwen unintentionally swooned as she said those words, her eyes glanced at the door which led to economy class, "I'm so happy…" realizing who she was talking to however, the goth snapped back to reality, "For you, happy for you!"

"And so relieved…" Courtney let out a sigh before asking, "Did he tell you how he even got to London?"

The loner jumped in her seat a bit, "Sorta, for a little. Not like we were hanging out for super long after the challenge." Gwen looked down at her knuckles. She was happy she was on good terms with Courtney now, but talking to her knowing that Duncan would spill the beans to her today made the goth feel like she was back on the Aftermaths in Total Drama Action, with Noah's words ringing through her head.

"_Letting Ms 'Counselor in Complaining' make you freeze up looks pathetic."_

"Relax, Gwen." Courtney put her hand on her teammates shoulder. "Look, I might've been wrong before about how I treated you last season." Gwen's head shot up to face hers, "You and Duncan are obviously just friends. I'm not going to go berserk on you just because you two hang out."

"_Really_?" Gwen blinked, hardly believing what she was hearing. So much relief poured into Gwen's mind at once that for a moment she had forgotten her current predicament and chuckled, "What brought this on?"

"Honestly? After hearing how he got from Egypt to London made me realize how _lucky _I was to even see him again." Both girls inwardly shuddered, no doubt recounting the punks voyage on the Mediterranean on a human smugglers ship, packed to the brim with dozens of other families. "That I realized my behavior has been less than… stellar in regards to him." Courtney held up her hands, "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to absolutely _**crush him **_in the challenges. But I don't want to drive him off in other ways, you know?"

"Yeah," Gwen looked down at her shoulder, beginning to rub it, "Totally gotcha."

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen)**

Gwen grasps her head, "Ugh, what am I doing?" She puts both of her hands on the sink and turns directly towards the camera, "The moment I become _friend-ish _with Courtney, I kiss her boyfriend! I'm a horrible person!" She sits down and lets out a sigh before continuing, "I'm surprised Duncan even offered to be the one to tell Courtney about what happened. I mean I'm glad he will but if he does-"She begins to blink her eyes, as if she suddenly gets hit with a realization, "Noah won't have any 'fake leverage' over him!" The goth puts her hands to her hair again, "Why didn't I realize this sooner!?" She sighs again, returning to her seat, "The next time I see Noah alone, I'll tell him. But how am I ever going to get alone with him again before the challenge ends…"

**(End Confessional: Gwen)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Courtney)**

"It's so nice to have another girl to talk too," Courtney says standing up with a smile, "Especially now that Duncan is back," her face quickly goes from joy to suspicion, "Gwen still probably has a crush on him… no, no." The C.I.T shakes her head, "Don't go there again Courtney, don't go there again." Her face looks onto the camera with fiery determination, "Being controlling over Duncan was my downfall on the film lot. Noah and Owen were stupid enough to ditch Alejandro last time. I have the perfect opportunity to make my team dominate until the merge and I will **not **waste it."

**(End Confessional: Courtney)**

* * *

The camera flashes white before showing a shot of economy class, complete with three out of four members of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot sleeping on the benches. Duncan was toying with his knife while Owen snoring loudly with his back on the bench next to him. Tyler was across from the two on the other bench, though he was beginning to talk in his sleep, "Lindsay… wait don't go over there… Where are you Al… Noah! Noah!" The jock began to flail about his arms wildly before he felt his fist collide with something that would cause him to wake.

"Ow!"

Tyler scrambled to his feet, dazed and confused. His eyes were still cloudy from sleep and couldn't quite recognize who had yelped in pain. He quickly turned to Duncan, who was laughing hysterically. "What happened!?"

It took a few seconds for the delinquent to stop laughing, but when he did her pointed to the floor with his knife, "You got spooked sleeping and decked book-dweeb,"

True to his word, Noah was on the floor, cupping his left eye with his hand, "Please tell me the reason you freaked out wasn't because of chickens."

Instead of answering his question, Tyler hopped into the air. "Oh jeez I'm so sorry Noah! I, really didn't mean to and-uh I'll go get Chef and he'll-," The jock stopped dead in his tracks as the bookworm clutched his sleeve with his hand, revealing a blackened eye that it was once covering.

"Dude, calm down. **Now**." Noah narrowed his one good eye at the jock, "You're acting like a lunatic."

"But I - it was an accident-

"Then why are you so defensive?" He let go of the taller boy and stepped back a few paces. Seeing Tyler's petrified expression caused to softened his a bit, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping. but you need to-"

"Be careful!" Tyler finished for him, "Yeah, yeah I'll be more careful." He pulled up a bit of his sleeve to look at a non-existent watch, "Oh snap, I'm late for my morning workout!" He nervously took a few paces backwards, jerking his thumb behind his shoulder, "See you guys at the challenge!"

Though none of them could see it, Tyler's face was now beat red as he pivoted as ran out of economy class. Both Noah and Duncan blinked before turning to face each other as the pounding of Tyler's court shoes on the ground began to wake Owen up, "Hey guys, what happened?"

The only answer he got was Duncan letting out another bout of laughter while Noah face palmed.

* * *

**(Confessional: Duncan.)**

Duncan was pounding his knee, still rife with laughter, "Oh man! All last night Tyler was so nervous around him but now the dude's _petrified_." The delinquent put two hands behind his head and delivered the camera a grin, "This makes things so much easier. After the talk I had with Gwen last night, I realized all I have to do is to team up with Tyler in a vote and the Noah is gone. Not like I need to listen to the twerp anymore since I agreed with Gwen to go public." The delinquent's stomach began to rumble, "And I promised to be the one who would tell _Courtney _about us." He let out a long sigh, and silence stretched over the recording for about thirty seconds.

"I've been running from this show from Greece to London. But I'm not going to run from Courtney. I just have to man up and do it." His unibrow begun to perk up, "But that doesn't mean I need to before I ditch Noah…"

**(End Confessional: Duncan)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Noah)**

He was holding a bag of ice onto his blackened eye as he began to speak, "Okay, what the _hell_ was that? Is Tyler this _scared _of me because I got rid of his _precious_ Alejandro?" He let out a bitter laugh, "Maybe he'll be too scared to try to team up with Duncan's plan to get rid of me." He blinked with his one good eye, "I'm _assuming _Duncan is trying to get rid of me. From when I launched my plan I kind of expected him not to just sit back while I tell him what to do." He shrugged his shoulders, "But that doesn't matter. Whatever he tries to plan with Tyler in terms of voting won't happen because he _**fears **_Courtney far more than he _**hates **_me." He let out a chuckle, "Once I remind him what information I have, he'll vote off Tyler for sure." He paused, removing the ice pack for his eye and inspected it. He soon realized it was very different from ice, "Rustic Men's Cold Press for Smoother Elbows?"

Chef popped his head through the door, "Times up, scrawny." He swiped the pack from him before walking off, "Time to get these as smooth as butter..."

"Please tell me you haven't used that one before!" Noah called out after him.

"Since the seventies, scrawny!"

Noah facepalmed.

**(End Confessional: Noah)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Tyler)**

A loud groan erupted from the jock as he was seated on the toilet, "I still don't get how Al could've got dumped!" He threw his arms in the air, "I mean, he even told me himself before the vote that Duncan was going to vote for Noah with us! And like," He motioned with his hands to aid his description, but failing to find the right ones he shrugged his shoulders, "I _like _Noah. And Owen." His eyes shifted to the side, "Not really Duncan. But now that Al's gone I have no idea what's happening in terms of alliances and stuff.

Noah's way smarter than all of us combined so that just makes me really worried he's gonna kick me off." He began to look directly at the camera, "Don't worry Lindsay, I got this. Tyler's gonna walk away with a big stash of cash for you to shop at anywhere you want!" He gulped, "I hope."

**(End Confessional: Tyler)**

* * *

"Seriously guys, what happened?" Owen asked. The footage skipped back in time to just after Tyler ran off and Owen awoke. The big blonde was standing in the center of economy whilst Duncan and Noah were sitting on opposite benches. His eyes widened and a smile began to beam on the large teens, "Did Izzy come back!? Like she did the last two times!"

"I wish." Noah rolled his eyes, revealing to Owen the blackened one.

"Shiver me timbers! What happened to your eye little buddy!?"

"Tyler had a nightmare and slugged him." Duncan yawned, standing up. "He's just sad your _little buddy_ over there kicked off his boyfriend."

Owen squinted his eyes, confused. "Didn't Lindsay leave a while ago?"

"Yes, but she is his _girlfriend. _Duncan was talking about Alejandro."

"But Duncan said his _boy-" _

"_Duncan _was being a dick." Noah cut his friend off.

The delinquent glared back at him from across Owen's shoulder, "Watch it."

"Oh I did. I watched the whole thing. And can tell _anyone _about it." Noah said through a hardened smirk.

The delinquent's nostrils flared. He took a few paces forward but bumped into a large object, who both locked his body and Noah's into a bear hug.

"No fighting guys. Come on, we're a team!" Owen hugged them both in a tight hug, hoping to diffuse the tension, "Remember, like Al said, all for one and one for all right!"

Noah and Duncan both glared at each other as they were wrapped up in the tree trunks of arms Owen had. Their one common friend has his arms so tight around them that both decided it was best to put their conflict aside for now to refill their lungs with oxygen.

"Fine." Noah drawled.

"Sure man," Duncan said through behind gritted teeth.

Though both knew this wasn't over by a longshot.

* * *

The camera cut to a shot of the dining area, with Chris standing behind a table. Both teams were also shown surrounding the table, with the emblems of Team Amazon and Team Chris flashing on the screen for a brief moment. For an even briefer moment one could see Ezekiel closing one of the floor boards under the table.

"Prepare yourselves for challenges of an amateur caliber," Chris started to begin his explanation. Most contestants began to look excited aside from the bored expression of Noah, "Because we're recreating the original Olympics!" the excitement in their faces turned to confusion, "And we're headed to the birthplace of the Olympics right now, in-"

"Greece!" Courtney chirped.

"Atlantis!" Sierra said.

"Mount Olympics?" Owen asked.

"Wrong, fictional and… _what?" _Chris threw a weird look at the big guy, "We're going to Rome, Italy!"

Most of the contestants gave each other questioning glances while Owen cheered, "Pizza party!"

"Don't get excited, big guy." Noah walked into frame next to his friend, "He's wrong."

Chris crossed his arms, delivering the bookworm cheesiest grin imaginable, "Sorry my former assistant but for once, all that book learnin' can't save you from being wrong."

"_Book learnin'" _Noah snorted, "How old even are you?"

"Thi-"

"Ooooh, I know!" Sierra bounced up and down with her hand in the air, "He's-

"Thirty!" Chris repeated forcefully.

Sierra did not waver, "You're not-

"I'm thirty! Anyone who says otherwise gets instantly eliminated!" Chris stamped his foot on the ground. That quickly shut everyone, including the talkative fangirl and snarky bookworm, up quick. The host took a stern look at the group of nine before dusting off his shirt with his hands, "Alright, that's better. Now if we don't have any more interruptions we can-"

"Noah is right though," Courtney cast a frown towards the bookworm, "unfortunately."

Chris blinked, "But-"

"Greece, they're right." Gwen smirked. Though she didn't notice, Noah instinctively smiled at her from across the table.

The host looked like he was about to say something but instead paused and pulled out a stack of papers from behind his back. After flipping through them for a few seconds he scowled, "Interns!" Two male interns quickly sprinted from off screen to the hosts side. He glared at them for a moment before looking back at the teens, "Everyone should probably hang onto something. Everyone except _you._" Chris pointed to the intern on his right with his now rolled up pieces of papers.

The scene cut to outside of the Jumbo Jet where it made a harsh turn to the right where it was very near sideways. The intern Chris had pointed too had been kicked out of the plane with only a parachute, screaming.

As quick as it came, the scene went back into inside the Jumbo Jet where everyone was standing. Chris tapped the other intern with the pieces of paper, "You might want to find some info on Greece," The intern cautiously took the papers from the host, "_quickly."_ Not wanting to risk the same fate as his friend, the intern sprinted out of frame. "Greece it is… hehe…" Chris chuckled to himself as he walked back to his quarters, leaving the contestants to themselves.

Knowing they had little time before their challenge began, some of the teens walked away to prepare. Sierra dragged Cody back to First Class to do god knows what, Tyler sprinted away from the group as fast as he could and Owen made his way towards the kitchen for some last minute snackage. Noah and Duncan both decided to just hang in economy until the plane landed, but were both pulled aside by someone.

"We have to talk after the challenge." Gwen whispered to Noah. She had pulled him aside near to one of the walls.

"Can't you just tell me now?" Noah saw the goth biting her lip, as if she could but was struggling to find the right words, "Alright, that's fine." His eyes darted towards the door where Heather was idling around, glaring at the two from across the room. "I need to tell you something too. Heather might be onto us."

Gwen's eyebrows shot up, "_How?_"

"Apparently she was snooping and saw Duncan and I go in the cargo hold with you. She confronted me last night about it, but the most she thinks she knows about is that all three of us are in an alliance." Noah's eyes wandered back to the Queen Bee, who was glaring daggers at the both of them. "I wouldn't suppose you'd try to throw the challenge for your team so you can kick her off, right."

Noah was afraid for a second he had gone too far with that joke, given her past run in Total Drama Action, but Gwen once nervous face turned into a grin, "Not a chance."

"It was worth a shot." He smirked right back at her.

As Noah and Gwen were strategizing, Courtney had pulled Duncan to the other side of the room for a cross team chat of her own, "So, I guess you're going back to Greece."

"I guess," Duncan murmured, his eyes locked onto the other side of the room where Noah and Gwen were talking. He blinked his eyes and returned them to Courtney, "Besides being crammed in with Maximos at night, it honestly wasn't that bad." He smirked, "I worked in the ritzy part of Athens so I managed to make decent coin."

"Well hopefully we'll be going there then." Courtney smiled back at him. She tilted her head and saw as well Gwen and Noah talking and frowned, "Ugh, is Gwen actually making friends with him?" She turned to Duncan with a mischievous smirk on her face and began to walk her fingers up his arm, "After I **destroy **your team in the challenge, could you ditch him?" His brow rose, "I know he has Owen in his pocket, but maybe you could get Tyler to-"

"Already on it, Princess." Duncan cut her off with a smirk of his own.

* * *

After a quick cut the camera revealed that both teams were now outside the Jumbo Jet and standing in front of Chris. A large white ancient looking building was looming behind the host, accompanied by crumbling white columns that surrounded them. All nine of them, including the host himself, took a moment to take in their surroundings, especially Noah and Gwen.

With sheets of paper in hand and intern beside him, Chris began to speak, "Welcome to the Acropolis in Athens, Greece home to many of the first Olympians. Who, as my intern has informed me, competed _naked_."

Owen sighed and reached for his belt, "Alright, time to drop the laundry…"

Most of the contestants flinched back in horror, but Chris was quick to correct him, hands covering his eyes, "No, no, no! That was just a quirky fact, not an order. There's no need to be one hundred percent accurate. Stay dressed. _Very dressed. _We only have to resort to nudity if there's a tiebreaker." He shoved his papers into the intern's hands before taking a few paces forward, "Today we're going to do things a bit differently. Since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot just booted their strongest player, and Team Amazon is an all-girl team." Tyler and Cody both sighed while Noah and Sierra crossed their arms. Heather couldn't help but glare at the bookworm from across the way.

The shot began to pan slowly over the group of teens as Chris continued, "To make things fair, all of today's challenges will be one on one matches. Every victory gets you a gold medal. The Team with the most golds wins First Class tickets to our next destination. Second place wins a brutal elimination ceremony."

"And Silver medals! Right? Second place gets Silver?" Owen raised his hand.

"There are no Silver medals. Just gold."

"But in the Olympics-

"Just gold. That's it."

* * *

**(Confessional: Owen)**

He puts his hand to his chin with a look of nostalgic joy on his face, "When I was a kid I always fantasized about being an Olympian." He stands upright, hands by his side, "Standing proudly on that podium with my head held high. As I listen to the national anthem of some other country bringing home another silver from Canada…" Owen suddenly blinks, as if he remembered where he was and wiped a tear from his eye.

**(End Confessional: Owen)**

* * *

The camera zooms in on Chris guiding the teens through what looked to be like an outdoor area packed to the brim with ancient columns and pillars. He stopped in place and turned to the competitors, "Our first historical event: A Grecian scavenger hunt!" The camera began to zoom in on the pillars and pan slowly over them, "The inside of the Odeon of Pericles is filled with maze like rows of huge columns. Players must search through this ancient forest of columns and return with the Grecian treasure that awaits them inside." The camera cut back to Chris, "The first one to do so takes the gold! So, who's going in."

Gwen glanced at Noah before each of them stepped forward.

"Me."

"Meh, I'll go."

"What!?" Duncan and Heather both managed to splutter out at the same time, though the latter louder than the former.

"Noah vs. Gwen it is." Chris said, pointing finger guns to both the selected teens. Heather crossed her arms with a face of disgust while Duncan quickly tried to mask his anger, hoping no one noticed his outburst. None did, except for Sierra, who was looking at the two with suspicion.

* * *

**Confessional: Sierra**

"Did you see those sparks?" Sierra gasps, leaning into the camera while sitting. "Heather and Duncan almost lost it when Noah and Gwen were chosen for that challenge! But why?" She leaned back and squinted her eyes, trying to focus. She stares off for a bit before waving her hand away, "Psh, who cares? As long as I have my Cody-wody, everything will be fine! Won't hurt to keep an eye on it though."

**End Confessional: Sierra**

* * *

Duncan turned to the rest of his team as Noah walked forward, "Are we really going to let a shrimp like him go up against Gwen? He'll get creamed."

Before they could reply, Chris narrowed his eyes and walked towards him, "My decision is final, Duncan." The delinquent muttered something uttered his breath, "Excuse me?" Chris took another few paces and leaned into the delinquent while Tyler and Owen scooted back.

"I didn't say anything," Duncan looked to the side.

"And you won't say anything _else_," Chris waved his hands away from each other with finality, "til' the Olympics are over. Between now and then you can zip it or sing it. That'll begin to make up for the songs that you missed when you were in breach of your contract." The host now sported a mischievous grin, hands behind his back "And if you speak instead of singing, you'll earn a lash from Chef's Olympic towel."

"Ooooh a towel I'm so scared!" Duncan cried in mockery.

"You should be, exhibit A." Chris held out his hand. The camera zoomed out a bit to reveal Chef was just standing out of frame dressed as a gladiator, holding a towel. He pulled the towel back on one side while holding it taught with the other until with a quick motion it-

***WHIP***

"Ow!"

"Shucks," Chris shook his head, "Really should've sung that 'ow', bro."

***WHIP***

"_Oooooowwwwwww." _The delinquent sang in pain before collapsing on the ground.

"Duncan!" Courtney cried, breaking off from her Team, who all gave her a strange look for doing so, running to his safety. She kneeled down, "Let me help."

As Courtney was helping Duncan up, Noah turned his head to look his fallen teammate and snickered, "I've barely competed on this show in comparison to you and even I know not to make the scary former military man mad."

***WHIP***

"Ow!" Noah collapsed to the ground from Chef's towel whip to his behind.

The hulking cook squatted down besides the bookworm and growled, "That was for breaking that little deal we had last night." He stood back up and walked towards Duncan, now back at his team.

"Somehow, I deserved that," Noah turned on his back and rubbed his head.

"Here," Gwen extended her hand with a smile. The bookworm blinked for a moment as his heart rate accelerated but took it, pulling himself up. Before he could thank her, Chris tossed them both garbage can lids.

"Uh, why do we need these?" Gwen looked at hers warily.

"These authentic Spartan shields will help you in your treasure hunt because the treasure you seek is tied to an ancient Greek boar." **[1]**

The camera did a quick cut to a Bear snarling, wearing a golden medal around its neck and fake tusks before quick cutting back to the previous scene.

"How stupid am I for actually thinking this would be a simple maze challenge?" Noah muttered.

"Incredible stupid!" Chris answered with a cheery smile. "Good luck! The rest of you," Chris walked past the two towards the remaining teens, "Follow me."

"Wait, we aren't going to stay and watch?" Heather held her hands up as the rest of her team followed the host.

"Nope, time to flip channels." The host looked directly at the camera, "Just like the real Olympics."

Hearing this Heather crossed her arms and begrudgingly followed the host. Team Chris was still lagging behind.

"Now I can relax," Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. Both Duncan and Owen gave the jock weird looks causing him to hold his hands up in defense, "Not like I'm scared of Noah or anything! But because… all these white columns remind me of… chickens, you know?"

"Nice save Tyler!" Noah sarcastically called back from pillars, causing the jock to jump. "While I'm gone you're in charge, Owen!"

Duncan furrowed his brow and sang in a low baritone, "_Wait, in charge?"_

"Aye-aye!" Owen saluted his friend from the distance. He turned back to his two teammates, "Aw man this is so cool! I'm team leader in Greece! That means…" Putting two hands on his shirt and with one quick motion he teared it off his body, revealing a toga underneath. "I am Owen-dysseus! God of Gyros! Come on my followers, we march to victory!" He yelled and sprinted forward, leaving Tyler and Duncan in the dust.

The pair stared at him for a couple seconds before Tyler asked, "W-When did he get that toga?"

"_Let's just go!" _Duncan growled in song before running after the fatboy. Seeing two of his teammates spring away from him, the jock sighed.

"Really wish you were here right now Al…"

* * *

The camera flashed to Chris and two teams, minus Gwen and Noah, standing over a large brown circle like arena, "Pankration is an ancient Greek martial art with _no _rules. Last man standing wins the gold. And it'll be two one on one matches."

Courtney began to grin and took a few paces forward, "As the strongest Amazon," She held up her arm, "I volunteer to fight for our team."

"I'm pretty sure _I'm _the strongest." Cody walked out his front of her, puffing out his chest while flexing his nonexistent muscles.

The C.I.T looked down at the much shorter tech geek and scoffed, "Hehehe," she turned back to both girls as Cody looked up in embarrassment, "As I was saying…"

"Ugh!" Sierra erupted. She eyed the C.I.T with venom and pointed, "I volunteer to fight Courtney!"

Chris had noticed the disarray on the Amazons, "Uhhh," He turned to the others, "I need someone from I'm Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot to get involved here. Anyone?"

"Come on Dunc!" Owen, still shirtless save for his toga, had the delinquent into a friendly headlock, "We can take them!"

Tyler had managed to shake off his jitters and piped up, "Wait! I was on the wrestling team in grade school."

Duncan broke out of Owen's headlock and walked over to him, muttering in a smooth baritone,_ "If you want to get clobbered by Courtney, then be my guest."_ Tyler flashed a thumbs up to a punk before all three boys heard a call from across the way.

"Aww," Courtney had her hands on her hips with a smirk across her face. Sierra was still glaring at her, but her eyes were on Duncan. "And I really wanted to go another round with you after I beat you in the ball pit last season…" Her smirk was turning into a playful grin, "But if you're too _scared…" _

The usual no nonsense C.I.T's taunting had caught everyone off guard, including Duncan himself. His mouth was now a gape, utterly surprised, and time seemed to freeze around him. Yesterday the C.I.T had been friendlier than usual towards him, but that was in private. Now she was sporting the unrestrained, care free nature that she possessed in the latter half of the boot camp episode on Total Drama Island.

Another moment passed, and he remembered how he felt during when he wrestled with her during the sports movie challenge of Total Drama Action. True to what Courtney had just said, she had beat him to a pulp. For a split-second, Duncan was awash with resentment, the same resentment he felt towards her over being humiliated during the reprieve from last season to this one.

But it was only for a split-second. As he looked at Courtney's face, sporting a flirtatious grin that said she would crush you while having fun doing it… it reminded him of how he felt competing alongside her on the Film Lot. A rush of feelings that drove him wild.

Duncan began to wear a smirk of his own, "_I spent so much time here that it's basically a home field advantage__._" Courtney continued her smirk right back at him, saying not another word. His head turned to Tyler, still in deep bass, _"Back off tracksuit, I have a score to settle."_

The jock looked disappointed, but quickly jogged back as Owen ran up next to Duncan, "Prepare to be conquered, worthy adversaries by Owen-dysseus!" He proceeded to growl as a couple chords of an electric guitar sounded, sweat flying everywhere as he shook his head.

"Sold! Into the ring with both of ya!" Chris smiled.

As the delinquent got into a readied stance, Owen seemed to be basking in the moment, "My first Olympics, this is so cool!"

Though he had little time to take in the glory. Cody was charging at him with a determined face with a warlike shriek to go with it. The usually chipper like blonde readied his stance with an intense glare on his face. Sucking in his larger than life gut, he waited until the tech geek was right in front of him before puffing it out with a large thrust. Before Cody could know what was happening, he was launched into the air at a comically high speed towards the Odeon until he was completely out of sight by the naked eye.

"No!" Sierra gasped, reaching her hand out to the direction the tech geek went.

"Yeah," Courtney looked around to the direction Cody was launched before focusing her eyes on Owen and Duncan, "I hope Gwen's doing better than we are."

* * *

"You really sure ditching the lid was the right call?" Gwen asked Noah. It was about five minutes since Chris had thrusted them into their first challenge for the day and they were already deep into the mazelike rows of columns and pillars. Both had decided to walk together from the start, when the bookworm quickly dropped his "shield" Chris had given both of them at the outset of the challenge.

"Meh, it wouldn't do much." He shrugged. Gesturing to the rust on her lid, he continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if these 'shields' are older than our totally thirty-year-old host man."

Gwen whipped her head towards him, "Did you see how defensive he got when Sierra challenged him about his age? He was like my little brother," She faced front again, laughing, "When he was like, five."

"I remember back on the Island when he was just a cheesy dork." Noah narrowed his eyes, "Now he's just a cheesy psychopath."

Gwen chuckled at that, returning her head forward. A minute of silence returned to them as they walked until the goth stopped, "I still need to tell you something."

"Oh, right." Noah stopped as well, turning to face her, "I'm surprised I forgot about that."

Gwen blinked, "I thought the reason we both chose this challenge was so that we could talk privately."

"You're slicker than me then. I just volunteered because McLean made it seem like a simple treasure hunt, which is probably the only challenge I'd be halfway decent at in these totally authentic 'Olympics'."

Gwen smirked, "Sports still not your forte?"

"Indeed they aren't horror show, they are not." Noah shook his head slowly, saying the last three words slowly. "What has changed is that I'd gladly volunteer to play dodgeball if it meant I didn't have to tango with a bear."

"I'm glad to see you've gotten less lazy."

"I'm still just as lazy, honey. But if I'm mauled to death I would have no more time to be so." Noah found a mostly intact pillar beside them and leaned his back on it, crossing his arms, "Though on the bright side, because I _did _volunteer for this challenge there's no way your boyfriend can peg me as lazy for not pulling my weight."

Instead of another quip or snarky reply like the bookworm would have expected, Gwen rubbed her arm and looked down to the side, "Right, speaking about Duncan." The bookworm's brow immediately grew, "He's sort of why I needed to speak with you before the challenge ended."

"Oh." Noah stood up right from the pillar he was leaning on, giving Gwen his full and undivided attention, "Shoot."

"After you left the cargo hold last night Duncan and I got to talking and kind of came to an understanding on how to move forward." Gwen smiled unconsciously, remembering yesterday. She quickly shook her head, remembering that while this was great news for her, it wouldn't be so for the person she was talking to, "I'm still surprised it happened, but he promised me he's going to tell Courtney today about what happened." Noah's eyes widened, "With us."

Upon hearing this information, Noah's eyes closed and he bit his lip in thought. About a minute of silence passed between the two of them, with the only sound breaking it being a calm gust of wind. When Noah opened his eyes, he could see the goth looking directly into his own, waiting for a response. Her face reminded him of their talk last night, his face flushing briefly. Quickly shaking away those feelings, he finally replied, "This certainly changes things."

"I know this came so soon after you and I settled things last night. And it was really cool of you to come up with that 'fake-blackmail' plan with Duncan. But now-"

"I get it." Noah cut her off, "Like I said before, it's better for everyone involved if you guys just go public." He looked down and to the side, "Except for me, strategically. And both of you have to deal with Courtney wanting to hurl you off the plane."

Gwen sighed, crossing her arms, "Honestly, I've been holding in my feelings about Duncan for so long that it didn't even occur to me. With him quitting the game from the start and only being here because Courtney and I literally dragged him back in a burlap sack," She shrugged, "I don't think either of us care that much about the competition at this point."

"Clearly." The word slipped through his mouth with enough bitterness that later on Noah wished he hadn't said it. "But if you both want to throw away a chance at a million dollars, then so be it."

Gwen frowned, sensing his restrained anger, "I know this kind of ruins your plans for the game, but considering you were trying to _blackmail_ both of us-"

"To get rid of _Alejandro_." He frowned back at her. "I only needed to blackmail Duncan to vote for that eel because I knew he was either to stupid or to selfish to care about what he did. It's not my fault you decided to lock lips with an **idiot**." In that moment, Noah realized he had gone too far. Gwen was now glaring at him with the same intensity as she was when they were first talking in the cargo hold. "Look, Gwen –

He never got to finish. In one quick motion, Gwen pivoted to the left before jumping at him, tackling Noah on his side. Hitting the ground with a thump, both were now laying on each other, faces nearly touching. Gwen eventually pushed herself up with her hands to face him, leaving the bookworm stunned, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?_" _

"**RAWR!**"

Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the Odeon. It was quickly followed by a loud noise that sounded like someone splitting a boulder in two, before following up with another loud bang. Gwen rolled off Noah and pointed to where the sound came from, "Watch out!" She cursed out a slur that was censored on screen before shouting, "Run!" and sprinted by Noah.

The bookworm got to his feet, and looked in horror. The camera cut to a shot behind him, revealing to the viewer what he saw. A very angry brown bear with a gold medallion around its neck, next to the now fallen column that Noah was leaning against only two minutes ago.

Noah shrieked another word no doubt bleeped by the censors before the camera cut to another scene.

* * *

The scene the camera cut too was just as exhilarating as the last. With battle music playing in the background, Sierra was on Owen's shoulders using her leg as a headlock, "This is for hurting Cody!"

"Argh, af, argh!" The fatboy could only gasp as he stumbled backwards.

It wasn't the only fight going on. Courtney was unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at Duncan, who could only block and dodge them.

The punks heart was pounding. Not since competing against her on Total Drama Action that he felt this much rush of adrenaline. During the time they dated during the six-month gap, before things went south relationship wise, he and Courtney had actually sparred together. Mostly they were just short playful bursts of energy that soon turned to make-out sessions, but quite a few times they had actually went to a gym to kick box. Courtney had wanted to learn how to defend herself (though he believed she could take anyone) but Duncan offered to teach her some tricks in fighting he picked up in juvie.

And right now it was just like back in the ring. Duncan was purely acting on impulse, blocking and parrying Courtney's thrusts like it was four or five months ago. Happier times.

"That's it Courtney!" Heather cheered from the side, "You show him who's boss, woohoo!"

"Be careful not to hurt her bro! She's still a girl!" Tyler called out.

The jocks shout broke Duncan's trip down memory lane, causing him to lose focus and trip right over Courtney's right leg. Instead of falling on top of her, the Latina instinctively parried with her elbow, right into the delinquents left eye.

"Yowch!" Duncan yelped in pain, staggering backwards. Though he would yelp soon after, in a much different way.

***WHIP***

Chef came up behind the two quick as lightning, snapping his towel, "Sing it!"

"_Owwwww!" _The delinquent yelped again, now in a high tenor. He fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain.

"Duncan!" A now Courtney knelt to the ground beside him, holding up his face. "Are you okay!?"

Heather's respite towards being supportive quickly ended with an angry order, "Just pin him already!"

Courtney whipped her head back, a bit of her hair getting into the punks face, "Shut up!"

Instead of returning her eyes to Duncan, she was focused on someone else. Cody was running back from the Odeon straight towards them. Courtney was surprised, but considering but the geek had once healed from a bear mauling in just a few weeks, being launched fifty feet in the air wouldn't incapacitate him for too long. He skidded to a halt, in a readied stance, "Never fear ladies, I'm back to save ya!"

From Heather yelling at her and Duncan getting hurt, Cody's interruption put Courtney's anger over the top. She stood up, "Stay out of the way pipsqueak!"

"_Pipsqueak!?" _Sierra whipped her head towards her, still on Owen's shoulders. "That's it!" She pounced off the big guy's shoulders directly onto the C.I.T causing them both to fall to the ground in a struggle.

As Heather face palmed at the disarray on her team, Tyler began to cringe, "Uh, come on you don't need to," He winced, "Yikes."

Both girls eventually were squatting down beside each other in a dual headlock, "Respect. My. Cody!" Sierra grunted between gasps.

"Same. Team!" Courtney yelled back.

"Girls, Girls!" Cody walked over to them, trying to quell the intra-team scuffle. The only response he got was a quick backhand to his face by Courtney, causing him to stagger back, "Oof!"

"Cody!" Sierra cried, looking back at her crush staggering back. She quickly turned back to Courtney with a hardened glare, "You'll pay for that!" Both girls' grips began to grow tighter and tighter, with their knees slowly beginning to buckle, until –

"Get off!" Duncan had jumped up from his knocked out stupor, yanking Sierra to the ground. He stood over her and with a death stare, "_**Freak**__."_ He spat on the ground beside her, rage reaching his boiling point. Seeing someone he barely even knows treat Courtney like that…

He shook his head, blinking. Did he just do that? For _Courtney_? He had allowed Gwen to go it alone with the person that was single-handedly responsible for all the grief they had last night, but saved Courtney?

"Duncan," His eyes looked down towards her. Breathing a bit heavy, she was surprised herself Duncan had done that. Though far from the same reason. She thought he was knocked out cold.

Sierra looked downright flabbergasted, her face looking at Duncan with a mixture of anger, confusion and fear. Not knowing what to do or say, her head immediately jerked towards the one person that made her feel safe, "Cody!?"

"Just stay down Sierra!" Cody walked back over towards the group, rubbing his face. He faltered, "You've done enough."

"No, then we'll lose!" Heather yelled back from her side.

"Well _somebody _better do something." Chris walked over, pausing the action. He held up his arm and tapped his watch, "We're paying by the minute to film here and if someone isn't punching someone then we're wasting money. Either pin someone or I'll make sure _no one _wins." Cody jerked his thumb at the tech geek, "Cody was the original one participating and Owen had already knocked him out of the ring a while ago, so Courtney needs to either pin Duncan to even the score or he can pin her for double the medals."

Heather held up her hands in exasperation, "Then why did you let Sierra fight Owen?"

"Thought it would be funny." The host shrugged. "Ended up mostly boring."

The shot whipped to Owen still breathing heavily, clasping his throat, "Hiya-huff-hiya-huff."

Chris continued, "But since Cody was the original one up it didn't even matter." His gaze changed to the delinquent and C.I.T, standing next to each other, "What's it gonna be?"

Courtney and Duncan stared at Chris for moment before whipping their heads back to themselves. Duncan knew what was coming, and didn't have the energy to stop it.

She ducked down and did a sweeping kick, causing the punk to land on his back before putting her hands over his chest, "Thank you so much." She whispered with a smile.

"_No problem." _Duncan croaked in bass back to her, smiling back.

"Okay it's settled," Chris looked off to the camera man was, "We'll just edit that in post to make it seem less… uncomfortable…" As he stepped over to where Owen and Courtney were, Cody helped Sierra come off the field back to where Heather was standing.

"_Freak_?" Sierra blinked as she repeated the word Duncan lashed out at her with.

"Don't worry Sierra, Duncan's just a jerk sometimes." While his words were comforting, Cody's tone was decisively not. He looked uneasy as he led Sierra to the area where Heather was standing.

"3, 2, 1, and…" Chris counted off to the camera crew before continuing on, "And with that, Owen and Courtney snag the gold for their teams!" He tossed both the victors their tokens of victory.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered holding his high in the air. Courtney had quickly put hers in her pocket before helping the delinquent up. In a rare act of public affection, she kissed him on the cheek and Duncan could only put his hand to the face where she pecked him as she strolled off back to her team.

Chris walked in front of the delinquent, "In a world where Owen can win an Olympic gold medal, do the Amazons really stand a chance? And can Noah actually win against Gwen and the boar? And will Tyler wet himself in fright if he does?"

"Hey!"

"All this and more when we come back on Total Drama," Owen popped out behind the host to sing the last part of the title, "_World Tour!"_

* * *

**Endnotes:**

**[1] - **Chris doesn't say "ancient Greek boar" in canon. He says something that I can best guess is "Ermantheon boar" but when I tried to google it I literally couldn't find the right spelling of what he's saying, so I just changed it to ancient Greek boar. If anyone knows what he is actually saying with the correct spelling it'd be dope if you show me in a review or a PM cuz I'm super curious now! :D

* * *

**Authors Notes: **How'd you like it? I think it's pretty good, but a little dry. I debated between holding off on making this a two prater and just having one big 17,000 word chapter but I don't think that's very user friendly reading wise.

Halfway through the challenge and we still have a lot to cover:

**Will Noah and Gwen make amends?**

**Will Heather begin to close more in on the truth between the two?**

**Will Tyler keep his cool?**

**Will Duncan keep his promise to Gwen to tell Courtney the truth?**

**And how's Alejandro doing with Sanders and MacArthur?**

All this and more, but you gotta read to see on Nnnnnnnnoah's Gaaaaambit! Sunday night!

* * *

**Unrelated Note:** Folks at the Total Drama Writers Forum have given a good deal of confidence in myself. Both to write stuff on here and in my general life. If you like Total Drama (or Fire Emblem and Daganronpa, believe it or not) consider stopping by and say hello. They've always been super accepting and supportive, even when I was decidedly not.

For those on there who have helped me through my anxiety by a private message or on one of the topics, thank you so much :)

\- ewisko


	4. A Greek Tyler-agedy! Part II

**Authors Notes: **Yes, I know it's not Sunday. Yes I know _that _Sunday past a long time ago. But I _swear _that this will be the last super long hiatus. Currently juggling a lot of stuff at the moment, but because the next chapter is a non-competition chapter, I should be able to bang that out in a relative jiffy. Probably a week or so. Apologies again for the long wait, I really shouldn't have set a strict and short deadline for myself.

_Anywho, _welcome back! I'll keep this brief, but welcome back! A lot of crazy stuff happens this chapter, so have fun for the ride! I'll see y'all at the end for a singular endnote and the latter half of Authors Notes :)

I humbly present: **A Greek Tyler-agedy Part II**

* * *

As the camera slowly faded to the next scene after the commercial break, the seven competitors that were just at the wrestling challenge were walking behind Chris and Chef, mostly keeping to themselves. An air of tension surrounded the teens ever since Sierra's and Courtney's intra team conflict and Duncan's blow up at the former.

In front were the Amazons who seemed to be the most fractured, with Courtney and Sierra walking far apart from each other. Heather couldn't help but wear a muted smirk, thankful that the designation of persona non grata was off her back for once after the fan girl tried to smack down Courtney.

Making up the rear was Team Chris. Things were a bit better for them, but not by much. Tyler was under an avalanche under his own thoughts about Noah while Duncan seemed to be brooding about something silently to himself as he walked.

This left the only chatter to be between Owen and Cody, bridging the two teams in the middle of the pack.

"Sorry for getting a bit too serious back there, haha." Owen nervously chuckled, remembering how he launched his friend to the stratosphere.

Cody waved his hand away, "S'all good, this is the Codemeister you're talking too." The tech geek puffed out his chest, flexing his non-existent muscles, "Not even a scratch!"

The big guy smiled, about to reply, before both of their eyes turned to Chris who had clapped his hands, "Hop to it people! Noah and Gwen should be done with their challenge in a few minutes… _hopefully."_ He turned to Chef, whispering, "Maybe you can go after them, just to speed things along?"

Chef responded with a grunt and a nod before dashing off from the group, deeper into the Odeon. Everyone near the front of the walking group, primarily the Amazons, looked up from their thoughts and blinked in confusion as Chef sprinted off, with Heather narrowing her eyes as she watched him.

* * *

**(Confessional: Heather)**

She stood up, arms crossed. "Why would Noah get off his lazy butt other than to scheme with weird goth girl. Ugh!" Her foot stamped on the metal ground, "If only I can figure out what they're saying! But if Chef's going to 'speed up' whatever they're doing, it's not like I can't come and watch…"

**(End Confessional: Heather)**

* * *

The Queen Bee darted her eyes from left to right before sprinting towards the Odeon herself. Everyone in the group was too preoccupied on their own thoughts to care where Heather and Chef went, save for Duncan, who kept his eyes locked onto the former colonel until he was out of sight in the pillars. "_Finally…" _His eyes scanned the group walking in front of him. Chris was now talking on his walkie-talkie, Courtney and Sierra were walking far apart from each other, and Owen and Cody were still deep in conversation.

That left only Tyler, hands behind his back and looking at the ground by his lonesome. Duncan smirked. This was his shot.

"Hey," Duncan grabbed Tyler's arm, causing them both to walk a fair bit slower.

The jock spun his head around, a bit surprised and confused, "Wha-"

Duncan put his finger to his mouth and hushed him, his eyes still locked on the group. As soon as the rest were a good distance away that they wouldn't be in earshot, the punk continued, "How do you feel about voting for **Noah** tonight?"

The jock seemed to wince at the name but then gave Duncan a weird look, "Uh, we haven't lost yet." The weird look turned to a frown, "Did you throw the match against Courtney because you _wanted _us to lose?"

The punk was surprised with Tyler's bluntness, but he rolled his eyes, "I just came back from two weeks from sleeping on benches every night and you think I'd purposely screw us over so I can sleep on one _again?_"

"Whoa, sorry dude! I didn't know." Tyler held up his hands as they continued to walk. "But, uh, why Noah? He's a good guy… kind of. I guess?"

"Why _not_?" Duncan snorted. He put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes, trying to come off as indifferent as possible. Opening them, he could see Tyler was still giving him a wary look. The punk sighed and tried to put on the sincerest voice he could, "I've seen how chummy him and Owen are, alright. If we're on a losing streak, then they can just pick both of us off."

"Huh," Tyler rubbed his chin in thought, glancing at Owen farther up the pack. Duncan let him think for a moment before the jock eventually replied, "I guess you make a good poi- wait a second," Tyler frowned, "If you want to get rid of Noah so badly, then why did you lie to Al last night when he asked you to vote with us for him?"

Duncan's eyes widened. _Crap. _"Look, I-"

"Settle down, people!" Chris called out from the front, halting the group from continuing to walk. "We're just going to wait around here til' Noah and Gwen come back."

_Double crap._

As Duncan and Tyler inevitable caught up to the others due to them stopping, the punk grit his teeth and decided to go for a tactical retreat, gruffly telling the jock, "Just give me your answer after the challenge," before taking a few paces away from him.

Tyler gave the punk a wary look as he sauntered off, but quickly looked over towards the direction where Noah and Gwen were supposedly still doing their challenge at: the large maze of pillars. He hummed a soft sigh as he ruminated over Duncan's proposal.

* * *

The camera slowly zooms in onto a shot of the Odeon, with Gwen walking backwards. She held up her trash can lid in fright, "Here boar, boar, boar…"

"I take it you haven't had any luck finding him either?"

The camera spun around, revealing Noah walking to the side of one of the pillars that was just blocking his view. His hair was a mess and the arm of his sweater vest was torn off, but aside from the black eye he still wore from Tyler accidentally slugging him this morning, he looked fine. Gwen couldn't help but feel relief seeing him in once piece, considering last he saw him she was running away from an irate bear, "No." She blinked, remembering further back to their last conversation and glared, "How did _you _get away?"

Noah sensed the anger in her voice but decided not to press it, "After you bolted I thought I was pretty much toast." Taking a moment to yawn, he continued, "Until Sierra's favorite chew toy came falling from the sky and knocked the bear out."

Gwen squinted, "Sierra's favorite… oh Cody! Wait, from the sky?"

The bookworm shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. As soon as he realized he had collided with a bear he turned and sprinted off." He let out a sly smile, "Though if it had to do with a challenge, I'm glad I made the right choice in doing this one."

"Well good for _you_," Gwen pivoted around and began to pace away from him.

Noah rolled his eyes, but he followed her, "Message received. I was being a dick."

"A _major_ dick."

"Yes." Noah frowned, though at himself and not at Gwen, "Despite this screwing my plans," He paused, "You gave me the heads up about going public about your relationship, even though I was originally going to blackmail Duncan about it. You could've easily told me nothing. I honestly couldn't say if I would have done the same if the roles were reversed."

"Gee, that's so nice of you." The goth rolled her eyes as she walked, still not facing the bookworm.

Noah sighed, "The point is: I'm sorry. Despite my feelings towards Duncan, you obviously care about him and it was rude for me to call him an idiot. Especially since we became _friend-ish _last night."

The goth turned around to face him. She looked more intrigued than angry now, which gave Noah a fair bit of relief. "Since when do you care about being rude to people?"

"I usually don't, but that was over the line, even for me." Noah smirked, "The next time I want to talk shit about Duncan, I'll do it behind your back, like a civilized person."

Gwen chuckled, "Alright, apology accepted." She extended her hand for a handshake, with Noah receiving it.

"Too kind, horror show, too kind."

Gwen rolled her eyes with a smile as she heard the nickname and turned back around, intent on finding the boar again.

"Besides, it's not like we even know Duncan is going to tell Courtney today."

The goth froze, turning around to the bookworm, "What?"

Noah blinked, "I just meant," He shook his head, "Never mind."

"No, what did you mean?" Gwen squinted her eyes, "I told you that he was going to tell her today, after the challenge."

"And he probably will." Noah waved his hand, walking past her, "So we can drop it. Now let's find that bear before it finds _us_. I doubt Cody is just going to fall through the sky and save my ass again."

Despite his attempt at brushing off, he failed to placate the goth, who continued, "You don't seem that convinced. Do you not think Duncan is going to follow through?"

Noah paused, biting his lip, "What does it matter what I think?"

"I'm just curious." Gwen took a few paces forward, "Why would you think he would lie to me?"

"I never said he'd lie to you," Noah spun around to face her, "I just don't think he'll actually tell her."

"So you do think that!"

The bookworm froze. He had just Pheonix Wright'ed himself… again. From yesterday in the Cargo Hold to right now, it seemed Gwen could always find a way to stump the normally quick with his words bookworm up. A pregnant pause passed between them, with only a short gust of wind breaking the silence.

He eventually cleared his throat, "I think-"

_*Ding, Ding, Ding! *_

Before the bookworm could finish, an all too familiar bell had sounded throughout the area, leaving both teens to bite back a swear.

"Time for a _song!" _Chris quickly shuffled behind the two and instructed with a smile as the small black and white emblem with a music note appeared in the bottom right corner of the shot, "This time with music. Gwen, although this _is _a duet, only Noah has to sing." He snickered before continuing with a smirk towards Noah, "Chef's still _majorly _peeved at you, bro." With that last jab out of the way, the host quickly shuffled out of frame leaving the two remaining teens exchanging nervous glances.

* * *

**[SONG TIME: GREEK MIX!]**

Chef, still in gladiator garb, was sitting next to a marble column with a bouzouki in hand. He cackled softly, no doubt happy to put Noah in an uncomfortable position, before strumming the first few notes that began the song. The camera cut to two columns, with Noah and Gwen leaning out from the both of them as the bookworm begun the first lyric, albeit in a bored monotone,

"_I hate we have to do this; I truly do…"_

Gwen gave him a wary look before continuing with,

"_If you mean just singing, then I don't think that's true…"_

Chef continued to strum on the bouzouki as the scene changed to a knocked over pillar. Noah popped up from it and looked in both directions before continuing the song,

"_Duncan seems to like you, so I just may be wrong..." _

Noah was shrugging his shoulders as he walked, trying to maintain his faux nonchalant attitude from when they were talking before. Gwen walked out from behind another pillar that was behind the fallen one. She gave the bookworm an annoyed look and had her left hand on her hip as she spoke,

"Come on. You can't just BS' your way through this… _yet."_

Noah seemed to sigh and look back at Gwen with a realization that he wasn't going to get out of this.

The music stopped for a brief moment and the shot cut again to another scene. The camera was zoomed in farther, as one could see Heather peeking out of one of the pillars in the background with a glare before Noah walked in front of her. The music, no doubt added in post, began to pick up and change into a mixture of a guitar and the bouzouki that Chef was strumming,

"_There's just no way he'll come clean."_

Gwen was walking behind the bookworm, her face now perplexed as she sang,

"_It was his idea, what else could he mean?"_

As the shot zoomed out a fair bit, the camera could show that Noah and Gwen had stopped near a marble statue of Duncan and Courtney wrestling during the sports movie challenge of Total Drama Action, with the C.I.T shoving a baby diaper in the punks' mouth. Heather popped her head out from behind another pillar as Noah turned to the goth with a bored expression, gesturing to the statue,

"_He no doubt meant it then. But there's no __**way**__, he can stand up against her-er-er-er!"_

Noah at first sang with a certain twang of smugness as he thought about Duncan groveling to Courtney only to turn back at the last possible moment. However, as he sang the final note in his verse Gwen looked down at to the side nervously, prompting him to glance with concern in her direction.

The music took a quick and quiet lull as the shot quickly cut to Owen and Cody with the others, the former cupping his ear towards the direction of the Odeon. The blonde turned with a grin to his shorter friend and spoke, "Noah has such a great singing voice!"

Cody swooned, cheeks tinged with pink, "So does Gwen…"

Chris quickly popped out from frame and shushed them both as the music slowly began to crescendo back to its original volume.

The camera skipped back to Gwen and Noah, with the camera zoomed in onto the awkward face of the latter,

"_I may be wrong, he could do it," _

Any attempt to maintain neutrality was dropped now as Noah sang awkwardly in attempt to reassure her as the camera quickly zoomed back to reveal that the duo was standing next to another statue, one of the scene during the Rock n' Roll movie challenge during Total Drama Action of Courtney hoofing Duncan in his jewels with a guitar.

"_Save it for later, you're about to get bit!" _

Gwen sang sharply as she pointed behind Noah. The bookworm spun behind himself and swore as he saw himself face to face again with the bear that he only narrowly escaped from last time. The bear jerked his head forward and almost snapped Noah's right arm clean off, but the bookworm managed to spin around in time and sprint off with the bear in hot pursuit.

"_Killer, killer, boar-bears a killer!" _

Gwen was dashing after Noah early on with a distressed look. She was racking her brain of some sort of thing that could save Noah… until. With a lightbulb going off in her head, the goth sang and pointed!

"_You've gotta stop what you're doing! Lead him to __**that**__ pill-ar!"_

Noah glanced back to see what Gwen was pointing at and saw a large pillar slightly to the right of where he and the bear were at. Immediately he realized her idea, and the bookworm ran diagonally to the right slightly to _just barely _scrape by the pillar. The bear was not so lucky, as the it collided with the pillar with a roar of anguish before slumping to the ground with a low grumble in concession.

"_Woah, thank you so much. I was almost history…"_

Noah sang in a subdued tenor as Gwen approached him and the now groggy boar-bear. Gwen gave a small smile of relief for a moment before glancing to the ground, seeing that the medal had fallen off the bears neck from when it crashed into the pillar. Not saying a word, she quickly bent down while jogging and nabbed it before making her way towards Chris and the other competitors, leaving a face palming Noah behind as the music of the bouzouki began to peter off.

"_No, I should thank you. You gave me vic-tor-y-y-y-y!"_

* * *

Gwen jogged back to the area that the rest of the cast was waiting where half of Team Amazon and Duncan were now grouped together in front with smiles to greet her, save for the rest of Team Chris, Sierra and Heather.

"Nice one, Gwen!" Courtney held her hand up, prompting the goth to slap it for a high-five.

"Uh," Tyler awkwardly butted in between the two, earning a glare from the C.I.T and a look of confusion from Gwen, "Is Noah hurt… not that I want him to be!" He shook his hands defensively, "But-"

"Unfortunately, I am still alive." The shot turned to Noah walking back towards the group with a bored expression on his face.

"Unfortunately is right," Duncan grumbled. Tyler's face lit up with relief that Noah was actually okay before turning pale white again knowing that he was now near him again.

"Great Hamilton's ghost!" Owen gasped before dashing over to his friend, putting him in a bear tight hug, "You're okay!"

Contrary to his usual reaction from his spine being utterly demolished by Owen, Noah actually smiled, "Miraculously, yes." As Owen put his friend down, the latter gave a side-eyed glance over towards Tyler and Duncan, "Gwen come up with a good plan to knockout the boar, which is why I'm not in a body bag right now."

"Well," Gwen chuckled, taking a step forward near the two boys, "I shouldn't take _all the credit. _You worked well as bait for the bear to crash into the column."

Noah smirked back at her before glancing over towards his teammates sans Owen once more, "She's right."

Duncan was downright seething now and Tyler looked like he was about to make a reply, but a curt hand wave from Chris silenced them both as the host walked out of frame, "Next event, moving on!"

Though the jock still wanted to speak, "Noah, I never wanted you to get hurt-"

Chris leaned over from out of frame and bopped Tyler sternly on the nose, "Moving on!" The host was about to pivot and walk away but stopped, deciding instead to take a glance over at Duncan and Noah. He pointed over to the two incredulously, "You _both _got shiners." Both boys glanced at each other before covering their blackened eyes as the host spun back around with a laugh, "Looks like you two have something in common after all…"

Besides for a glare, both boys didn't say another word to each other as they followed the lead of the host to wherever their next challenge was at, along with the rest of the cast. Though when everyone returned to mostly their previous conversations, Gwen eyes lingered on Duncan for quite a while before returning her attention to Courtney.

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen)**

She sat with her hand propping up her chin, "Duncan had all the time in the world to tell Courtney when we were gone, and he clearly didn't…" The goth, on the verge of getting frazzled, took a deep breath for a moment in order to calm herself down, "It's fine, Noah was just trying to get under my skin or whatever because he's mad our deals off, that's all. Duncan is probably trying to wait until after the challenge to do it. Why would he avoid to do something that was _literally _his idea?" She paused, "Right?"

**(End Confessional: Gwen)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Noah)**

Seated, he pinched his forehead with his eyes closed as he groaned, "This is… not good." He sighed, opening his eyes and returned his attention towards the camera, "I still don't think Duncan is actually going to tell Courtney today. He might try, but he'll crumble under pressure. But Gwen saying that _he _was the one that suggested it instead of her getting him to do it begrudgingly like _what I thought __**would have **__happened _means he's gone more rouge than I thought."

He nodded his head, almost as if he was agreeing with himself, "Despite his vote might being useful in the future, Duncan's too much of a wild card to be kept around now. Now that he told Gwen he was out on our deal and _especially_ with Heather onto me. I have to boot him instead of Tyler now." He bit his lip, "Meaning I need to convince him _and _Owen."

**(End Confessional: Noah)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Heather)**

She had her arms crossed with an annoyed look, "Ugh, with the acoustics in there I couldn't make out a word of what they were signing about… _But _it seems like weird goth girl and mister sarcasm seemed to be debating about _something." _A sinister smirk formed on her lips, "And going off by the reactions of everyone when they got back, I have a pretty good idea on who might know that certain _something_." The smirk formed seamlessly into a look of determination as the Queen Bee stood up from the toilet,

"Sierra blowing up at Courtney earlier finally put those _losers' _searchlights onto someone other than me for once, which is a perfect opportunity to do some sleuthing. An opportunity I will _not _slip by."

**(End Confessional: Heather)**

* * *

As Chris was leading the cast to the site of the next challenge, with Chef sights purely set on Duncan again, most of the teens were filling each other in on what happened in their respective challenges.

"So you fought Duncan and Owen… with _Cody_?" Gwen raised her brow to Courtney.

The C.I.T replied with a curt nod and sighed, "Correct. Chris had apparently deemed him one of the ones competing before I could talk him out of it, without _even _telling us." The C.I.T sight moved from her goth friend to the geek up in front of them, walking next to a saddened Sierra.

"So wait, when he flew out of the ring were you wrestling against Owen _and _Duncan together?"

Courtney blinked, returning her gaze to her friend, "How did you-

"Noah told me that Cody crashed into him in and the bear earlier on in my challenge with him." Gwen explained, her eyes as well moving to her short stature friend. "I would never have known if Noah hadn't told me, he doesn't look like he has a scratch on him."

"Hm, he does seem to be a quick healer." Courtney unconsciously narrowed her eyes at the tech geek as if she was evaluating a potential threat. Realizing who she was speaking to, she quickly broke her glare and returned to her friend, "But to answer your question from before, no. Like I said, Chris didn't even tell us that he considered Cody the one we picked for the challenge, as Sierra jumped in immediately after Owen knocked him out. She sprang to attack Owen and, well-" Courtney glanced to the ground for a split second before continuing, "Then she attacked _me_."

Gwen's eyes widened, her gaze immediately shifting to the tall tan skinned girl, "What?"

"Cody came back and I said something… less then kind towards him." The C.I.T crossed her arms and frowned, her gaze as well focusing on the two in question as they walked in front. "It totally interrupted my fight with Duncan, so he threw her to the ground." Courtney's frown turned into a sweet smile, "He can be sweet sometimes. After Sierra got under control he may have threw the challenge at the end."

"H-he did?" Gwen nervously bit her lip, trying to contain her shock. That was… _very _unsettling to her, given their circumstances.

"Of course he didn't need to do that, I would've _crushed him _either way," She took a wistful glance at the punk farther up, "But it makes things easier all the same. With you besting Noah, we have a score of two to one. If Cody and Sierra just stay in their lane, I have no doubt we will win immunity."

"Y-yeah, no doubt." Gwen looked back to her mocha-skinned friend weakly, praying that her now frazzled demeanor wouldn't prompt Courtney to probe her with any questions. Sadly, she did, but not in the way the goth was expecting.

"You've been… awfully close with Noah the past few days."

"Hm," The goth blinked. Where did _that _come from. She glanced ahead of her, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "We've hung out a few times recently."

"In the cargo hold yesterday night _and _this morning." Courtney pursed her lips, as if she was trying to talk in the most delicate way possible yet trying to mask her annoyance. It wasn't working, "And you both volunteered for the challenge today." She shook her head. "Perhaps I'm mistaken but I'm not exactly fond of that… _guy." _Her nose wriggled, "And I was under the assumption until recently you weren't either."

Gwen frowned, "Why are you grilling me on this?"

"Because I don't trust him, Gwen." She eyed him up farther up the pack, "Putting aside from his ear grating sarcasm, he seems to be quite crafty. Plus, he's in lockstep with Owen in terms of votes so-

"If you're worried he's trying to kick off Duncan, don't be." Gwen cut her off. "He told me he's gunning for Tyler next."

Courtney was in a slight daze after hearing that piece of information, but when she fully digested it Gwen could tell she masked a smirk before saying, "I wasn't even worried about that, Gwen. I'm worried about _you. _I just don't want you to get tricked by him."

And Courtney poked the _exactly _right bear, "I can take care of myself, Courtney. You have no right to pry whatever's between Noah and me." Gwen paused, inwardly cursing at herself for wording that sentence in the most suspicious way she could, "Just." She shook her head, "Can we just talk about something else?"

In a rare concession of defeat, Courtney shook her head with a sigh, "You're right, I'm sorry. I do see Noah as a threat in the future, but I shouldn't have interrogated you about it, especially when he hasn't _done _anything significant yet."

"It's… cool." Gwen didn't expect her to surrender so quickly, "Just try not to do it again, I guess…"

The two girls returned to simple small talk, though with a new spray of awkwardness between them.

* * *

**(Confessional: Courtney)**

She sits with her legs and arms crossed, "_That _was a major misstep on my part. Gwen is my friend, and interrogating her about who she hangs out with on a personal level isn't cool." Her eyes narrowed, "But this _is _a competition. Gwen is someone who I'm hoping will be a strong ally to have in this game. I don't want to have that squandered by whatever potentially Noah has up his sleeve in terms of an alliance." She closed her eyes, pinching the rim of her nose, "If they're just friends, then… _whatever. _I just hope it just doesn't come to anything more than that." She paused for a few seconds before letting out a little laugh, "I doubt they'd ever become a couple, but considering Gwen's relationship troubles in earlier seasons, who knows?"

**(End Confessional: Courtney)**

* * *

Meanwhile, farther up the pack, Owen was filling Noah on what the last challenge was like.

"So you were the one who knocked Cody fifty feet in the air," Noah snickered, shaking his head, "Should've known."

"Yup! I might've got a little too into the wrestling thing, hehe." Owen blushed with a coy smile, scratching the back of his hair.

Noah gave a genuine smile to his friend, his bubbly attitude setting his nerves at ease. Quickly though he remembered what he decided to do before and quietly whispered, "Looks like we'll be back in economy once this is all over."

"Aw, why?"

"Duncan and I are both exhausted so we both probably won't be much help in this challenge and we have to win it just to _tie." _Noah held his chin. "We should start thinking on who we want to vote for tonight…"

His large friend bit his lip, a nervous look dawning on his face as he finished listening to the bookworms' thoughts. "Uh, yeah, winning does seem pretty hard I guess…" He looked up to both Tyler and Duncan walking in front of them by a fair margin and sighed, "Voting for someone else so soon after getting rid of Al though…"

Noah had to bite his tongue in order to keep himself from trashing arch villain and took a different tact, "I might not like him at all, but I know how hard it was for you to vote for him. Especially with you losing Izzy two challenges ago." He sighed, looking up to his larger friend. "I can't thank you enough for going through with it in order to save me."

Owen's pupils dilated like a cat who just spotted a mouse as his lips quivered, "Aw Noah, that's so sweet of you!" To the bookworms chagrin he picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"N-no problem," He gasped, trying to keep his voice a whisper, "but we still need to decide on who to vote out tonight… and I think it should be _Duncan._ "

Owen's bubbly attitude turned to nervous hesitation, "Oh, you do?" He set his friend down as they continued walking. "I thought because you were so mad at Al that you'd be angry at Tyler and maybe wanted to vote for him."

_Really? What was with this 'I thought you hated Tyler' business coming from everyone?_

"I'm only angry with him because of this," Noah jerked his thumb to his blackened eye, "I could care less if he spent time with Alejandro." That was a lie. He certainly was peeved that Tyler allowed himself to be charmed by the Arch-Villain as it gave Alejandro another pawn to run roughshod in the game, but he didn't want to press it with Owen. "And I'd rather deal with someone who accidentally hit me in my sleep then someone who tore off my pants on national television." _That _was true. Even before he had heard from Gwen about Duncan's plan on telling Courtney, he certainly tolerated the jock a heckuvalot more than the delinquent, despite his previous intention on voting for the former.

"Duncan just got here though, and, well…" Owen looked down, twiddling his thumbs, "I kind of _missed_ him."

Noah couldn't help but role his eyes, "I'm sure he missed you too Owen, but look," He gestured nonchalantly to the punk out in front being watched over a hawk by Chef, "He was only brought back because Gwen and Courtney found him. Now he has a black eye and is being followed around by Chef the whole challenge. He _wants_ to be voted off; we'll be doing him a favor."

Owen bit his lip, looking towards the delinquent, "I don't know. That doesn't sound like Duncan… Especially now that he can smooch with Courtney again, cuz I think they did a lot of that last night in First Class." Noah's eyebrows shot up for a split second before he composed himself as Owen giggled. _That _piece of information was very interesting, and honestly flared of his anger a bit, but he let it pass for now.

"It doesn't sound like him because he's too prideful to admit it. Remember the episode on the first season where Duncan found a new bunny for DJ back on the Island after Geoff and Bridgette let it get eaten by a snake?" Noah brought up, trying to keep the conversation focus.

"What!?" Owen whispered loudly, "I don't remember that."

Technically it got eaten by a shark, as it ate the eagle who took the snake, but Noah didn't have time to reminisce on the finer details, "They didn't tell anyone at the time, so only the people who watched the episode on television knew about it." He explained, "Duncan found a new bunny for him and fooled DJ into thinking it was the old one. Courtney found out he had got a new bunny but he told her to keep quiet about it."

Owen's mouth was a gape, and he looked towards the punk again, "Duncan did that? That was so nice of him!"

The bookworm rolled his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder, "The _point _is Duncan has pride. He would never admit that he wants to get voted off. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Contrary to anything Noah would have expected, Owen put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a goofy grin, "Silly Noah, I can't _see _what you say. I can only _hear_ what you say."

Silence.

"You got that joke from Izzy, didn't you?"

"Yup!" Owen giggled, "Sorry I was waiting a while for a good time to say that."

"Hilarious." The bookworm deadpanned, "But do you _understand _what I'm saying."

That moment of levity soon faded as the big blonde sighed, "Yeah. I just hope we win so we don't have to vote off Duncan. I like all of you guys on the team!"

"Hopefully we won't." Noah smiled patting his friend on the shoulder, inadvertently smirking at the downtrodden punk in front of him, "hopefully we won't."

* * *

After a white flash, the camera focused on the shot of the Odeon that Noah and Gwen just trudged through before panning down to see the cast and Chris standing next to two rows of hurdles. Two sets of two poles with red flags on the top held up a starting line with a checkered raceway banner signified both the starting and finishing lines.

"Welcome to the hurdles event, the ultimate test of speed and flexibility." As Chris began to explain the challenge, the shot changed to a more zoomed in version of the host and the cast before panning to the right, showcasing each of the hurdles, "Players must leap higher and higher over these hurdles," the camera quickly cut to a shot of the finish line, "while they race for the finish line. First one to cross wins the gold." The camera cut back to a normal shot of Chris. "And since Heather and Tyler are the only two yet to compete, they'll be going head to head."

The shot turned to the both of them, with the Queen Bee saying, "Sorry, but I'm fast _and _flexible." Heather stretched her leg behind her back as she smirked.

The jock didn't look the least bit intimidated and quickly hopped in the air, thrusting his legs behind his shoulders and landing on his hands as he touched the ground, "Nuh-uh, Heather! I took sweaty moksha yoga! I'm as flexible as the Tasmanian Angel!"

"I think you mean the Tasmanian Devil, Tyler" Noah deadpanned.

Tyler's face immediately turned white, "Oh, uh, sorry! I guess I mea-" for some inexplicable reason, the jock had tripped up on his hands and slugged himself in the chin before tumbling down to the ground. "Ow."

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen)**

She stood up before waving her arms away from each other, "No man should be _that _flexible." She paused, "I mean _should've_ been that flexible. Tyler didn't look so well after Owen and Noah had to help untie himself from his yoga pretzel."

**(End Confessional: Gwen)**

* * *

The shot quickly snapped to Heather and Tyler in starting position on the line. The latter was trying to psych himself up, "No sweat, these hurdles are just like goalies in hockey… except they're more of them… that I have to jump over…" The jock gulped.

Chris was next to them as well, holding up an air horn, "On your marks, get set, go!" Both competitors began to sprint off as the host blared the horn.

Tyler was way out in front at first and tried to jump over the first hurdle. He _almost _cleared it, but the toe of his shoe clipped the hurdle causing him to stumble and fall, "Darn it!" Heather, while slower, kept a more consistent speed and sailed over the hurdle no problem. Tyler quickly jumped up and tried to catch up to the Queen Bee. He did so once again, rocketing past her, but his speed tripped him up again, now colliding with the first hurdle, "Oof!" The hurdle toppled over to the side with Tyler trying to scramble over it as the Queen Bee jumped over hers.

This was a fairly consistent pattern for most of the hurdles, until Tyler's speed could no longer compensate for him colliding into the hurdles resulting in Heather being a great deal ahead of him.

"Hahahaha!" Duncan couldn't help but splutter out in laughter on the sidelines as Tyler collided with another hurdle. He cupped his hands and called out, "Keep doing what you're doing dude, this is a riot!" Tyler poked his head out of another hurdle he was twisted up in and glanced at Duncan. His face was ablaze with embarrassment and he sighed.

Noah noticed this and gave Duncan a scowl, "Real encouraging."

The bookworm was half expecting the punk to match his hostility but he instead just chuckled back, "Come on. Don't tell me you don't find this funny."

As Noah opened his mouth to reply, he was cut off by Chef skidding to a stop behind Duncan before quickly pulling back the towel,

***WHIP***

"Sing it!"

Duncan collapsed to the ground, groaning in falsetto as Noah smirked, "No, but _that _was." Duncan grumbled on the ground as Noah took a few paces forward and called out, "Just ignore him Tyler! You have to get up or we'll lose!"

"Yeah!" Owen piped up beside him, "We're all rooting for you, including _Lindsay!"_

"L-Lindsay?" Tyler stammered, shaking his head. Taking a quick breath, he narrowed his eyes. His girlfriend lost to Heather to a race in Total Drama Island which led her to get kicked off and now _he _needed to beat her in a race or he might go home!

"Don't worry baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe!" With a shot of intense adrenaline, the jock leaped up into the air and sped off. He continued to yell in a high pitch, blocking out all other sounds around him as he now seemed to leap over each hurdle with ease… almost as if they have gotten shorter and shorter. He closed his eyes during the final stretch as he skidded towards the finish line like a baseball player, creating a dust cloud around him.

"He did it, he actually did it!" Chris bellowed, "Tyler has made a come from behind victory against Heather!"

"Yahoo!" Tyler jumped up in the air as a triumphant jingle played.

"Well…"

A record scratched sound played and the jock froze in midair.

"You _would _have done it." Chris crossed his arms with a devilish grin. "_If _you had run in the right direction."

"Huh?" Tyler landed to the ground, "What do you- oh." The jock stood wide eyed. He was in fact right where the starting line was, near the two teams and all.

"Wonderful," Noah grumbled. "Why did I think this would happen…"

"_Hilarious. But lame." _Duncan sang quietly in a low baritone.

"Idiot!" The jock wacked himself in the head with his hand as he collapsed to his knees. "How could I have messed that up!?"

Chris unsuccessfully stifled a bout of giggles as he approached, slapping Tyler on the shoulder, "No clue, dude. No clue. But don't worry, your team still has a chance to escape elimination."

The jock looked up at the host with a ray of hope, "We do!?"

"Yup! At our _next _destination!" Chris snorted, turning to the girls plus Cody, "Because Heather has won it for Team Amazon!"

Amidst the eruption of cheers from the winning team, Heather had walked back from the finish line and blew a strand of hair out of her face, "As if there was any doubt."

"And," Chris did an about face towards the men, "We'll be booting another member from Team Victory-lite out of the plane." The camera flipped to show a shot of both Noah and Duncan standing next to each other. "Probably got a lot of people to talk too about that, I'm sure." The shot then swiveled to Gwen, who was biting her lip in nervousness.

He turned once more, waving his hand to signal the teens to follow, "Back to the jet people!"

As most of the teens turned to follow the host Tyler was still kneeling down by the starting line, "How could I have mucked that up…"

"Get up."

The jock looked up to see Heather standing over him, her hand outstretched. Cautiously, the jock grasped it, her helping him rise to his feet, "Thanks?"

"Don't mention it." The Queen Bee turned to walk away. She took a few paces before stopping, "Just ignore Noah and Duncan. Those losers couldn't have done _half _as well as you did today."

Tyler frowned, "I didn't do well at all."

The Queen Bee bit her lip in frustration, but continued, "Duncan has gotten far twice now due to dumb luck and Noah's only still around because he has someone as gullible as Owen to manipulate. But pushovers like them can turn out to be real problems if you keep them around for too long."

"Wha-"

"Just my thoughts." And with that Heather walked away to leave Tyler stewing in ever more confusion.

* * *

A brief clip of the Jumbo Jet flying against a starry night sky played before the static of a confessional occurred.

* * *

**Confessional: Tyler**

Both hands are in his hair as he stoops down in a sitting position, "I let down my team so hard! I could've totally beaten Heather if I ran in the right direction!" He pauses, sitting up right, "And what's with all that stuff she said about Noah and Duncan." He frowns, "Not like I'm gonna listen to anything she says. I can totally figure out what I have to do on my own… which is-

Tyler gasped as the door to the confessional flew open, with Duncan poking his head in. "Jock-squawk, I need an answer."

"Dude!" Tyler glared, "You can't, like, burst in here like that!" He looked from side to side before cupping his hand with a whisper, "I could've been with Lindsay doing… you know… _stuff." _

Duncan rolled his eyes, "She isn't on the plane, dorkstrap. Now what's your answer? We gotta boot someone's butt off the plane in thirty minutes."

Tyler bit his lip, nervously glancing to the camera and to Duncan before eventually saying, "Alright, I'll tell you outside."

**End Confessional: Tyler & Duncan.**

* * *

"Well?" Duncan held out his arms to the side, looking at the jock impatiently. He had led Tyler back to economy class, where the two were sitting on opposite benches. It was currently dinner time, so Noah and Owen were at the dining area whilst the Amazons were eating like queens (and a singular king) up in First Class, so the area was all to themselves.

Tyler massaged his chin as he thought, "I'm kinda-sorta there…"

"Well is there anything I can say to you to turn you from a 'kinda-sorta there' to a 'there'?" Duncan demurred in a bored monotone, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, yeah!" Tyler snapped his fingers with a smile, happy that he came up with something to narrow down his decision. That smile quickly faded as his tone became more accusatory, "I'm fine with getting rid of Noah, but the thing is that I don't really _trust _you, ya know?"

"Pffft." Duncan snorted, putting his arms around his head, "Are you still peeved Court and I voted off Lindsay last season?"

"No." Tyler crossed his arms, before blinking, "Uh, well, yeah, actually a little bit I guess, but that isn't the reason I don't trust you." He frowned, "Al talked to you last night about voting for Noah and you _lied _to him. How do I know you aren't lying to me and will vote me off like with Al?"

Duncan froze, biting his lip. His pause only lasted a few seconds, as he quickly shook his head, "Dude, come on. The reason I want to get rid of booknerd is because him and Owen are tight. You and Al are _also _tight."

"Oh," Tyler deflated. "That… sorta makes sense. You still lied though!"

"So?" The punk guffawed, "It's a competition. You think your little Lindsay didn't lie to Courtney when she, Beth and Harold tried to vote her off?" Duncan leaned back in his seat and pulled out his pocket knife to inspect as he continued, "But unlike your girl and _mine." _The delinquent paused as that last word escaped his lips, before continuing on, "I don't hate Al; I barely know the guy." He pointed his knife at Tyler, "But I did sense that you and him were all buddy-buddy. He had to go."

The jock was pursing his lips throughout the entirety of Duncan's explanation before nodding his head when he finished, "Oh okay, that's cool then. I mean, it really sucks that Al had to go, and I don't like lying, but you were put in an awkward position I guess."

"You don't know the half of it," Duncan grumbled softly.

"Huh?"

"So do we have a deal?" The punk spoke curtly, standing up and taking a few paces before extending his hand to Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess so." The jock didn't seem all too enthused, but he spoke without hesitation. He stood up as well, about to extend his for a shake before a pause, "Uh, on one condition."

"Shoot."

"I was in an alliance with Al so I wasn't really worried about the game too much, but now since he's gone…"

"You want to team up past this vote?" The punk spoke flatly with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Just until the merge or so," The jock let out a low chuckle, "Funnily enough, your reasoning kind of pushed me to ask for it. You and Owen go way back. I don't really want to get booted by you guys if we lose again."

Contrary to anything Tyler would have expected, Duncan actually cracked a smile of his own at that, "Right call. We would've totally dumped you. But I'm fine with possibly ditching the Big Guy later down the line if it means we get to boot Noah now."

"Cool," Tyler clasped his hands with Duncan and they shook hands.

An alliance was born.

"Now that's all settled," The punk patted his stomach with a smirk, "You want to head over to the… _whatever the hell the eating place this season is called _for some chow."

Tyler chuckled with a shake of the head, "Sorry, I need to find someone to talk to before the ceremony I think. See you at elimination though." The floor made a squeaking sound as Tyler pivoted on his gym shoes out of the economy.

Duncan raised his unibrow as his new alliance mate walked off, "Weird dude. Way less annoying then last time, though."

As the punk began to walk out of economy class towards the dining area, an actual smile on his face. He had Tyler on deck to oust Noah, what could go wron-

The punk froze, "_Shit." _

He had completely forgot his promise to Gwen to take care of **that. **

The punk pivoted around and walked as slow as he could until eventually he made his way to the entrance of First Class. His mind was utterly devoid of any way he could possibly explain to **her **that they were **over**, and he was racking his brain to come up with a plan until suddenly the door opened. The person standing at the doorway made the punks heart jump right into his throat.

"Hey," Courtney smiled sweetly at him, "What's up?"

* * *

A little while after Duncan and Tyler were wheeling and dealing, Noah and Owen were at the dining hall eating and, well, more eating. The bookworm was hoping the jock would come to dinner soon as he needed his vote to oust the punk, but as the clock ticked down, he was getting ever more nervous.

"So," Owen said after gobbling down his seventh gyro, "Was it scary being in that Olimar thingy?"

"_Odeon," _Noah corrected, swallowing his first, and last, gyro for the night, "But when the boar wasn't chasing me, it was actually a pretty nice. Gwen and I talked the whole time."

"Oooh yeah, Gwen's a hottie." Owen giggled to himself, beginning to make work on his eighth gyro, "And a really cool friend."

"Yup."

A pause.

Noah sighed as Owen began to wiggle his eyebrows at him, "I didn't mea-"

"_Duncan?"_

"_Noah?"_

Cutting himself off, the bookworm turned his head to see both Tyler and Gwen walking out of the entrance way, approaching the both of them. Contrary to how they recently looked, the jock had a face of determination whilst the goth bore one of nervousness.

"Hey guys!" Owen cheerfully waved to them. He held up the plate of gyros he and Noah were sharing, "Want any?"

Tyler and Gwen exchanged an awkward glance before the jock deferred to the goth to go first, "Thanks Owen, but I already ate." The goth spun her head from side to side, "Is Duncan around, though?"

The bookworm instinctively narrowed his eyes, "No," he shrugged gesturing to the seat next to him, "But he hasn't eaten dinner yet, so if you want to wait for him with us be my guest."

"_Actually," _The jock stepped forward, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Is it alright if we could talk privately, man."

_This was… unexpected. _

Noah stood up and nodded his head, "Sure." He turned to Owen as Gwen sat down beside him, "See you at elimination and," he paused, his eyes glancing towards the goth. "if my wings aren't scorched by flying too close to the sun, I'll tell you how wrong you are for actually thinking the third Alien movie is the best."

He pivoted around and followed Tyler as they walked out of economy class, leaving the two season one finalists behind at the seated table. Gwen watched him leave until he and Tyler rounded a corner before turning towards Owen, who's eyebrows was still wiggling suggestively.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Whoops!" He placed his hands over his forehead before chuckling, "When they start they don't stop I guess, haha."

The goth gave her friend a weird look as the camera faded to black.

* * *

"So, trying to face your fear of me head on?"

Tyler had led Noah back to Economy class, where they were currently seated across from each other on the benches.

The jock chose not to reply to that, instead breathing in deeply for a moment before saying, "I just want to clean the air between us."

"_Clear_ the air." The bookworm corrected. "Doubt you could ever "clean" this air." He cast a glance towards the curtains that led to the dining area, "Between Owen after dinner and Chef's cooking, I'm surprised the ECCC hasn't shut this place down for pollution." **[1]**

Tyler laughed before continuing on, "About the Alejandro vote," Noah raised his eyebrows, "I was never angry with you about that." The jock looked down, "Al told me before the vote about… _someone _being really sneaky about something. That kind of made me distrustful about everyone, including you." Tyler broke out into laughter again, "Heck, I thought you had some big ol' alliance I wasn't aware of and was orchestrating eliminations and stuff."

"_Hilarious_." Noah drawled, clearly not amused. "What made you think otherwise, then."

"Originally, I thought you made a deal with Duncan or something that got Al kicked off." Noah's eyes widened. "And I was super certain of it when he tried to get me to vote for you when you were off during your challenge with Gwen." The bookworm bit his lip as the jock continued, "_But _I talked to Duncan earlier and he told me that he only voted for Al cuz he saw how close we were and how he's only gunning for you for the same reason." The jock began to smile, "And I felt so relieved! There isn't any super-secret alliance like Heather would do or anything, it's just people being strategic. Isn't that great?"

Noah grit his teeth, "_Fan-tas-tic. _But you didn't tell me if you were going to go through with what Duncan has planned."

The bookworm already knew his answer once he saw Tyler's face immediately drop, "Sorry dude. I think I sort of have to. You and Owen are super close and can pick us off if we lose anymore challenges." He once again went back to awkwardly scratching the back of his hair, "I hope this means we aren't still cool or anything."

Much like Tyler's face a moment ago, Noah's stomach fell to a giant crater. He had waited too long, and had lost the jock to Duncan. _That _would force a tiebreaker, and against the punk Noah didn't like his chances of winning one.

"It's fine," Noah tried to mask his sense of impending doom, "We're cool." Tyler smiled before the bookworm raised an eyebrow, "Just to humor me, what _did _Alejandro tell you before elimination last night."

"Huh?"

"You said that he told you _someone _was sneaky. Who was it and what did they do." Noah was blunt. He was on borrowed time, but hopefully he could somehow continue this conversation long enough so he could figure out what he _could_ do to change Tyler's mind.

The jock bit his lip, taking a few moments before eventually answering. "Okay, I'll tell you, I guess. But like, it isn't someone who you'd expect. It's… _Owen." _

"Hm?" It took all of Noah's willpower to maintain his nonchalant façade he had.

"Al told me that Owen told him during the Amazon challenge that his parents put him up to lying about being bankrupt over the cheese-cellar last season in order for Chris to try to get him back in the show." He shook his head, "I know his folks put him up to it, but that's _really _low." Tyler's eyebrows arching to form a bitter frown, "I mean, my Lindsay got eliminated because she made a mistake anyone could have made, but _Owen _gets to comeback over a lie? It's messed up."

As Tyler was talking, Noah felt like he was a rat in a maze. The exit was flipping the jock to his side or at least making his vote _not _be for himself. And he was hopelessly lost in the labyrinth, coming to dead end to dead end. _Why _did he make the mistake of waiting until dinner to talk to Tyler? Duncan had already got to him, and the prospect of a tie was looming ever larger in the bookworms' mind. Unless it was a mental challenge or luck based, the punk would throttle him.

All that hard fought work he did would be for _nothing. _

No more million dollars.

He would be separated from **Gwen**…

…

Wait, what?

"You okay, bro?"

Noah almost jumped up in his seat as his attention returned to the jock, a concerned look on his face. Tyler had stopped relaying to him the narrative Alejandro wove for him that Noah knew from the start was a load of crap. The bookworm opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What could he possibly say? There was no way he would vote for Duncan now that he had gotten to him first…

_But maybe he doesn't need to…_

All at once, a light-bulb flashed in Noah's head. Alejandro's skulduggery may have saved him!

"Sorry…" Noah spoke slowly. He needed each word to be _perfect _in order for this to work, "You telling me this made me realize that this isn't the _only _thing Owen did."

Tyler cocked his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Noah pinched his leg through his pants as he thought quickly of how to bring this to fruition until he got it, "He did something else… less than goodly."

_Goodly? Great, he totally won't think you're lying at all now…_

"Goodly, huh." Tyler repeated to himself a couple times before looking at the smaller boy with intrigue, "What did he do?"

Noah blinked,

_I stand corrected._

"You've got to understand that he was put on _enormous _pressure by his parents to do this," The bookworm let the last word fade slowly out of his mouth, tempting the jock to ask more.

"Come on dude, tell me!" Tyler almost pleaded.

Noah held back the slightest of smirks, "Alright, I'll keep it straight with you. You remember how Owen was one of the judges during the tiebreaker with Lindsay and DJ?"

"Of course. He, Chris and Heather gave DJ the win even though he didn't even _try."_ The jock gripped the bench til' his knuckles were white, "That killed me."

The bookworm took a pause before continuing right away. Unlike his gambit yesterday initially, he felt a stab of wariness before initiating this one. He was about to _lie _about someone, despite all odds, he actually sorts of valued as a _best friend _of all things. But in order to save himself… "Heather convinced Owen to dump Lindsay before the judging started. And he agreed."

"_WHAT!?"_

Tyler jumped out of his seat like a firecracker, before grabbing his face, "What-how-why-who-where-when-Bag Jo-Truncan-Yetep-"He took a deep breath, "No way! How do you know that!?"

Noah wiped the spittle Tyler sprayed on him through his near nervous breakdown and stood up calmly, "He told me."

"Why, why would he do that then!" The jock grew red in the face, "Why would he _listen _to _Heather _of all people!"

The bookworm shrugged his shoulders, "He told me she tricked him somehow. He wouldn't get into details."

"I… I don't believe you!"

"Why?" Noah snorted. "You seriously think I'd lie and throw my best friends reputation under the bus…" He spoke that last part of the sentence a hair slower, but the jock didn't notice.

"Then you're wrong somehow!" Tyler now was glowering at the bookworm, "Owen would never listen to _Heather _of all people to get rid of my Lindsay!"

"Oh, you mean like he'd **never **listen to Justin to blackmail Gwen?" Noah stood firm, glaring back towards the towering jock, "Or how he'd **never **accept Chris's offer to come back and stir up drama over a lie?" He took a step forward, "How is _this_ different from _those_?"

Tyler's eyes slowly widened as memories from watching the second season dawned on him. He staggered a few steps back before collapsing onto the bench, holding his head. "Why did you tell me this? You two are super tight. Wouldn't you want to protect him?"

"I told you because I'm **voting** for him."

"What!?" Tyler sat up fast as lightning on the bench, bug eyed. "Y-you just told me you guys are best friends!"

Noah breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. The darkness made it easier to lie, "He _is. _But in a competitive environment he's too unpredictable. If we send him home, we'll be doing him a favor."

"_We!?"_

"Yes." Noah opened his eyes, "He's racked with guilt over this stuff, Tyler. He'd never quit because his parents are forcing him to compete, but he'll be grateful if he gets voted off. That's why I'm asking you to join me in helping him out."

"I… I don't know." Tyler stood up and walked towards the door before pausing, "I'm… with Duncan."

"Getting rid of Owen still gives you both a majority." Noah said. "Just think about it."

As the bookworm saw the jock sprint out of economy class, his eyes turned to the window. Closing them, he spoke softly, "Once Duncan is gone, I'll tell Tyler what happened. He'll be pissed at me, but I'd still have Owen…"

His eyes fluttered open as a question loomed over his mind.

**Would he still have Owen?**

* * *

After a brief flash of static, the shot opened up on each of the four members of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot in the voting confessional in four squares. Noah and Duncan made their votes quickly while Owen hesitated for a bit before eventually stamping his. Tyler took by far the longest on screen, so long that the other three were shown leaving the confessional as he deliberated but he eventually stamped one with a solemn expression before the camera went to static.

* * *

After the static, the shot opened up on Gwen peering behind the Tiki's as the camera pans to the left to show Chris standing in front of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot as their emblem flashed overhead. Tyler and Duncan were sitting on one side whilst Owen and Noah sat on the other. Both jock and blonde were nervously rubbing their arms whilst the latter of the duos wore incredible poker-faces.

"So, here we are." The host opened up with a shrug, "Let's look at why. Noah volunteered for, and lost, the first challenge. Which is why you're all here." The host walked a couple paces leftward for the camera to reveal an opened plane door with an intern carrying a parachute standing next to it before pivoting back around, "Plus he got saved by a girl. Funny? Yes. But not helpful."

"Tyler blew it in the hurdles. Which means no tiebreaker. Whichis why you're all here. Plus," Chris held back a laugh, "he knocked _himself _out cold _and _ran in the wrong direction while trying to out man a girl. All this, while his _own_ girlfriend was watching at home."

"What does Lindsay have to do-"

"And Duncan. He lost his first challenge back and managed to start a bet between the crew over how many times he'd get whipped by Chef. Plus, if he lasts much longer, we'll have no idea how he'll injure himself next." The host grinned.

"Pffft." The punk snorted to the side.

Chris held up the passports in his hand and grinned, "Your choice was not so clear. And even if not, I will present them! In a close call the person taking the drop of shame is-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No one! It's a tie!"

"**WHAT!?**"

Everyone but Noah jumped out of their seats, including Gwen out from her Tiki.

"Ah, Gwen." Chris smiled, stuffing the passports into his pocket, "Thought you might show up here to see your new _boyfriend_ gone, potentially."

Noah, Duncan, and Gwen all stared with intense venom before the host walked forward and slapped the bookworm on the back, with a cheesy grin. "I meant Noah of course. Everyone assumed since how much you guys been talking for y'all hooked up."

"I knew it!" Owen held his hands to his chin and squealed.

"We are _not_ dating." The bookworm deadpanned.

"Ohohoho," Chris leaned into the bookworm as he chortled, "I wouldn't worry about who's smooching who right now my former assistant! Because you and Duncan are the ones who tied in the votes!" This revelation led to another round of gasps,

"**What!?**" Tyler jumped so far that he nearly smacked his head against the ceiling. He spun around towards Noah, his face downright furious, "What the hell! You told me you were voting for Owen! If I would've listened to you Duncan would be gone!?"

"Huh?" Owen blinked out from his lovey dove-y stupor. "L-little buddy?"

"Okay," Chris took a step forward so he was between Tyler and Noah, "We have to wrap this up soon so let-

"**No!**" Tyler stomped over towards Noah, shoving Chris out of the way, as a shocked trio of Duncan, Gwen, and Owen looked on, "I'm tired of being a doormat!" He roared towards the host before facing a shell-shocked bookworm, "So you just _lied _to me!? Lied about your friend!? All to save yourself!?"

"Tyler," Gwen took a step forward, grabbing his shoulder, "You need to calm down."

The jock, who was on a warpath, eyes' met the goths and took a step back, "I-I'm not going to hurt him." His rage boiled again as he turned to an expressionless bookworm, "I never wanted to hurt you ever, Noah! I thought you were cool! Even if you badmouthed Al behind his back, I thought we were _friends! _But you just lied to me even when I was so up-front with you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duncan awoke from his daze and stood up.

"Yeah!" Owen leaped down and stood in the way between Tyler and Noah, his face in a rare hardened frown. "You're acting crazy, Tyler! Would Al want all this fighting and yelling?"

At the mere mention of Alejandro, Tyler staggered back. After nearly twenty seconds of deep breaths, the jock answered, "I should've listened to what he said in the first place. You both are blinded by the money."

"What?" Owen croaked.

"I-I'm sorry." Tyler didn't even answer the blonde as he reached down to help Chris, who was on the floor after he accidentally shoved him, "I lost my cool, I'm sorry. "As the jock helped the host to his feet, the flabbergasted Noah felt someone touch his shoulder and turned to see Gwen,

"Are you okay?" Her black eyes seemed to pierce his emotionless ones, sparking them back to reality and himself to the real world.

"I'm fine, I knew Tyler wouldn't do anything." Even in this moment, he knew he had to let her know that this _wasn't really _Tyler. Just a Tyler who's been betrayed. "This will be fine; I just need to-

"You're lucky I don't just eliminate you for that, Tyler." Both teens turned to Chris, who was on his feet dusting himself off, "But I can't, because _no one will be eliminated._"

"What was that?" Duncan, cocked his unibrow.

"This was just a reward challenge." Chris nodded his head, now back in the swing of things. "I actually was thinking of not telling you guys the vote count, but I'm so glad I did to see this red fire cracker pop." He jabbed his thumb at Tyler's chest before frowning slightly, "But seriously, touch me again and it'll not be pretty, dude." He went back to being jovial, turning to the rest of the contestants. "I'm sure you have a lot to discuss before our next destination… which is a good thing! **Because we will be landing back in Greece momentarily for a fuel up."**

"Seriously?" Gwen asked.

"Yupperoni Gwenneroni," Chris smirked, "The producers want us to fuel up **after every challenge for a day in our destination** so we don't have another Jamaica. That means you'll have a full day to yell at each other before our next challenge! Isn't that great!?"

Instead of an answer, Tyler just turned and walked out of the door, grumbling to himself. Duncan soon followed, passing Noah with a chuckle, "Don't know what you did to piss him off man, but thanks for making this game a whole 'lot easier…"

"I can still _tell _her." The bookworm turned with a glare.

But Duncan didn't even glance back at him, "Sure! Like anyone going to believe someone who managed to piss_ Tyler _off."

Noah, and even Gwen, glared at the punk as he exited the ceremony area following Tyler, leaving the latter two and Owen standing in an awkward triangle.

"Noah…" Gwen spoke with her voice slightly cracking,

He tried to ignore her for now, "I _didn't _tell him I'd vote for you Owen." It was scared Noah how easy he could lie, "He's just confused. Let's go back to economy and steer clear of them for a while, okay?"

"O-okay." Owen solemnly nodded his head and began to follow Noah as they slowly began to walk out the door.

"Noah!" Gwen quietly whispered, making the bookworm stop and turn. Those black eyes piercing his soul once more.

"We'll talk tomorrow; I can't deal with this right now." And with that, Noah left her to wallow in utter confusion.

As Gwen stared dumbfounded for a good minute after Noah, and anyone else, was out of earshot, Chris popped up behind her, putting her shoulder around her, "Want to know a secret?"

The goth groaned, her eyes looking up to the ceiling, "What?"

"That was _totally _not going to be a reward challenge." He gave the goth a cheesy grin before turning to the camera to sign off the episode, "Which makes the next challenge an elimination one! How will Noah make it out of this one? After that reality check during the challenge, will Sierra stop obsessing over Cody? And did Duncan tell Courtney that they were over?"

Gwen's eyes turned to Chris, _"Did he!?"_

Chris ignored her, "All this and more will be revealed on Total Drama World Tour!" The camera faded to back on the cheesy grin of Chris and the distraught face of Gwen as the episode concluded.

* * *

**Endnote:**

**[1] - The ECCC (Environment and Climate Change Canada) is the Canadian equivalent to the Environmental Protection Agency here in the USA. Kind of weird they don't call it the "Department of Environment and Climate Change", right?**

* * *

**Authors** **Notes: **Pretty crazy, right?

Seems like Noah's Gambit may be turning into Tyler's Existential Crisis, but not to worry. The next chapter will primarily focus back on Gwoah! Gotta keep this slow burn romance chugging along, right? Speaking of which, here are a few questions I kind of have for y'all to see if I'm moderately succeding or epic failing, lol:

**1\. Do you like the Gwoah dynamic?: **If I'm not getting this right, then oh boy, that's not good at all...

**2\. How did you like Tyler's increased focus/how I wrote him?**

**3\. How's my Courtney?: **Trying to make sure I get a good mix of calm Courtney and TDA-onwards Courtney.

**4\. How'd you like the song?: **Like or dislike the format? Like or dislike the lyrics?

**5\. What is your favorite Mario Kart character?: **I'm just curious, mines Daisy! :D

**6\. What did you think of Noah's Second Gambit?**

**7\. What do you think the gang will get up to in Athens?**

Don't want to bore y'all with everything I'm curious on, but feel free to talk about any of these (or anything not on the list) in the reviews! I mostly have this list here cuz for some fics, even fics I really like, it's hard for me to organize my words for stuff so reviews kinda come out overly verbose. Hopefully with this template that helps mediate that! (Unless you like to write a lot! Feel free to! :D)

Anywho, have a great morning, mid-day, afternoon, evening, or whenever you find yourself reading this! :)

-ewisko


End file.
